


Red Is Everyone’s Favourite Colour

by Blue_Queen662



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, All chapters have female Lance, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bilingual Character(s), Blood and Gore (slight), Blow Jobs, Centaurs, Character Death, Clubbing, Dark Lance (Voltron), Delinquent Keith (Voltron), Delinquent Lance, Demons, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Druid Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fem!Lance, Female Lance (Voltron), First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Galra Lance (Voltron), Genderswap, Hunters, I want mob boss Lance to step on me, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kidnapping, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mafia AU, Mind Control, Mob Boss Lance (Voltron), Multi, Nipple Piercings, No more training wheels we die like men, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Omega Pidge, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Private School, Rebirth, Requests, Semi-Public Nudity, Short stories/one shots, Slice of Life, Stockholm Syndrome, Tattoos, The Purge, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vampires, Werewolves, dark characters, domestic abuse, genderbender, more tags added as we go, requests taken, student council president, succubus lance, voltron prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 80,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: Just a bunch of random ships involving Lance. But as a girl. Some characters will get genderswapped to please my needs.Why? Because Lance deserves love.Each chapter will be titled so you know which ship you are getting.Requests will be taken and put thought into.There is no holding back. I range from wholesome fluff and dark smut. No holding back.Trust me. I don't bite ;) much...





	1. Welcome

 

Please place all requests here. 

 

I will not respond to them unless they are posted here to keep the structure. Even if I like them. (I may break that rule as we go on... Lol)

 

I look forward to all of all of your requests and to writing new stories. 

 

Do not confuse this with the first book: Blue is everyone’s favourite Colour. No story from there will be valid here. We die like men.

 

I'm pushing my writing to the max! And things are going to get steamy, going to get sweet. I am not backing down. Mwhaha!

 

This is a whole new thing. 

 

I will make sure to put a warning on what ship it will be or if it will be fluff or smut, depending on if you like one of the other or both.

 

When making requests, please have fun and don't hold back. I am the god of this new fix of short stories: my opinion is the only on that matters. Mwahaha (God complex activate!)

 

Here's my Tumbler (ew) so if you feel shy or have so many ideas, I will check it:

 

@ladyblue226: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ladyblue226

 

I look forward to reading your requests.

 

Please enjoy.

 


	2. Wild and Free: Lance/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A centaur fic, so rare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the first chapter of what I hope will be a long fic filled with random fics commented to me by you, the readers! 
> 
> Thank you again and I hope you all enjoy.

 

Shiro bucks his hooves back against his captures, his forearm is bloody, his arm being chopped just before the shoulder. Ropes bound him to the ground rubbing his skin raw as he tried to buck his way out.

 

His long mane is yanked back by a filthy human that tried to mount him. Shiro rises on his back legs, bucking the man off him. His hooves stomp down, breaking a man’s leg. They took his arm, he will take their lives.

 

It was a means to an end, soon after the humans pinning him to the ground and poking a sharp silver needle into his body, making Shiro fall under sleep’ spell. 

 

Upon waking, Shiro found his hoof in chains. Boxed in a small dark stable. As black as the stallion himself. There is a collar around his neck, thick and cold. Some sort of shock collar. As his hand creeps up his neck, his hair had been chopped off.

 

He can hear voices outside. Muttering in their human language, outside he could hear the trample of hooves outside as well. A strange smell caught his nose, a strange yet familiar smell of a mare. He growled at such a filthy human thing to do. 

 

The doors open, revealing two human males and mare with good skin and the body of a mare: brown and lean. Her mane is long, her braid slung over her shoulder, and eyes as deep as the river he lived by when he was young. 

 

She held, what shiro could only believe was what the humans called a lantern. A flame living away at the glass.

 

Nervously, she walks forward into his space, Shiro is taken aback by her beauty, no one in the wild looked the way she did. She reached up and lit a lamp on the ceiling of the wooden box. 

 

”I’m so glad you're awake, ” she said, not paying the door behind her closing any mind.

 

This is what domesticated horse look like, act like. She was well groomed and body covered because humans like to control what baby parts they see. She wore a white shirt that didn't make it to her belly button.

 

”Who are you?” he asked.

 

She beamed when he spoke, ”I’m Lana, ” she said, ” what's yours?” she lowered herself to sit on the ground, big, hopeful eyes look up at him.

 

”My name is Shirogane, ” he said, puffing his chest out.

 

”What’d your breed? I'm a Paso Fino. Lived and raised in Cuba as a show horse, and for racing when I was younger. It was so fun, but now I live on this farm. It's my first time meeting anyone.”

 

”My breed?” Shiro asked with a raised brow. ”My fur is black and I have a strong build?” he said. ”I grew up here?”

 

”You don't know where your blood is from?” she asked.

 

”No. I grew up in the wild. Not pampered and trained.”

 

Lana’s eyes sparkled, ” you're a wild horse!” she said, ” that's so cool!” she had the biggest grin on her face. ”But I'll bet really dangerous, ” she said, looking at his non-existent right arm. 

 

“Humans did this.”

 

”But humans also fixed you up, ” she said. 

 

”Humans are monsters, ” he said, ” you don't know what it's like to have your family hunted for sport and destroyed, ” he said. 

 

Lana’s face fell in shock, but she bit her tongue and nodded. ”I know what it's like to be taken away from your family, ” she said. ”To be hurt, ” she said.

 

Lana got onto her hooves and lifted her shirt over her head. She was even more beautiful. Lana turns her back to him. Scars covered her back, all different in shape and length. The scares hand melted into a clump of pasty flesh. Whip marks. 

 

”I was never a rule follower. I never did well in my lessons. This is how they broke me, ” she said, putting the shirt back on. ”At least you know your family is at peace, you know what happened. I will never see mine again, ” she said, turning back to him. ”Are we really that different?”

 

*

 

It wasn't too long since Shiro was let out of the wooden box. There was a large field, fenced in, to run around, there were others like him, it was beautiful, calming, but not what he wanted.

 

Shiro learned very quickly what type of farm this is. There are four building. One where the human stay, he doesn't go near it. One where all the other houses sleep, one where they keep the food and get groomed, and the other, is for mating. 

 

This is a farm to breed them. 

 

Lana, how stuck close to him lost of the time, had no idea. She was the only one he was willing to have a civil conversation with, he would lay with her and race with her. He enjoyed her company. He enjoyed her. She made him laugh and soothed his nerves. The thought of her mating with any random stallion angered him.

 

Every time one of the humans asked her to go, what other’s liked to call, the breeding box, Shiro would get between them and drag Lana away. 

 

The humans did nothing to pull her away from her, nor did Lana ever try to pull away. He liked to think that Lana felt as fond of him as he was of her.

 

”Hey, new guy, ” one of the stallions called him over. 

 

”What?” he said, arms crossed. He didn't like being away from Lana more then he had to. 

 

”I was just wondering what is it like to have a total babe all over you?” the male smirked. ”She’s cute and all, but I bet she's a total whore when you breed her. You like the wild girls, you—“

 

Shiro attacked him. Beat him to a bloody pulp and stomped his head in. Shiro had to be roped down and electrocuted. The lightning running through his veins was too much, that he blacked out.

 

*

 

Lana dragged her hand through his hair, slow and caring. A blanket is draped his side, and his body sore. Her fingers are careful as they drag throw his hair. 

 

”Hey, take it easy now, ” she whispers, ” got into a fight, what was that about?” she asked.

 

”Dont worry, ” Shiro said. Her hand is warm against his skin, he takes her hand and rests it on his face. 

 

”Can you tell me more about the outside then?” she said. 

 

”What more is there to tell?” Shiro said, ” even if I could return, I would miss you combing my hair with your fingers.”

 

”You are so sweet to me, ” she said, her cheeks like roses. ”Maybe you could escape, ” she said.

 

”And would you come with me?” Shiro asked.

 

Lana stayed quiet, stroking her hand to his cheek. ”I don't think that I could survive, ” she said.

 

Shiro reached up and touched her cheek, ”You said you used to be used in show, did you not? Jump hurdles, weave through markers, and racing? Didn't you say you were fast? I've seen you, quick fast, ” he praised. ”Besides, I would be there to protect you.”

 

”Do you honestly I’d make a good wild horse like you?” she asked. 

 

”Yes, I’ll take care of you,” Shiro said, ” It would be a lot better than being forced to breed here?” Lana leans forward and kissed his lips, short and tender.

 

*

 

The conversation they had seemed to fade to the back of their memories. 

 

Shiro didn't need to run away right now, he wanted her to come with him. Really, he did. 

 

Shiro was resting in the field, thinking of a plan to escape. He could jump the fence, it would be sloppy and he would have to pull himself over, but it would the fast enough. He could rush the gate doors when they make a delivery to the farm. He just needs to get the collar off.

 

Lana hasn't returned to his side yet. The clouds were rolling in and it was about to rain soon.

 

It wasn't until a loud pounding filled his ears. There was a scream, Shiro’s gaze taken where the mating shack door bursts open. 

 

Lana sprints out, blood dripping from her lip. Her eyes are red, filled with tears. Shiro shot up, worried, angry. 

 

”What happened to you?” Shiro hisses, grabbing her. ”Did you bite someone?” he asked.

 

”I didn't know!” she said, hugging him tightly. ”I promise I didn't know, ” she sobs. ”They led me over and the door was locked and—and—”

 

Shiro held her close, stroking her hair. He glares at the shack. No more waiting. 

 

*

 

This is where the plan takes place. Shiro and Lana where lead to the box where they mate the others. But there is something that Shiro noticed long before, that the back isn't guarded. Lana had snatched the key to unlock his shock collar. 

 

They had eaten and drank before, they only needed to run. Just run.

 

He was going to kick the door down when they are left alone. Once locked inside, Lana had undone his collar, before he could enjoy the freedom of his neck, he started bucking down the wall. After the first buck, he could tell it would come down soon.

 

It was loud, fast, but the wall came down in a few strong kicks. And like that, Shiro took her hand and they ran.

 

They didn't stop, not until dark had come and their hooves couldn't carry them anymore. 

 

They hid for the night, only to get back and run some more in the morning, in a different direction. They couldn't be predictable, and they had to keep moving until they found others to blend in with. 

 

They continued this pattern for four days until they finally found other Centaurs to blend in with. 

 

*

 

Lana struggled at first, sleeping on the ground and in the cold, not being regularly groomed and fed property. But as the weeks bleed into months, her braided hair flew wild and she had cuts and scars from working hard to keep them alive. She would sleep next to him for warmth, and they'd each other in the lake or river when the herd moved. 

 

”Wild looks good on you, ” Shiro said, ruffling her hair.

 

”It looks good on you too, ” Lana said. ”The real you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting off strong with dole Shance! Moving on to the next request now


	3. Tell The Stars Goodbye: Male!Allura/Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male!Allura - Lure

 

Lana couldn't handle it, she couldn’t. She was on the brink of collapsing in on herself. Her knees are shaking, chest heaving, hands trembling as he stares down at her. ”Lure, please, ” she whispered, desperately clinging onto him. ”Don’t go, ” she begged.

 

Lure placed a hand on her cheek and one on her lower back. His smile is strained, eyes locked with hers. ”It’s going to be alright, ” he spoke softly.

 

”Of course it will be, ” Lana said, holding the sides of his face, ” you’ll make it that why, ” she said. “You’re going to make everything okay,” she said. 

 

He nods, holding her closer. He leans down, touching their foreheads. She just wants to feel him, treasure the last of his warmth.

 

She slides her hands around his waist, pressing him close as if they could melt together. ”I don't want you to go, ” he said.

 

Lure stayed quiet, he tilted her head up to press their lips together. The marks Lure gave her started to glow, the last thing he will give her. It was slow, gentle, and then it was gone.

 

Hunk placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her back going to chase him. God, she wanted to run, and she nearly did, if it wasn't for Keith holding her wrist, and Hunk on her shoulder, she would have chased him. 

 

”No, ” Honerva spoke, soft yet bold, she placed a hand on Lure’s chest, giving him a push to knock him to the ground, quintessence running through his body. “Take him and leave. I have taken too much already.”

 

At that moment, Lana sprung free from their grades and ran to Lure, lying unconscious on the ground. Lana cradled his head, looking up the older Altean woman. 

 

”Go now, before it is too late.”

 

Shiro and Hunk helped lift the prince up and back to the lions. Lana begged to have Lure ride with her, she nearly lost him, not this time, never again.

 

The universe was put back to normal and Honerva was reunited with her family. Lure had woke quietly in the middle of the night with pain in his chest and hair messy. 

 

He went to move his hand, but couldn't find the strength to move it. He looked over to find Lana snuggled up next to him with her hand holding his and blanket draped over her as she slept.

 

He smiled wearily, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. ”You're always looking after me, aren't you?” he said.

 


	4. Bad Girl: Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning! 
> 
> Adorable smut, but smut all the same!
> 
> You have been warned!

 

Keith was stiff under his girlfriend’s arm draped over his shoulder. She was texting on her phone, leaning into him lazily, not paying attention to anyone.

 

He isn't used to her friends, these types of friends make him uncomfortable. Loud and wild, like no one was around and without care.

 

”Babe, look at this, ” she said, tipping her phone to him. ”I found this restaurant, want to go there later?” she asked.

 

The place was nice, well managed and clean. ”Yeah, that's fine, ” he said, stiff in the company of her friends. 

 

Karaoke isn’t his version of fun. He didn't want to sing, he didn't want to be around these types of people. But they were Lana’s friends, so he can deal with them for a few hours.

 

”You gonna sing next Lana?” Ezor asked, handing over the microphone.

 

”Nah, I'm fine with sitting here for now, ” she said, smiling up at Ezor.

 

”What about you, cutie?” she asked Keith instead. ”Wanna show off those vocal cords?”

 

Keith shifts uncomfortably, ” no thanks, ” he said. Lana looks over her shoulder, as the next song is started and attention is off of them. 

 

”You don't look like you're having fun, ” Lana said, frowning. ”Do you want to go?” she said.

 

”No, no, it's fine, ” he said. 

 

Lana took her hand off Keith, moving to hold his hand. She tucks a hair behind her multiple pierced ear. ”Baby, if you want to go home, we can go, ” she said, ” I know this isn't your speed.” Keith is quiet for a moment, not looking her in the eyes. Lana leans forward and pulls his face towards hers. ”I’m only here because I wanted you to get closer to my friends, but you aren't having fun, and I just want to be with you, ” she said.

 

Keith tries to ignore her, but he really would rather just watch a movie with her or read. ”Yeah, I would feel better if we just left, ” he said.

 

Lana smiled, taking his face and placing a kiss on his lips. Keith sucks at kissing, he's sloppy and doesn't know where to move or put his tongue. He just slowly shadows Lana’s aggressive and skilled lips and tongue. She had a fist full of his hair, lightly yanking him back as she crawls all over him.

 

”I thought you said we were heading home, ” Keith pointed out, voice raspy and cheeks rosy.

 

She smirks, toothy and wide. ”Yeah, but I was pissed when Ez called you a cutie. You're mine.”

 

They quickly grab their bags and rush out of the private room, taking a bus to Keith’s place. Shiro was barely home anymore, Lana had practically moved in the sense that she is there more then Shiro has been in the last few months they've been dating.

 

Lana and Keith stumble backwards onto his bed locking lips and pulling clothes off each other. Lana breaks the kiss, hovering on top of him. ”When is Shiro coming back?” she asked.

 

”Not until late, ” he said. 

 

”Perfect, ” she said. 

 

Sloppy, they continued to kiss, Lana taking the lead. Keith didn't like that she had a lot more experience than him, but he was grateful. 

 

Lana unzips Keith’s pants, yet stops when Keith is left a little uncomfortable. ”Are you okay?” she asked, pulling her hand back. ”We don't have to...”

 

”No, I want to, ” he mutters, ” I've just...never done this before, ” he said.

 

”I know, I know, ” she said in a calming manner. ” But we can wait, we can, ” she said with a smile. ”Let just binge Lord of the rings, ” she said, slowly getting off of him.

 

A heavy weight fell over Keith’s heart. He wanted to please his girlfriend even though he is new to dating. He can't be anything like her past boyfriends. 

 

So they sat there, not even halfway into the movie and Keith felt bad. Even with a relaxed smile on Lana’s face, her body lazing into him, he knows that Lana isn't happy, not truly. He can't be like her past lovers that always seem to know what she wants.

 

He can never be what she wanted.

 

”Maybe we should break up, ” Keith muttered.

 

Lana shivered for a moment before looking over at Keith. She paused the movie and stayed silent. ”Is that what you want?” she asked.

 

”No, but I...I can't be like any of ex-boyfriends...or girlfriends, ” he said. ”I can't be like any of them.”

 

”Hey, ” Lana said, ” I'm not dating you because you are like them, I'm dating you because I like you. Only you.” She held his face, gently, with one hand. ”I don't want you to be anyone else, ” she said. ”Is this about earlier?” 

 

”Maybe, ” he said.

 

Slowly, Lana leaned over, pressing their lips together, taking the lead as she always does. ”Want to try again?” she asked, her face heated.

 

Keith had barely ever seen her blush, always so cool and snarky to let her cheeks go red. Keith nods, having their lips touch once more. 

 

Lana took the lead, as she always did, hands moving up Keith’s body, pulling his shirt up over his head and yanking his head back as she kisses up his neck.

 

She kissed down his chest, hands founding his chest. She looks up from where his jean button and belt are. ”Want to go to your room?” she asked. 

 

They move to his room, flinging clothes back off again. Lana pinned him back down on the bed with an excited grin. She straightens up to undo her bra before tossing it to the door. 

 

”Want me to blow you?” she said. Boldly smiling, knowing it would make Keith squirm. 

 

It isn't the first time, definitely not. Lana likes to make him squirm. She revels in it. 

 

Lana pulls his dick out of his boxers, she kisses up the head, licking it carefully as she grins up at him. Her lips are soft as they curl around his length. She's slow, careful with yeah lips and tongue. Lana is gentle like she always is. 

 

Keith closes his eyes, eyes half lid, and hand stocking Lana’s cheek. She leans into it, he would laugh at how just how cute she is if it wouldn't be awkward. 

 

Lana let's go with a pop, whipping off the drool and precum. ”Ready?” she asked with a bold grin. 

 

Keith nods. ”Yeah, ” he mutters. ”Condoms are in the top drawer on the left. Under the science textbook.” 

 

Lana climbed over, searching through his drawer. “Nice place to hide porn mags, ” she jokes, ” but the best place is behind the book in the bookshelf. Parents never look there, ” she joked, looking back on Keith.

 

He was red, ” you got personal experience?” He asked.

 

Lana pulls out a pack of condoms and lube packets and laughs,” where do you think I steal my brothers’? She asked. ”I also hide sex toys in my shoes, ” she said. ” It's a good thing I have the smallest feet in the family. No one even looks at my closet.”

 

”Revels a lot, ” he laughs as shuffled over to him. ”You use them often?” he asked.

 

Lana plops down beside him, striking a pose like Rose from the Titanic with a cocky grin on his face. ”I used one earlier tonight.” 

 

”You planned this...” he said.

 

”Nope.” Lana shook her head as she rips the picket open. ”My ex kept getting too handies in the locker room. Boo could keep her hands off me. Bitch couldn't take a hint that I'm dating a total babe now” she said, wiggling her eyebrows at him, ” and my teachers were on my ass, I had to relieve stress before going out.” She hands it to Keith, who, very carefully, slips it onto his dick. 

 

”You didn't tell me that, ” Keith said. ”Do people harass you a lot?” he asked.

 

”Meh, ” Lana shrugs, ” I just have horrible taste in partners, ” she said as she rips open, ” but hopefully I got it right on this try, ” she said with a smile.

 

Like a villain, Lana rubs her hands together, grin dark and eyes mischievous. She rips open the two of the lube packets and hands one to him. 

 

“What are you going to do with that?” He asked. 

 

“Have you never seen a girl masturbate?” She asked.

 

“Oh,” Keith lets out, cheeks pink. 

 

Lana bursted out laughing, one hand on Keith’s shoulder, with her head pressed against his chest. “You are so cute,” she laughed. 

 

Lana looked up with tears in her eyes and a wide smile on her face. She moves her none-lubed hand to his cheek and kisses him gently. Slowly, she pushes him back as her fingers inter herself. She quiet as she fingers herself, tongue shoves its way to his mouth as he did the same. 

 

Lana kicked up a leg over his hips, she pulls back to loom over him. ”Now all I need is a cowboy hat and we’re set, ” she joked.

 

”In the closest, ” Keith blurted.

 

”No way!” Lana said and she lept up and rushed to the closet. When she turns, she is wearing a cowboy hat he got at the fair last summer. ”Now I'm ready, ” she said, hands out, presenting her bare skin.

 

Lana skips back to him and crawls back onto the bed and placed herself on his hips once again. 

 

”Ready baby?” she asked.

 

”Yeah baby, ” he whispered. 

 

Lana is careful when she lines up his dick to her pussy, finally, they both sigh, getting used to the feeling. Lana gives him a wink, ” how's your first time, babe?” she asked with a slight strain in her voice. 

 

Taking a few deep breaths, Keith places his hands on her hips, rubbing circles on the meat of her thighs. ” It feels good, ” Keith said. ”It’s so warm.”

 

Lana laughs, ” yeah?” she asked. ”I’ll have to take your word for it, ” she said. ”Maybe we can try different types of pegging?” she asked. 

 

”What’s pegging?” he asked. 

 

”Don’t worry about it, ” Lana said, ”I'll show you someday, ” she said with a tip of the cowboy hat as she rises herself up. Pretty hot. 

 

They both have a moment to take it slow, gentle, Lana easing Keith up to taking a bit more of a lead. His mouth on her neck, and hand on her breast and the other holding her hand. Lana’s moans sound so sweet, touch on fire. 

 

Keith started to buck his hips into the movement, making Lana hum and ah at the suddenly timed jerks of his hips.

 

”Keith, kiss me, please, ” she begged. They press their lips together, Keith taking the lead and forcing Lana on her back. He had become bold. ”You're doing so good, ” she praised. ”You feel good, ” she whines.

 

She pulled on his hair, kissed his face and moaned loudly in his ear. Keith bucked his hips, finding a steady rhythm. 

 

”Fuck!” Lana screamed, covering her mouth, her chest heaving heavy. She tossed her head back, body trembling.

 

”Are you okay?” he asked, starting to slow.

 

”No, no. Keep going, ” she edged on. ”Right there, ” she said. 

 

Keith swallowed, broken out of his sec haze. He starts up his movement again, seeing Lana tremble again. This time, he doesn't stop.

 

”Yes! Oh god, Keith!” she screamed, tossing her head back and clawing up like a bear clawing at a tree and pulling him down by his hair desperately. ”Keep going—Fuck!” He had never seen her such a mess, never wearing as much, she was recked. 

 

Her legs start to squeeze his hips, toes kicking up the bed sheets. ”Yeah, I'm cumming too, ” he whispers, feeling his body lag, trembling in pleasure. 

 

Like chains, Lana’s legs wrap around him, never letting him go as she let's out a final cry and collapsed onto the bed, limp.

 

Keith took a few more drags back and forth before pulling out. He gives himself a rub before cumming. He ties up the condom and tossed it into the trash. 

 

He collapsed down beside her, ”I can't feel my legs, ” Lana groaned. 

 

”Was I good?” Keith asked with a shy smile. 

 

Lana holds a thumbs up, ”ten out of ten, am definitely fucking again, ” she moved tiredly. Lana reached for the cowboy head and wrapped it over Keith's face with a tired chuckle. 

 

”I should have diddled you a long time ago, ” Lana laughed. They laid their together, sticky and sweaty, just resting under the blankets. 

 

” Let's not go to school tomorrow, ” Keith muttered.

 

”Wow, Keith. Such a bad boy, ” she tiredly teased, ” maybe I am a bad influence?” 

 

”Yeah totally, ” Keith said, kisses her forehead. 

 

”I’m going to kiss your dumb face when I wake up, ” she slurs before drifting off. 

 

Keith rubs her back with a soft smile on her face, ” night Lana.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smutty chapter! How did I do?


	5. Whispers Of A Witch: Lance/Sendak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, someone requested it and I was like, hmmm, this is going to be interesting. So here is it.

 

Lana watched Shiro stare at the Sendak in the cryopod. How still he laid, how peaceful the vicious Galra commander is trapped in cryo-sleep.

 

Shiro looked tormented, completely haunted by that man’s ghostly eyes. Lana never really saw him, only at the moment that she woke just long enough to shoot his arm off, but still, she couldn't imagine the hell the other paladins and Alteans faced.

 

Lana rubs her shoulder, her back, that once soft and smooth skin she is so proud of has a scar forever covering the whole of her back. 

 

Lana hid where Shiro wouldn't notice her, he never noticed her, no one really did.Lana felt out of the loop after, never really with everyone. 

 

Slowly, she made her way up the Sendak, still frozen and still asleep. Galra looks more fluffy then she thought, like a roughed up back alley cat that wondering its way into a cozy home and refusing to leave without breaking a few vaces. 

 

Lana crossed her arms as if it were a shield or some form of armour against her and him. Just her, him, and this thick cryo-pod between them. ”You caused so much damage didn't you big guy?” He didn't answer, she didn't expect him to. ”I heard you were planning on stealing me and Shiro away, to the Galra, ” she said, ” I wonder what you would have done?” she asked the sleeping man. She gave the glass two taps, leaning in with a weird smile. ”Great talk buddy. You're a really good listener.”

 

It became routine to see him. Lana was careful when she spoke, never reviling anything and keeping things short. Sometimes she would have little role-playing with herself, with him as the straight men.

 

No one seemed to listen except for the only being in the forced to.

 

Sometimes she spiced it up by learning Galra or talking about war strategy, just for him. It was dumb, really dumb. He probably wasn't listening, she didn't care. Just knowing a pair of ears are listening to what she had to say. Maybe if he did ever wake up, he’d remember her heat near, or remember her laughter. 

 

It wasn't until she went down to the cryoprobes one day, and he was gone, along with all their time together. She had grown used to his furry face and fluffy ears, and those sharp teeth. It was most comforting, almost. 

 

Months had passed, and Lana had forgotten her attachments to those hours she spent basically talking to herself with him just sleeping. 

 

Shiro had gone missing for a while. Keith was a total wreck for the whole time. When Shiro did come back, there was something odd about him. Lana thought that maybe it was the stress. 

 

Lana had gotten closer to the paladins, though she could always feel that there was something missing between them. Shiro yelled at her a lot. She never really knew why, but whenever she tried to talk back, Keith would cut in or Shiro would scream louder. 

 

She felt useless. Just a worthless pawn.

 

She carried on as if she didn't sneak down to the cryoprobes at night to have one-sided conversations with herself. 

 

Lana, Keith, and Shiro were going on a mission together. A base raid with shall stay in the shadows. 

 

Lana hung back a little, letting Shiro and Keith go back and forth as she kept watch. She had her sniper rifle trained on anything that moves. She took her eyes off the scope for a mere second, ” Guys, we aren't making any progress like this, ” she said before turning back to look out.

 

Lana gasped, slamming a hand over her mouth as she saw him. Sendak, alive, and taking with the witch, Haggar. Lana never saw her before, but Allura and Shiro said that she was creepy to look at, and they were right. 

 

Lana shakes her head, focusing on the shot. She could easily take one of them out there and then. Haggar is more trouble, but Sendak is the bigger and easier target. She trained the Galra Commander’s head, waiting for an opening. 

 

”What are you doing!” Shiro whispered in a harsh and sharp tone. It scared Lana. She missed. 

 

”There they are! The paladins!” Sendak roared. It shook her to her core. 

 

”You idiot, ” Shiro growled as he helped Keith up and got ready to run. His words stung.

 

Lana got up herself, ” I was taking out a threat! You should have made up your mind! And you scared me!” she yelled back.

 

”Don’t talk back to your leader, ” Shiro hissed as they started running back. To the red lion.

 

They were going to fast, Shiro and Keith, they had gotten a head start while Lana was shooting drones that name after them.

 

They wouldn't leave her, right? They were going to help her right?

 

Then she saw Sendak round the corner, Lana stumbled backwards into a run, not going too far when she trips and smashed head first into the ground. 

 

Her head spun as she reached for her gun, deep monster-like laughter bounced off the walls and ting in her ears. 

 

A claw stretched forward snatched her ankle, dragging her back. Lana claws at the floor beneath her, to no avail. 

 

”Shiro! Keith! Somebody! Help me!” she screams on the coms, but no one answered. 

 

When she looked into those cruel eyes and saw his sharp teeth, Lana knew she was in for hell. 

 

”So it was you, ” he growled, making Lana turn away, she was like a fish on a hook, week and about to die. ”I changed my mind, Witch. This one will do nicely.”

 

Then it went dark. 

 

When Lana woke again, she didn't feel the same, where she was, wasn't the same, but she couldn't put the puzzle pieces together. 

 

Did she look different, maybe, she couldn't tell? Brighter blue eyes, pointy ears and dark blue scales on her cheeks that look like they stretched down her cheeks. She couldn't remember.

 

She flicked up her mask and good as she lounges in the commander’s chair. She watched the blue quintessence drip off her fingers and make shapes with them. No one stopped her, no one dared to stop her.

 

”What have I told you, ” Commander Sendak growled, drawing the newly made Druid's attention. ”That is my seat, ” he spoke words over venom. 

 

She rose from his seat, patiently waiting. When he does sit, Sendak pulls her into his lap, her legs propped on his thighs and head on his shoulder. This is her seat. 

 

”Tell me, what did you learn today?” he asked, a claw twirling a bit of her hair. 

 

”I learned how to steal the quintessence out a living thing. Just enough so that it is still alive though, ” she said. ”The Witch 

Getting better at making shadow clones of myself.”

 

”Must be from your once dormant Altean gene, ” Sendak chuckled. ”Now you can be useful towards the empire.”

 

”Yes, ” Lana agreed, ” I want to be useful. I am so happy I was made for you, ” she said.

 

Sendak lifted her chin with his claw, ”You will become my witch one I am Emperor of the Galra, ” he promised. 

 

”I would like that very much, ” she said.

 

”Of course you would, ” he said with a beastly grin, mouth filled with sharp teeth. 

 

Lana played with his felon face, Lana can't help but laugh. She was the only allowed to touch him, the only one allowed to be seated in his lap. 

 

”Commander, Sir, it seems that Voltron is demanding a trade.” 

 

Both Lana and Sendak turn to the guard. “And what do they wish to trade?” he ordered.

 

”The blue paladin for Lotor.”

 

Lana curled into Sendak with a pout, ” I didn't know we had the blue paladin here, ” she said. 

 

”My dear, have forgotten?” Sandak asked. ”It was you. You were the blue paladin.”

 

Lana had forgotten, and she wished it stayed that way. ”I don't want to go back, ” she pouted. 

 

”I have a plan, my dear, ” Sendak said, ” don't worry.”

 

Upon the day of the trade, Lana stood beside Sendak with her hood and mask down and a clone of what she would look like as a human, stood. 

 

Lana sent the clone out as Lotor stepped forward. She was careful, steady. The clone was nearly perfect until Lotor slashed it through with the black Bayard.

 

Sendak shielded her from attack, leading her into the ship as he turned to fight. ”Commander!” she yelled as she shot a beam of quintessence at the other attacking paladins. They all looked shocked like they never saw dark blue quintessence before. 

 

Sendak and some of the droids charge into the fray as Lana readies the ship for take off. She only needs Sendak to get back on board.

 

Once the ship is ready, Lana rushes out. ”Commander Sendak, the ship is ready!” 

 

He doesn't answer, only tossing the paladins off him. Lana curls her fists in anger, she knows she isn't supposed to leave the ship, but he is her top priority.

 

Lana rushes out, placing her hands on Sendak’s back, giving up her own quintessence to make him stronger. She collapsed exhaustion. 

 

When Lana woke, She was trapped in an Altean cell. Sendak wasn't anywhere in sight. Thinking she’s alone, Lana flips up her mask and hood to get a better look. 

 

”See what I told you, ” she heard someone say as she turned around. 

 

”It really is Lana, ” Hunk and Pidge gaped. 

 

”So she really did betray us, ” Allura said, arms crossed. 

 

”But does she look Altean?” Keith asked.

 

Before Allura could say, Lotor spoke up. ”The Witch, Haggar must have found a dormant Altean gene and harnessed it, ” he said. 

 

Lana stayed silent, having no idea what they were talking about. 

 

” Let's ask Lana then, ” Shiro spoke up. 

 

”I have no idea who any of you are, ” she said. ”The Witch Haggar took unnecessarily memories away when I was being made for commander Sendak. Where is he?” 

 

”So you don't remember us, ” Hunk said, shocked and heartbroken.

 

”I only know that you are the paladins of Voltron. And once, I was one of you, ” she said. ”And that two of you left me behind.”

 

”We came back didn't we?!” Keith spoke up.

 

”Lana, we are sorry, but you were a liability—”

 

”Shiro?!” Allura and Hunk snapped. 

 

”So I was useless?” Lana asked. ”No wonder you handed me over to the Galra empire, ” she said. 

 

”That's not what I meant, ” Shiro said. ”I meant, it was too risky to go back for you, ” Shiro said. ”It was better losing one paladin then losing three.”

 

Pidge elbowed him, ” you can't just say that.”

 

”But it's the truth, ” Lana said before Shiro could. ”I bet you are unhappy with what I have become, though I don't know what I once was, ” she said.

 

”Do you really think they are coming back for you?” Shiro asked.

 

Lana thought for a moment, she really wanted to believe that Sendak does still care for her and will come for her, but it isn't realistic. For the good of the Galra, he will leave her. 

 

”No, ” she said, though it hurt her heart. ”He would not risk my life over another. So do with me as you please.”

 

Coran stepped forward before any of them could speak. He opened up the call and walked forward and cuffed her. He wrapped he lead her out and through the paladins. 

 

”Coran, what are you doing?” Allura ordered.

 

”Getting back Number three, ” he spoke without looking back at them. 

 

Lana was led into the cryoprobes, where she stepped in without complaint of fuss. When she woke up once more, she had the same face but her memories returned.

 

She had time to catch up and relearn old habits. She missed them. She cried a lot. But even as she goes on with her life, fighting against the Galra, she still waits for Sendak to come back for her, though it is a stupid thought.

 

When Shiro Dropped Lotor off to fight on who would become the next emperor, once she saw his ship, Lana couldn't help but smile. He was alive. 

 

Sendak noticed her ship flying above. Amongst the hell that raged on the battlefield, Lana flew down to join in the battle with the paladins. 

 

Before she could exit her lion, Sendak jumped her, pinning her to a wall inside her lion. Her heart pounds. 

 

He grabbed her face, and kissed her with all his strength, making the human girl claw at his hold. 

 

”Gods I missed you, my witch, ” he said with a purr.

 

Even though they are on opposite sides, Lana still found her heart melting. ”I missed you too, my Emperor.”

 


	6. Broken Wrist: Lance/Lotor

 

Lotor didn’t know humans were so fragile. Torture shouldn't have broken her so easily. Other creatures don't break as easily as she did.

 

He stood in awe as the red paladin trembles beneath his boot crying, holding her wrists and sobbing in pain. She spat out blood on his boot, a rubbed the blood dripping from her nose with her sleeve. 

 

Humans are just so,  too , fragile. 

 

She wimpered but didn't beg. Even as the red paladin trembles, holding her arm and bleeding from the nose and mouth, she didn't beg for mercy.

 

“Shall we continue, Lotor?” 

 

Lotor took a moment, looking down at the paladin. She wasn’t going to speak, even if it meant breaking or dying. ”Come here,” he whispered as he lifted her into his arms. She hisses in pain, looking at her broken wrist.

 

“It’s broken, if it isn’t treated...” She cried over her dominant hand.

 

“I didn’t release that you would break so easily. I apologize.” He combed his claws through her hair, feeling the sweat-damp curls that stuck to her head. He took her wrist and held it as though it was a rare jewel. 

 

She trembled but didn't pull away. Probably scared it will be broken further by the prince. Her eyes were like the dark waters on planet Dahul. He was bewitched my those eyes.

 

He may have taken pity on the girl, but there was no point in having a broken bargaining chip. ”Come now, ” he said. He placed her hand back down. “Let’s fix that wrist. You may not be able to snipe with a busted hand.”

 

The arm was bandaged and healed by the druids. He tucked her back into her cell, newly refurbished with a blanket and pillow. He held her wrist, like a pet reaching out it's paw. He looked it over and kissed it.

 

When he left the red paladin’s cell, his hand still warm and eyes still wanting to search back towards her. 

 

”So, she ain't talking huh?” Ezor asked. She was propped up against the wall with her arms crossed. ”What are we gonna do now?” 

 

”Wait, ” Lotor said. ”We can still use her even if she doesn’t speak.” He didn’t like the words leaving his mouth, his own words, but cruel still. The red paladin looked like an innocent creature with her soft warm skin and dark blue eyes.

 

”Why did you stop our fun? We could of broken her some more?” Zethrid pounded her fist into her hand. ”We would've got her begging before long.”

 

”No need, ” Lotor brushed her off. ”We can always use her as a bargaining chip. A paladin that is compatible with both lions wouldn't be something worth losing.” Then he remembered. The half-breed that can fly in the red and black lion. It would be hard to find a new paladin, but not impossible.

 

Each evening, Lotor would sit outside the paladin's cell to check out the wound and make her feel more comfortable. It seemed to work, though she kept her distance when speaking. 

 

He wanted to keep her like an exotic pet, she was like a cat needing to be groomed and cared for. 

 

The current black paladin, Keith, had stormed his ship and broke out the red paladin from her cell. The prince was livid and hunted the paladin like a dog until they had left his ship and both paladins we're gone.

 

Though she was gone, those dark blue eyes didn't leave his mind. His hand still felt warm from her body and lips still tingle. 

 


	7. Reunion: Lance/Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut is this. Also, sorry that this was late, I’m having a huge writers block right now and can’t seem to break it. Thank you for waiting

 

Matt saw her across the way, while Pidge was introducing the other paladinsx, his eyes locked on her the moment he saw her. He couldn't run to her, they did did not know, none of them can know that the blue paladin, now, the red paladin was his lover. 

 

He became numb to his sister's voice as she listed the others off as he saw her again. Even with seeing Shiro again, it was Lana his eyes were on. 

 

She was still so softer and slender, even under the bulky armour. 

 

”And this is Lana, but we call her Lance, ” Pidge said.

 

I know , he wanted to say. Hold her close and kiss her until no breath was left until his lungs. To press her close and smell her shampoo. 

 

No one knew that Matt had a girlfriend, he promised not to tell. He was older than her and was going to space. 

 

”You are so beautiful, ” he whispered. 

 

”Wow Matt, calm down.” Pidge elbowed him as he reached out to shake her hand.

 

”Nice to meet you, ” she said, smiling wide and her cheeks pink.

 

He missed that smile on those kissable lips. He could kiss her, he would, but he can't because no one knows, and no one can know, not now. And by the why Lana is acting, she must think the same.

 

”Nice to meet you too, ” he said. 

 

He spent the first bit with his sister and Hunk and Coran, though he loves going over strategy with them and hanging with Shiro again, he kept back looking at Lana, how alone she looked, did no one notice? 

 

When he met her eyes, he could feel the tension between them, the want, the loneliness. Matt looked back from where was fiddling with her sleeve, she gnawed on her lower lip, eyes pleading for him. She made a small yet visible hand motion.

 

He couldn't help it, he was drawn to her, he left his sister and the group in silence. 

 

”Right Matt? Matt?” Pidge asked, but when Matt didn't answer, she turned to find he want there, not was Lance, who normally sits off by herself while they work.

 

”Where did Matt go?”

 

Lana gasped as Matt pushed her up against the wall of her bedroom. She clawed at her back and tugged his hair as she kissed him, he could hardly breathe.

 

Matt was quick to lift up her shirt off and unhook her bra and hooked up her legs up over his hips. 

 

”I missed you so much, ” Lana said, kissing his mouth again. 

 

”I missed you too, ” he said. 

 

They made quick work of their clothes and somehow made their way to the bed while clinging on to one another like a sloth to a branch.

 

Matt hooked her leg under his arm and pushed thighs up. Lana tugged at his hair, a d clawed at his back. Their moves are sloppy, just wanting to be close to one another. 

 

”I missed you so much, ” Lana whispers close to his ear. 

 

”God, I missed you too, ” he said. His cheeks are hot, body sweating as they move together. Holding her close made his heart pound and mind fog from all reason and all life outside of that room. 

 

Matt kissed up her neck, leaving marks on her neck and shoulder with no regard for anyone seeing. No one else mattered. 

 

It was just them in that dark room, the sounds of their low moans bouncing off the walls and soaking the ear with a sloppily slapping of skin follows soon after. 

 

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, making them freeze for a moment. ”Lana, have you seen Matt?” Pidge asked from the other side. 

 

”Answer her, ” Matt mutters, though he doesn't stop moving. 

 

Lana threw her head back, holding back the cry in the throat before speaking gin a shaking voice, that hopefully is muffled by the door. ”Yeah, ” she gasps, ” we were talking a bit ago, ” she said.

 

Matt kissed her shoulder, softly laughing into her shoulder. ”Not anymore.”

 

Lana whacked him with her elbow but continued to speak.” Maybe he got hungry? Or taking a shower? He was really smelly when he got here, ” Lana jabs at him. 

 

Matt snaps his hip suddenly, making Lana yelps, slamming a hand over her mouth, eyes nearly rolling back. 

 

”You okay in there?” Pidge asked.

 

”Yeah, ” Lana hissed, ” just stubbed my toe, ” she said.

 

”Okay? I'll talk to you later, ” she said before leaving. 

 

”I hate you, ” Lana growls in frustration before grabbing his face and kissing him full on the month. 

 

”Of course you do, ” Matt says between kisses. ”I love you too.”

 

At the end of the night when Dinner was about to be served, the two made they've presences known with messy hair and different clothes. 

 

”Where the heck have you been?” Pidge pours at Matt, ”You missed all the coding.”

 

Matt took his seat across from Lana and digs into his meal. ”Sorry Pidge, I'll be around for awhile so don't you worry, ” he said, sneaking Lana a wink.

 

In return, Lana raises her leg, her foot grazing up his leg and playfully nudge his crotch. Oh, he going to get her back for that later.

 

”Hey, what that on your neck?” Hunk asks.

 

Lana shrugs, knowing full well what they are, ” probably a big bite, ” she said, smiling at Matt. Oh, now he was definitely getting her back for that.

 


	8. Hidden Mistress: Lance/Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Lotor has been married for nine years, Allura was his first love, not his true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based around the 1880’s, please just roll with it.
> 
> There is some French, I can not speak French, I am sorry.
> 
> There will be some smut in this

Lana fixed her collar. Tucks her hair back into a messy bun like it was before she entered master Lotor’s bedchamber. She clipped on the pendant Master Lotor gave her. As the head maid and Lotor’s personal maid, it was her right. Like an Olympian winning a gold medal.

 

Lotor turned in onto his side, eyes barely open as he reaches overreached across the bed. His hand grabbed her hip pulling her to sit on the bed. ”Must you be in such a hurry?” he asked. He crawled up and pulled her back again his chest. He loosened her collar, pressing a kiss on her neck.

 

Lana hums. She runs a hand through Lotor’s hair and kissed his forehead. ”The mistress is arriving home in a few hours,” she said. “I have arranged for a carriage ride through the town. The driver should take you to the park and then to a five-star restaurant called Marionette. There will be an arrangement of junaberries on your table with the finest red wine. The driver will then take you back to the hotel where you may spend the rest of your evening.” 

 

Lotor takes a deep breath, breathing in the sent of the vanilla shampoo he gifted her a few weeks ago. ”What would I do without you?” he said. 

 

Lana threw her head back and laughed. She turned around and pinned Lotor on the bed. She had this smile, mischievous but stern. ”You don't need me, ” she said.

 

”You’re right. I want you.”

 

She kissed him, soft and quick. She touched him longingly. “We will be returning to England from a week from today. I will return in the morning to get you ready for your meeting.”

 

”Join me for a bubble bath?”

 

Lana shook her head at the childish request, ” you know I can't.”

 

Lotor sighed. He made no move to get up. He would rise when he was alone.

 

”Passez une bonne soirée, maître Lotor, ” she spoke removing herself from his warmth. She straightens out her long skirt,before giving it a twirl. She lifted it in a curtsey with a warm smile on her face. 

 

”Repose-toi bien, mon cher.” He blew her a kiss.

 

She caught it and placed it in her heart. She blew him a kiss and he did the same. Then she was gone. 

 

The evening played out as his maid had told him. His wore his best pocket watch and tie. His hair was slicked back and shoes shined.

 

Allura’s hair is up in a fluffy bun, her curls rounding out her face. A hat with red and pink roses sat atop her head. She wore a large pink dress with back tucked up and the collar ruffled. She was his beautiful wife a business partner.

 

The carriage road him and his wife down to the park. The low sun painted the gardens gold. Allura had her parallel to shelf her from the last bits of remaining light before they took the car for dinner. Once back at the hotel, Allura and he has sex until dawn.

 

The night was _nearly_ perfect. 

 

On schedule, a soft knock was at the door. Lana was there to get him ready and escort him to his meeting. She assisted with carrying his bags as they enter the work establishment. She waited outside as the board meeting took place. 

 

All the while, Lotor couldn’t stop thinking about her. Waiting patiently outside the door with the other assistants and workers. 

 

This always makes him anxious. _Was she being harassed? Flirting with other men? Sleeping with other wealthy men?_

 

Once the meeting was over Lotor calmed himself down enough to ask for a spare room to do... _work_.

 

Lana accompanied him to the spare room where he locked the door and pulled the curtains shut. 

 

”Master Lotor, is everything alright?” Lana asked.

 

He kissed her. Pinned her up against the wall, stripped her of her stalking, and lifted her up onto the desk.  He made sweet and slow love to her, he hid markings on her upper thighs and neck. Places only he may look. She was never allowed to leave marks. He wants her too, god he wants to be hers as much as she is his. But this time, Lana kissed behind his ear, leaving a mark. A small one.

 

She clung to his neck, legs lifted above his shoulders, and skirt folding over half of her. Her moans were soft and low, careful not to make a sound. God, he wants to make her scream—to hear her cry out in pleasure, but he can't. 

 

Lana bit her lip, enough for her to bleed. ”fuck—” she slapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes, those deep dark blue eyes held fear. 

 

Lotor could only laugh behind his palm, trying to block the laughter. ”So unlady-like,” he whispered.

 

A day before leaving France, Allura dropped a boring comment. She fiddled with reckless while drinking tea. ”I think I want to live here, ” she said between sips.

 

Lana nearly dropped the teapot as she poured Lotor’s share. The tea is spilt. ”My apologies, Master, ” she mutters as she whips up the mess.

 

”Do not worry, ” he tells her. ”Now, Darling, what is this about staying in France?” he asked. 

 

”I quite like it here, ” she said, finishing her tea. 

 

”Allura, my darling, we have tickets to return back to England. Our workers are homesick and our family must wish to see us again, ” he said, ” and the business.”

 

Lotor convinced his wife to only extending her trip. He left his best men to watch over her for another few weeks while Lotor returned home.

 

This worked out in his favour. Lana was able to sleep in his room, bath with him. Alone and free. They snuck down to the lower levels and danced with the commoners, slept in late and read books in each other’s company. Alone they spent while Allura was away on her trip.

 

Even back in England, Lana belonged to him. She left marks and moaned loudly when alone with him. He had her. 

 

Allura had been his first love. A childish love and then marriage when he and Allura grew into teenagers. 

 

But in his teenage years, a young maid entered the house, apprenticing under the head maid to replace her. Allura may have been his first love, but that young girl with short, choppy, curly hair—wild eyes and devilish smile, she was the woman he desired.

 

His true love.

 

 _Love me_. She told him once. _I don't need marriage or children, just love me_. He did, Lotor really did.

 

He was now 26 years old and didn't have an heir. Allura didn't want any yet. She was too busy working on her part of the company to understand that they will soon need one to take over for the business. They had been married for nine years.

 

”Where are you off to?” he asked, just waking up from a night or work.

 

”I have to visit the doctor’s today, ” Lana told him, all dolled up to leave for the day. ”I’m afraid I may have the stomach flew. Pardon my rudeness but I've been vomiting for a few mornings.”

 

”Let me accompany you, ” he told her. He didn't take  no for an answer.

 

At the doctor’s office, Lotor played his part of the worried boss, wanting to know if his best maid will be well, and not the worried lover that would spend all the money in his bank to treat her.

 

This doctor had been a trusted member of his workers. Dr. Coran had treated him since he was a child and has done so to all his workers.

 

After minutes of waiting for the test to be done, the doctor came back with the tests, a smile on his face. ”Congratulations my dear, it seems you are with _child_.”

 

” _What_?!” Lana shouted. She broke out in a cold sweat and stood tall. She snatched the papers out of the doctor’s hands, looking at them in worry. 

 

Lotor, too, was shaken to the bone. He stood there with a calm facade. Someone had to be.

 

Lana reverted back to something her native tongue, spouting out slurs and questions all out in Spanish. Coran left them alone. After her freak out, Lana cried. She clung to him a cried.

 

”What will I do?” she asked. ”I—I have to quit. I have to move back in with my mother, ” she said in a panic. ”I am so sorry Lotor—”

 

”Don’t be sorry, ” he stopped her. ”I will take care of you—I’ll take care of everything, ” he said.

 

”No—no, I can't do that to you, ” she said.

 

Lotor kissed her. Cradled her and hushed her into silence. ”I will take care of _everything_. Everything and anything you desire, I will serve you.”

 

Allura didn't notice the missing money. Lana worked as if nothing happened, hiding her pregnancy until it couldn't be hidden. 

 

Allura talked about Lana behind her back,  _the whore_ , she called Lana.  _With child and without husband_ ,  she laughed. 

 

Lotor bit his tongue. 

 

Lana continued to see the doctor through her pregnancy and took Lotor’s money without complaint. He bought her the finest baby clothes and toys for his child and lover.

 

A few weeks before Lana to give birth, Lotor and Allura divorced. Allura moved out of the estate and sailed back to France as she wanted. It was decided it was best if they stayed as friends.

 

He had Lana moved into his estate, all without drama. Lana being his mistress stayed quiet until he announced the wedding in a few months, but he didn't say whom.

 

Lana had an easy birth, not to say it was not long and painful, but not as long and painful as it could have been. But the doctor delivering his child gave them a fright when he kept telling Lana to push, though the child was out.

 

Twins, Lotor swooned. Too dapper baby boys. Handsome and healthy, with his perfect bride-to-be, safe and happy. 

 

With a cocky and tired smile on her face, Lana joked, ” let's have a girl next.” 

 

Lotor took that as a challenge. He will give his new wife a beautiful daughter.

 


	9. Fire Nation Bride: Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know Avatar: the Last Air Bender? 
> 
> No? 
> 
> Then why the hell are you here and nit watching that masterpiece?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Water bender Lance/Fire bender Keith

 

Lance slumps into her sealskin Hamic with fat tears rolling out from her pink eyes and down her rosy cheeks. The slow rock of the hamic is easing the young water bender’s nerves, though she still chokes on the silent sobs in her throat; only letting out sniffs once in awhile.

 

“Why did I ever read that stupid prices of parchment?” She asks herself, huddling in close to the fur blanket around her body.

 

It all happened so fast. Lance had just come back from penguin sliding with her young nieces and nephews. Lance’s hair was wild and wet from sweat and ice turning to water the tips. Her nose was pink as roses and her cheeks bright as lychee nuts. A wild smile pulled at her lips into a joyous smile as she raced back to her village with the younger members of her family. Of course, she purposely lost. 

 

But once she entered the village, her smile dropped at the Fire Kingdoms navy ships settled at the edge of the ice. Her chest heaved as she walked up to her parents, who looked almost in mourning over what one of the soldiers spoke to them about. Lance also spotted her older siblings, her being the youngest of the four of her siblings, and grandparents too. They too, were crying. It was painful to watch as her steps-low when she reaches them.

 

“What’s going on?” Lance naïvely asked, not knowing they were crying over her. Lance was toppled over by her mama and papa, brothers and sister in toe when holding her close in what seemed to be group hug. “What’s happening?” Lance asked once more, becoming afraid. There hold only seemed to tighten around her body like a protective shield as they all sob.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry this had to happen.” Her mother repeated over and over.

 

“Please forgive us.” Her father let out a whisper into her ear as his hand ran up and down her back as he cries.

 

Lance was scared at the words of her brothers and sister: “If things were different, I’d never let this happen” Marco said: “If only I could take your place,” Veronica begged: “I should have protected you from this.” Louis gritted. 

 

They all cling to Lance like she would turn to dust if anyone of them let go of her for a single second.

 

The Fire Nation soldiers just stood there, drinking in the grieving of a family about to be torn apart by their hands. 

 

Lance swallowed back the fear and asked. “Please, will someone just tell me what is happening?” She demanded, looking up at the soldiers.

 

One of the men handed over the scroll, not waiting for the pleas from the Northern Water Tribe family. 

 

Against the protests, Lance read the script, not knowing of her fate. Suddenly, Lance’s mouth dropped. It hung open, dry and breathless, eyes blown wide like they were about to pop out from her skull and roll in the snow. Tears fluffed her eyes as she slowly shook her head. 

 

“No,” she muttered at first, voice broken. She pulled away from her family’s grasps. “No!” She screamed out in bloody murder before she threw the scroll to the snowy ground. She bolted for her tent, tears flying from her eyes.

 

As she ran, she heard her family’s cries as clear as day, but the soldier’s words are what she was really interested in. “We will be back by night set tomorrow. Do not try to hide her.” One spoke, and it made Lance grit her teeth in a blur of sadness and anger all the more.

 

She didn’t want to marry a Fire Nation General’s son.

 

*

 

Lance had been huddling in her tent for hours. All she wants to do is be alone, though she does want to be with her family. She just needs time to think. 

 

Is she going to be allowed to take off her things with her? Or will it hurt more to know she will never be able to return to the North Pole?

 

Her eyes sting from the tears that once flowed from her eyes, and the fire heating her face isn’t helping. But when will she be able to smell the smoked and salted seal meat. 

 

“Honey?” Her mother calls in a soft voice as she pulls the hem of the tent, holding a bowl of sea prunes. “You hungry?” She asks in a meek voice, almost afraid of what Lance would say. 

 

Lance nods, still staring down at the flames. Lance crawls out from her Hamic, the wolves skin flow over her body like a waterfall. She hunches over the fire, staring blankly at the fire. 

 

Lance’s mother smiles, watching her beautiful daughter rapped in poler-wolves skin, with her tan skin glowing with the flames. Lance will make a beautiful bride, it’s just so sad that she will never be able to watch her youngest on her wedding day. 

 

Lance will be completely alone the day she is wed to a man she has only met three times in her young life.

 

Taking a deep breath, the mother steps over to Lance, sitting next to her saddened daughter as she hands over the bowl of steaming sea prunes. Lance cups the warm bowl, tears welling in her eyes once more. Lance forgot, she’s going to miss her mama’s home cooking.

 

The young water bender’s lip trembles as she couldn’t bear to look at the meal well prepared by her mother. It’s far too painful to even smell it. 

 

“Oh my little penguin-seal,” the older women whispers, wrapping her arms around Lance’s body. Lance sobs harder, knowing her life is going to be ripped apart and that the life she knows it, was going to be taken away. 

 

She sniffles, digging her nose into her mother’s fur coat. “I don’t want to leave,” she slurs, sobbing hard into her mother’s embrace. 

 

Lance didn’t hear her father step into the tent as she trembles in her mother’s arms until she clears his throat. 

 

Both Lance and her mother turn to face Lance’s father, who was holding a washcloth and inked needle. 

 

He sighs. Sending her a kind smile as he swallows back the pain of losing a daughter soon. “You said you wanted a tattoo of the waves when you were younger. You wanted them before you marry. Now seems like a better time than any to see my baby girl become a woman.” 

 

A smile pulls at the right side of Lance’s lips, and a huff of laughter slips past her lips in disbelief. Her overprotective father really just told Lance she can tattoo on her lower back. 

 

Before being sent away. 

 

Lance holds back her whines as the needle hits her lower back in constant motion. Her lips tremble as her teeth bite down on her lower lips with eyes screwed shut as hot tears stream down her face. Lance’s sister and brother allow Lance to grip their hands tightly as the sharp pain strikes the raw flesh over and over again. 

 

Lance’s other brother and grandparents are away packing Lance’s things. While Mother works on adjusting the measurements on a ceremonial wedding dress that belonged to her mother and her mother’s before, and so on and so forth. It will be hers. The dress is to reveal her new markings, to show off that she is a proud member of the Northern Water Tribe even when marrying an of the higher up general from Fire Nation.

 

Lance promised to keep her head held high. To walk down the aisle with pride. 

 

The night was long and painful. The beautiful ink on her back had been washed and dried, and now banged. She had been told to wash it every two hours, and change the bandages when doing so.

 

Lana fell in love with the new markings on her back. This is the love of her family.

 

*

 

Lana stays silent as she longes on her bed. Legs not even on the mattress and arms spread wide as she stares up at the ceiling like she’s searching for a sign that will tell her what to do.

 

After the long trip to the fire nation, her husband-to-be was too busy to even greet her. 

 

A soft knock on the door grabs her attention. Lazily, she turns her head, face smushing into the soft fabric of the bed. Spirits, it’s softer than her hamic back in the North Pole.

 

“Come in,” She groans. 

 

Slowly, the door open, reviling a small handmaiden in red robes. Her hair is pulled back into a tight bun. “Mistress, I’m here to wash you,” she said, stepping in with a cloth tucked in between her arms. 

 

Lance throws her head back, groaning loudly and she drops to her knees, head still on the bed. “You do realize I’m a water bender right? I’m perfectly capable of doing it myself?” She hisses in annoyance. 

 

The little girl breathes in deeply, shoulders tensing, and face twisting into a scowl. “Well I don’t feel like getting in trouble, so you are dealing with it,” She grits, closing the door behind her. “Now get in the bath,” she orders.

 

Lance smirks, stumbling to her feet. She cocks her hands on her hips. “I like you,” Lance says, “what’s your name?”

 

The servant raises her eyebrow. “You can call me Pidge,” she says.

 

Lance hums, “let’s be friends,” she smiles, stripping herself.

 

Pidge froze, eyeing the bandages on the tan water bender’s back. “What’s with that?” She asks, pointing at the bandages. 

 

Lance turns, humming proudly. “I got it before I left,” she says, smirking down at the small female.

 

Pidge scowls and the doge of the question. “Are you a masochist or something?”

 

Lance only laughs. 

 

*

 

”I'm not wearing that!” Lance yells, running through the estate.

 

Pidge raced after her. She left all pride behind her as she chased the betrothed water bender through the estate. She held out ceremonial robes for her first meeting with the fire nation high ranking officer.

 

“Get back here you brat!” The small girl yelled, flailing he robes. ”Stop being stubborn!”

 

”Who are you calling a brat?!” Lance yells, before hopping over a railing. 

 

Pidge panicked, running over to the railing to see if Lance is okay; only to see Lance looking up at her, her feet stuck to the side of the palace wall with ice and will power. 

 

”You really do care, ” Lancs swoons.

 

The small girl growls, ” just go to the marriage meeting, ” she said.

 

”No, ” she said. The ice melts, Lance’s body falling into the lake.

 

”Drama queen, ” Pidge mutters to herself.

 

”So that's my future bride?” came a soft yet skeptic voice. Pidge turns to the fire nation soldier. His black hair is pulled back into a formal bun, his pasty skin goes with the red and gold armour. His arms are crossed, he scowls down at the water, waiting.

 

”I apologize for her, sir, ” she said.

 

”No need, ” he said, ” I’ll be dealing with her.”

 

Pidge physical shivered as he walked away. Commander Keith is scary.

 

*

 

Finally, Pidge caught Lance, and with the help of other servants, we're able to dress Lance in ceremonial robes for her and the Commander’s meeting.

 

She bowed her head to the man standing in the fire nations armour. She can barely see his face, but he looks young. ”It’s an honour to meet you, sir, ” she spoke softly. She knows Pidge is behind the door right now, listening in.

 

”It is my pleasure to meet you as well, ” he said. He offers her his arm, ” will you please honour my wishes with you accompanying me through the gardens?”

 

Did she have a choice? Was he going to give her one? ”Of course, ” she said.

 

The walk through the gardens is tense and stressful. Lance isn't sure she's even stepping right. People are watching, even if she can’t see them, she can feel their eyes on her. 

 

Keith takes her through the maze, a tall and tricky maze that Lance hasn't yet had the pleasure of exploring.

 

They reached a dead end and her betrothed, commander Keith, sighed. He took off his helmet and started stripping himself of his armour. 

 

”Um, what are you doing?” Lance asked.

 

Once free of the armour, Keith cracks his neck and looks at her. ”I’m showing you some fun, ” he said, offering his hand again. 

 

Lance, with some struggle, ditched the more gold decorations and extra fabric until she could freely move. 

 

They ditched the extra clothes and snuck out without anyone seeing them. Keith showed her around the village and to the training grounds. He shot a fireball at a target, getting a bullseye. 

 

Lance tried to one-up him, and successfully kicked Keith’s ass at marksmanship. 

 

Sword fighting wasn't her thing. She was able to freeze Keith’s sword to the ground, getting a good kick in the face and a swing before he pinned her and won. 

 

”You have to admit, I was pretty close, ” she said. 

 

Keith rolled his eyes, ”yeah sure. But I still won, ” he said. His smirk was filled with pride, making Lana roll her eyes. ”Plus you cheated, ” Keith adds.

 

”What?!” Lance said, offended. ”Bending is not cheating!” she said.

 

”Really?” Keith said sarcastically. ”Ok then, you and me. A bending match.”

 

Lance smiled widely as she scrambled to get off her butt. ” You are so on!”

 

The fight was nothing special, Lance would have totally won if Keith’s mother and the other servants didn't find them covered in cuts and bruises and mud. 

 

”What are you two doing?” her voice boomed.

 

They were so in trouble.

 

*

 

One late night, Lance was reading in what was left of candlelight when there was a soft knock on her door. 

 

Keith stood there. A bandage on his cheek from a cut she put there. His hands were behind his back with his chest puffed out and his head held high. 

 

”I made something for you, ” he said. ”I heard in the Southern Water Tribe they make a necklace for their betrothed, ” he said. ”I know you are from the Northen, but I thought you might like it.” He held out a small red gem with waves carved into it.

 

Lance smiled and slipping the black choker around her neck. She touched her chest while smiling at him. ”It’s perfect. Thank you.”

 

Keith bowed his head, ” night then, ” he said before walking away. 

 

Lance smiled, watching his leave. ”Night Keith, ” she whispered before closing the door.

 

Keith shivered as he walked back to his room. His cheeks pink and smiling to himself. 

 

*

 

Keith took her out on his ship, they sailed out a little away. Keith trusted her not to throw herself into the ocean and bend back to her home. 

 

She showed him fishing with water bending. They had cooked fish on the ship that night. Just like back home. 

 

They danced throughout the night to songs and shared stories with the crew. It was fun. She showed Keith water tribe songs and dances. Watching him struggle was fun.

 

The crew was so kind and sweet to her. Keith was kind and sweet to her. Though their little bets and challenges didn't stop just because of the dancing and music. 

 

Sometimes Lance would rock the ship to throw everyone off balance. He would get so mad. It was the best.

 

Fire nation wasn't so bad after all. 

 

Keith wasn't so bad. 

 

*

 

The day of the wedding, Lance refused to wear the dress that was given to her by the servants. 

 

Her mother’s dress is the inky dress she will wear and nothing more or less. Her tattoo was healed and looked lovely on her skin in the traditional water tribe dress.

 

If only her mother and sisters could see her if only her father and brothers could with her well. 

 

Over the few days, Lance released she could marry Keith. She can love him.

 

The way he looked at her as she walked up to meet him, it made her feel all warm inside. The way people looked at her—she felt special.

 

They spoke their vows. The kiss, it was soft and sweet. When she opened her eyes, she knew, she loves him. And Keith loves her.

 


	10. 72 Years: Lance/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's known him for so long. He saved her, he cared for her. He couldn't die now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really into Vampire stuff lately and have a million ideas running through my brain.
> 
> So, there might be a few vampires stuff coming. If you are like, ew, vampires, gross, no. Please tell me

 

Lana walked through the empty black halls. Cold and empty.

 

The curtains are drawn shut. She couldn't bear to gaze upon the morning dawn and setting sun. Not without him.

 

The vases are empty. She didn't have the energy to pick flowers he would never see. 

 

The paintings covered. She can't bring herself to look at his ageing face. Each passing painting showed him growing older, getting weaker—closer to death.

 

She fired the staff. Master didn't need them. She wouldn't need them. Humans are worthless to her now.

 

She pulled back the door to his room. Alone he rests.

 

Slowly, she makes her way over to his bedside. ”Master, ” whispers Lana. She kneels by his bed and held his hand.

 

Slowly, he turns his head to her. His wrinkled lips turn up into a smile. ”Hello, my dear, ” he spoke slow, voice rough and dry. ”Is it time for my medicine?” he asked. His hand slides to her cheek.

 

”No master. I'm afraid there is no more medicine for you to take.” She choked back a sob, watching her weak master, her frail lover.

 

Slowly, his thumb rubs her soft face. He rubs the tears that started to run down her face. ”I see.” He continued to smile. ”Then it must be time.”

 

Lana cups his hand, nodding and nuzzling into his hand, treasuring the how warmth. ”Is it really alright?” she asked.

 

She looked into his kind and warm eyes. Master had long lost all near sight in his left eye. Those kind grey eyes. 

 

She closed her eyes, just listening to his fleeting heartbeat. Soft and quiet. A slow and haunting beat—slowly ticking down until his final breath.

 

His hand pet down her face and brushed her hair. ”You cut your hair, ” he said with such fondness. ”Just like the old days, ” he chuckled.

 

”Do you like it?” She asked, desperate to hear his voice. ”You loved to pet my short hair. Remember? Remember when I we first met? You called me beautiful.” She was crying more.

 

“I could never forget,” he said. “Thank you for respect my wishes my love. My beautiful beast,” he whispered.

 

Then it stopped. It stopped. It stopped!

 

“Master...Master!” She yelled, pulling back the sheets. “Takashi!” She begged as she ripped off his shirt. 

 

Lana hunched over him, pressing her ear to his chest. She listened close. 

 

If she had a pulse, it would be wild with fear. 

 

It was still there. So faint. So soft.

 

“No—no! You can’t leave me!” She said. “You promised me!” She yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

 

Lana leaned over the dying man, sinking her fangs into his neck. She held his body close to her body as she sucked him dry. 

 

She wiped the mess if blood off her chin, smearing it over her mouth. She sat up, sobbing as she waited. Takashi didn't move.

 

”It didn't work?” Lana was shaken to the core. 

 

She let out a scream, sobbing harder as Takashi’s dead body lay beneath her. He was her everything, and he was gone.

 

It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work. 

 

It didn't work...

 

His skin was so white, his face so calm and peaceful. His hair snow white. He was still so beautiful even with age, even in death. 

 

Suddenly, his skin starts to flake, peeling back the wrinkles. His skin melts, becoming younger.

 

His eyes open, red and hot. He opens his mouth, fresh and new fangs poking out. His hair didn't go back to his busty dark brown hair, still, snow-white from old age. 

 

”Takashi?” she said. She leaned down, pressing her forehead to his. ”Love, is that you?” asked Lana, holding his face and looking into his new red eyes.

 

Shiro struggled for a moment, trying to breathe but finding no air entering his lungs. He was starting to panic.

 

”Shiro, ” she spoke softly. ”Takashi, please calm down, ” she begged softly. 

 

”How—how do it—?” He was hyperventilating with air he doesn't need. He was going to bust a lung or less out.

 

Lana pressed her lips to his, calming him into kissing her, with the same love and tenderness he has always shown towards her.

 

”Better?” she asked.

 

He took a moment. Relaxing his shoulders and placing a hand to his chest. ”Yes, ” he said. He spooked himself with his new spending voice. 

 

Lana giggled, finally relaxing. He was alive. Sorta.

 

He reached up and combed his fingers through her hair. ”I can see, ” he said. ”Hair doesn't change huh?” he joked.

 

Lana leaned against his chest, ”I’m so happy you're alright, ” she whispered. 

 

”Thank you for waiting so many years for me, ” he said.

 

”72 years you, bastard, ” she said, tearing up. ”There is no way I would ever let you leave me, Takashi, ” she said.

 

”Is that how long we've known each?” he chuckled. 

 

”I will never let you leave me, ” she said. ”If you died, there would be no reason for me to be in this world anymore.”

 

”I would never leave you.”

 

Lana smiled a fanged smile, ”its cute that you think you have a choice.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Shiro isn't 72, he's 94. But he's known Lance for 72 years.


	11. Everything Is Perfect: Lance/Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is mention on Child murder! It's not graphic, there is no blood, but there is death mentioned.
> 
> Other then that, it's fluffy.
> 
> But yeah, murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Single father HunK/Murder Lance

  

Lana stands at the gates of Natia’s private school. She’s holding her boyfriend's little girl’s hand while Hunk held the other. Hunk’s daughter is so cute. Her short dark hair pulled into pigtails, with cute pink hairbands.

 

Natia pulled on her collar, pulling the red tie loose, messing up her uniform. ”No sweetie, you have to keep the uniform on, ” she said. Lana tightened the tie back and fixes the caller of the uniform. 

 

”But I don't like it, ” she pouts. ”It itches.”

 

Lana smiles down at Navia. ”I know.” She takes her hand and starts walking again. 

 

”I can walk to class by myself, ” Natia grumbled. Her eyes shift from left to right, head lowered and hands clammy. 

 

”What? But what if you get lost on your way to class?” Lana said. Her eyes shift around, watching around them at what Natia was looking for.

 

”Nat, we just want to walk you to class. You used to love it.” Hunk made no move to let go. ”Why the sudden change in mind?” he asked.

 

”It’s okay. It's room 115,” she said. ”I know what room it is.”

 

”But we have to meet your teacher, ”Hunk said. ”You always liked us walking you to school, ” he said.

 

”You mean, you, have to meet them, ” she grumbles, avoiding eye contact with Lana. ”Lana doesn't have to be here, ” she muttered.

 

Lana stiffened, hiding her anger behind a surprised expression. Natia would never say such a thing. Who is the little shit that got her talking this way? Her boyfriend’s sweet daughter, just as sweet as the man himself, would never say such a thing. 

 

”Natia that's not very nice, ” Hunk said. ”Where did that come from?” 

 

Suddenly, Natia stiffens. Her cheeks are red and faced scrunched up in discomfort. Lana hears it—the whispers. The type of whispers that children think are is soft and hush but is loud and giggly. 

 

Lana smiles, staring down at the group of seven-year-old kids laughing and pointing Natia, trying to look sneaky. In a sneaky way, kids think they are—like spies. Crappy spies.

 

She was going to rip their little hearts out. Little shits are getting themselves stabbed. 

 

”Don’t worry about it Hunk, I'm sure we can have a talk when Natia gets home, ” she said. 

 

They walked Natia to her class. It was a small class of 25 small students. Only children. No other parents walked their children to class. 

 

Lana found it quite sad but knew the reason why the other kids make fun of Natia. 

 

It was a pattern she noticed. A sad and miserable pattern.

 

Lana watched the children run and play while Hunk talked to Natia’s teacher. She picked out the brats and bullies in Natia’s class. Only some being in her class. 

 

She picked one out that stood out. Dark curly hair tied up with a sparkling pink scrunchie. Dark skin and eyes. Her name tag read, Marcy.

 

They left Natia after she gave them a hug and a kiss each. Lana had picked out her victim. She kept it hidden under her smile as he and Hunk walk back to the car. 

 

”All the children look so cute, ” Lana said, looking back at the school. Her and Hunk swung their hands, while held. 

 

”I hope Natia is ok. She was acting weird, ” he said. 

 

”I’m sure she will make a lot of friends, ” Lana said confidently. 

 

Lana went out to buy dinner to celebrate Natia’s first day of school. The school day ended and Lana was about to pick up Natia when she saw Marcy. Laughing about Natia. 

 

Lana couldn't help but smile to herself as she saw the little girl. Lana paid the children no mind as she picked up Natia and placed her in the car before the goes to go talk to her teacher. 

 

Lana spotted Marcy skipping into the washroom. Lana smirked as she walked past the washrooms.

 

Back home was lovely. They enjoyed some Greek food while watching a movie. Lana cleaner up the house while Hunk helped Natia with her homework. It was a lovely evening.

 

The next day, Marcy was found dead. There no DNA found, no murder weapon, no motive. 

 

Lana frowned. Hunk seemed distraught, wondering if they should pull Natia out of school. Some kids cried others didn't want to go to school anymore. 

 

Lana brought up, that if they walk her to school and pick her up, there should be nothing wrong, though she also expressed worry and wouldn't mind homeschooling her for a while.

 

Throughout the months, three more children were killed. Some random kids that caught Lana’s eye. Bullies, brats, all making fun of Natia in some way. 

 

That was the only pattern, but the cops never seemed to catch on. Fear raised through the school, prompting parents to walk their kids to school and pick them up.

 

Kids seemed to stop bullying Natia for a while because they were also being walked to school by their parents. 

 

Everything was perfect. 

 

Natia was happier and no longer being bullied. Hunk and her we're getting married. It was all so perfect.

 

So very perfect in every way. 

 

Lana sat down on the recliner chair, cleaning her favourite hunting knife. She normally only used it hunting. Skinning the animals after she shot them dead and sold the pelt and bones, sometimes the meat. Mostly, that went to Hunk to cook. Sometimes she would make cook stuff out if the bones and hooves or claws and teeth or have the fun made into something. 

 

”Babe, why are you cleaning your knife?” Hunk asked. He had the laundry propped on his him, looking down at her.

 

Lana smiled, holing the dull end up. ”Just polishing it. I'm thinking about going out this weekend. Might catch something good.”

 

Hunk sat down. He too marvelled at the knife with fondness. ”Remember the first time we meet?” he asked.

 

”Of course, ” Lana laughed warmly. ”17 and selling some birds I shot and skinned with my papa, ” she said. 

 

”I called you heartless, ” Hunk laughed.

 

”But then I showed you my pets snakes, ” Lana said. ”Your girlfriend called me one for hunting poor innocent animals, ” she laughed.

 

”Then you proved me wrong by inviting me over and showing me, ” he said. 

 

”Hamburger was the best snake I ever had, ” she said.

 

”May that little beast rest in peace, ” he joked, remembering Hamburger biting him many times. 

 

”You asked me out once he was dead, ” she said. ”Coward.”

 

”He would never except us, ” Hunk said dramatically. ”Noodle was cool though.”

 

”Nine years Hunk, ” Lana deadpanned. ”I waited nine years.”

 

”I was married, ” he said. He kissed her forehead, ” and now I can marry you.”

 

”Maybe I should breed snakes, ” Lana jokes. 

 

Hunk laughed, ” you can have the shed, ” he said. ”Not in my house, but the shed—all yours.”

 

”Really?” Lana said in surprise. ”Maybe I’ll make it bigger and have a place for my hunting stuff. Maybe I’ll get Natia into snakes.” She smirked, who shook his head.

 

”Keep your little beasts away from my baby.”

 

Lana let out an evil laugh. ”I shall corrupt her, ” she jokes. 

 

Everything was perfect. Absolutely perfect. 

 

Do what if a few kids had to die?

 

Everything was perfect.

 


	12. Taste Of Sex: Lance/Kinda Harem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Succubus Lance dealing with starving in space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no sex up there is blow jobs and kinda no-con, but no rape. There is not set in the stone ship.

 

It's like a flurry of bees swirling around in her guts, her gums ache, teeth are sore, mind slipping with each day.

 

Lana felt disgusting looking at her friends with lustful—dangerously hungry eyes. It's in her nature to lust after others. Feed off of their deep dark, lustful desires. She can twist and abuse the fantasies to her liking and her victims will enjoy them.

 

She grew out of that monstrous mindset at a really young age when she wanted to become an astronaut when she was a little girl. Lana forced herself to live as long as she could without feeding on lustful desires. Unfortunately, she was referring back to her primal demon urges.

 

She’s starving.

 

Being stuck on a ship with three—Hunk doesn't count because he’s like a brother—handsome men around and her inner monster is hungry. Lana would feel worse if she feeds on Hunk. He's her best friend—and yet she looks. 

 

The demon inside doesn't care. She doesn't care anymore. She's starving. 

 

It hurts to hold her abilities back. It's her nature to seduce men and women. Everything about her is meant to be eye drawing and mouthwatering. Tall and slender. Soft skin and birthing hips. Alluring blue eyes and fluffy hair. Her voice makes people drool, her dancing draws them to her. 

 

Lana hasn't been using her powers for months—she can never use them on her family. The Paladins are her family. Unfortunately, that's not what will happen. Lana will attack them, and there is nothing she can do about it, to stop herself when she's snapped.

 

Shiro looks over, noticing Lana worriedly staring off into the distance. ”You don't look so good Lana, ” Shiro states, ” are you okay?” he asks, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lana swallows, her inner demon growling at wanting to pin Shiro down and take him.

 

She’s silent for a moment, eyes dropping to her food goo in front of her. It was becoming sickening to eat now. She needs real food. ”I’m fine, ” she says. ”I might be coming down with something though, ” she says with a smile.

 

It hurt so much to be happy. Lana can see it now—pushing Shiro up against the wall and ducking the raw energy out of him, dropping him, leaving him limp on the ground and unconscious before moving on to the rest of the team.

 

”Maybe you should lay down?” Keith pipes in.

 

His voice makes Lana shiver. She is going mad. She wants to devour him so bad. 

 

She bites down on her lip, holding back a growl in her throat. She’s dying—desperately hungry for lust. His lust smelled so good, she wants to eat him. Maybe a bite or two...no, no, that won't do. She just wants to suck their souls right out of their bodies. No—no, that's not good. No eating friends.

 

She’s a succubus. She needs to feast on lust. She’s close to breaking. Her monster is hunting—the poor souls of her friends—she can't hold it in.

 

She can feel the beast targeting in on them, like a feral animal. An animal would be the least of the team's worries if she snapped. ”I think I'll take your advice, ” she says, slowly pushing herself up from her seat. She's slipping, slowly losing her mind.

 

”She never takes your advice, ” Pidge states, dumbfounded.

 

She walks down the hall, the hair on the back of her neck stands, her skin crawls. She wants to shift and change to fit someone desires.

 

Maybe on the next plant, she’ll hunt down someone to feast on. Or two, or three, maybe four would satisfy her until next time.

 

”You seem unwell, ” Lotor says, making Lana jump in her skin.

 

She looks up at the Galra, in all his bulk and handsome, ungodly beauty. His musk is heaven. She’s drooling. A mouth is full of poison that can make any creature, even in space, go mad with lust. Slowly, she stalks forward, eyes locked on him. Her mouth opens. He smells so good so fucking delicious. She just wants to suck out his soul.

 

Drool pours over her lips. Lana slaps a hand over her mouth, face pink. ”I’m sorry, ” she apologized. She wipes her mouth. 

 

He smiled, ”no need to be, ” he said, going to help Lana wipe her mouth. He touches her forehead, feeling Lana’s hot face. ”Are you alright?” he asked.

 

Succubus’ naturally have high body heat, which is why Lana loves water, but she was probably burning. 

 

Lana opens her mouth, but Allura interrupts her. ”Oh, there you are Lotor, ” Allura’s voice snaps her out of her daze. He touched her cheek, it got to the touch through the armour. 

 

Lana’s mouth is left to hang open. Lost in the sweet smell. 

 

”Lana, your mouth is, ” Allura starts, pointing at her own mouth. 

 

Drool pours out of her mouth. ”Fuck!” she says, slapping a hand over her mouth to stop the drool over her chin. Her eyes snap up to Lotor, his eyes widen and she knew her eyes must have changed or fangs popped out—or both.

 

”Is something wrong?” Allura asks. The second Lotor’s eyes switch to Allura, Lana shakes her head, rushing to her room. 

 

”I think she's sick.”

 

Lana rushes to her room, into the extended bathroom, she looks into the mirror, eyes glowing hot pink and fangs popped out. She gasps, her reflection smirking back at her, the inner monster that loves to feast—her succubus. 

 

She growls, having no control over her fist—it slamming into the mirror. It shattered, blood oozes down the glass shards, her fearful face staring back at her. 

 

Carefully, Lana pulls back her fist. She takes the back of her bloody knuckles and licks it. Steam rises from her cuts, healing the wound.

 

Lana looks back at the mirror with a bored expression. She’s drenched in a cold sweat and eyes cloudy. 

 

She needs a shower.

 

*

 

”Team bonding time!” Allura sang happily. 

 

It’s Lotor and Allura’s first time watching a human movie. Hunk made snacks and Pidge and Matt, yes, another hot guy, look for blankets and pillows.

 

Lana didn't want to have bonding time. She’s losing herself and can’t trust herself anymore. Lana wants to feed so bad. 

 

She can numb her brain and relax and hopefully not think about anything.

 

She cuddles close with the others, trying not to draw attention to her growing deep in her gut. Her mind is fuzzy, she wants to eat them so bad.

 

Matt to her left, Shiro to her right, Lotor to her far left and Keith by her feet. They look good enough to eat. Maybe should get in a small taste. She wants to slap herself for thinking that—she’s keeping track of them like they are nameless cattle.

 

By the third movie, everyone is asleep, excluding Lana, who is unable to sleep. They are right there. So close and venerable. Pressed up against her, making her hot and bothered and hungry.

 

Lana’s eyes drift over to Matt, sleeping right up against her. She remembers Pidge telling her Matt never wakes up once he’s out.

 

She licks her lips, just wanting a taste. A small kiss of the lips would be enough. She can bewitch him if worst comes to worst. 

 

She can stop herself if she takes to much. She can stop. 

 

Slowly, she wiggles out from her place on the couch, leaving a space between Matt and Shiro.

 

Lana looms over him. Her eyes turn hot pink and glowing. Her fangs poking out from her lips. Her markings peel from her skin, it marked in black and her wings pop from the back of her shirt, ripping her shirt. Her tail swings back and forth out of her low hanging from her sweatpants. 

 

The movie is still playing, providing some cover. Her heartbeat blocks out the sound; thumping loading. It's beating so hard.

 

She needs to be quick, quiet.

 

The beast takes over, and Lana takes a back seat and the other Lana takes over. Lana drops to her knees.

 

Lana knows this is not consensual, that she would totally go to prison for this, but she can’t hold back the hungry any longer. Lana isn't in charge anymore, her demon self is. And her demon doesn't fucking care. 

 

She pulls down his pants and boxers. Her tongue drags across her lips, watering in hunger. She has never done this before—never sucked off a guy. 

 

Her eyes flutter closed, mouth opens to lick his limp member. Her lips curl into a smirk as it grows harder. Slowly, she starts off with small kitten licks, small but effective. She moves onto trying to fit the head into her mouth, only the head. Lana tries to keep her breathing slow and steady as she allows the long length to travel deeper into her mouth. 

 

Every human has a different taste to them, and Matt was a fucking hot fudge Sunday with nuts and caramel. She couldn't stop.

 

Her mind wanders as she continued to suck him. What do the others taste like? Are they just as good? She really wants to try.

 

Suddenly, Matt stirs, making Lana jump. His sleepy daze looks down at her, confused and still half asleep. ”Lana?” He asks,” what is—is this a dream?” He slurs, cheeks pink.

 

Pidge, you fucking liar.

 

Lana makes it a point to bewitch him, his eyes going pink as she speaks. ”Yes, ” she says, ” I am a dream, now sit back and let me treat you, ” she cooed. ”Don’t you want me to make you feel good?” she asks.

 

Sleepily, Matt nods. ”Yeah, ” he mutters. He fell back into slumber.

 

Lana hums pleased that she still has enough strength to dull his senses. She the final moments before Matt cums in her mouth.

 

She swallowed, not wanting any evidence to be found. Lana sighs, her hunger easing. She looks over to the other three men and gulps. Even with her hunger tamed, for the time being, she still wants them. 

 

*

 

For the next few days, Lana finally felt she had energy once more. She was a hyper ball of excitement.

 

”I haven't seen you this energetic since we first formed Voltron,” Hunk states. ”Did anything good happen?”

 

Lana ponders what to say. She can't say that she's a succubus and sucked Matt off while he slept, getting her some real food, and sexual energy is what she feeds on. Hunk can never know that. 

 

It's always a good day when the succubus gets to feed. Until Matt comes to ask her something.

 

He had covered her in the training room. Lana was burning off extra energy when he stopped by. ”Hey Lana, ” he greater nervously. ” I just wanted to know—well, did I do something weird last movie night?” he asks.

 

”No, I don't think we did, ” she lied, ”if you believe falling asleep through the third movie, I don't blame you, ” she jokes, trying to throw off his train of thought. He still smells delicious. Like a fucking chocolate Sunday with hot caramel.

 

”Ha, ” Matt chuckles uncomfortably, ” yeah, nevermind, ” he said, ” I must have been some weird dream I had,” he said. 

 

Under Lana’s perfectly calm smiling mask, she is internally screaming. She fucked up big time. It was a good thing Matt will be leaving soon. She was going to miss him, but it was for the best.

 

Next time, she will have to make sure to use her power properly. 

 

*

 

The night before Matt left to join the rebels once again, Lana did an oopsy. 

 

It just happened. The whole castle was asleep, and he was just laying there with the door open. 

 

She could smell his sexual frustration. It drew her in like a fly to honey. He made her hungry. He was just laying there—it couldn't have hurt.

 

She just lost it.

 

Her body moved against her will. She creeps inside his bedroom and sat next to his sleeping head. She had enough strength to suck the sexual energy out of him. 

 

She was recharged and could maybe steal a little more before he leaves in the morning.

 

Lana leans forward and opens his mouth. With a deep inhale, Lana opens her mouth as well. A stream of pure, raw energy escapes from Matt’s mouth and crawls into hers.

 

Lana moans, in heaven. 

 

Lana shivers as Matt’s sexual fantasies fill her mind. Lana’s body heats up with the growing erotic thoughts. She can barely pull away—wanting to suck every last drop out of him until he is skin and bone.

 

He tastes good, really good.

 

Lana pushes herself off him, falling off the bed. Gasping, covering her mouth. Her eyes open wide and breathing fast, Lana stares up at the still body.

 

Disgust overtakes Lana. ’A fucking monster, ’ she thinks to herself. 

 

She rushes to Matt, how was still breathing. Relief floods over her body as she falls to her knees. Thank God he is still breathing. “What have I done?”

 

*

 

Lana refuses to eat the following days. She just can’t bring herself to even think about what she had done. She can't leave. Not with them at risk.

 

Matt was too sick to leave and Lana knows why. She took too much energy. She felt so bad. He was bedridden, sleeping all day for the first day.

 

Lana knew she probably should have waited until they stopped at a planet to take the energy of another, but no, she had grown greedy and attack him. 

 

”I’m such a fool!” She smashed her face with a pillow and screamed. She was drooling, gnawing at the pillow. Her gums hurt, heart pounds, body aches. 

 

If she has human food, she might throw up, but if she doesn't eat something, it will only get worse.

 

It’s maddening. It had taken months to hide her hunger, and it had been so easy before. So, why was it going wild now?

 

Lana looks up at the mirror across the room, her eyes glowing and her face twisted with anger. A beast so full of hunger and it's getting stronger.

 

Lana slams the pillow down. She marches for the closest and grabs a dress and heels she bought at the space mall.Lana charges for the door. She growls as she makes her way to her lion. She keeps her head low as she heads deeper into the castle. The closest planet will do. Any alien will do. 

 

No one will recognize her as a defender of the universe, all they'll see is a monster, and Lana is perfectly fine with that. 

 

She turns a corner, running into Shiro. ”Oh, Lana, there you are—” Shiro started, ” I was just about to get you for lunch, ” he said.

 

His voice made her shiver. She just wants to pin him to the wall and suck the life out of him. 

 

”I’m going out, ” she said, picking up her pace. 

 

”Okay, ” Shiro said before grabbing her shoulder. Lana froze, his touch made her skin heat up and body ache. ”Are you okay?” 

 

”Fine.”

 

”Lana, ” he says, ” please, you can trust me, ” he said with a soft smile as he turns Lana to him. He spots the dress and shoes. ”Lana, please tell me you aren't going out to party, ” he asked. The disappointment oozes from his mouth. 

 

She shut her eyes tight and hugged her body. ”Shiro, please, ” she begs, ” let me go, ” she bit out like a curse word.

 

”Are you sure you are feeling okay?” Shiro asks his grip tightening around her shoulder. ”Lana, if there is anything wrong that you think you think you have to go out and party—it's not healthy. Please. As your leader, please confide in me.” Lana didn’t answer. She can't. ”Please look at me.”

 

She licked her lips, she wanted him so badly. Her breathing became unsteady, head pounding. Her body is trying to force her to change. She can feel it.

 

Lana’s eyes snap open in horror, and Shiro looks back at her with the same scared expression. Her eyes are glowing. The pink hue on Shiro's face.

 

”Lana, we need to get you to—”

 

Lana grabbed his neck, pushing him against the wall. Her mouth swallows his, forcing a kiss onto him. Shiro struggled against her grip, but her strength was coming out. No human can fight a demon. She's hurting him. Sucking the life out of him, and she loves it. 

 

Her clothes rip, body changing. When she pulls back, she was being sloppy. Lana feels her beast taking over. 

 

She bit her lip, snapping her out of her trance. Lana stumbles back, blood pooling from her lip.

 

Shiro falls to the ground, coughing. He looks up at her, her monster form. ”Lana?” he asks, looking up at her in horror. 

 

Her guts hurt, mind numb and body shaking. Tears flood from her eyes. ”I’m sorry,” she apologized before rushing off. She needs to leave before she hurts anyone else. 

 

*

 

Shiro stumbles down to the bridge. His head is filled with thoughts he wouldn't of never of thought normally. 

 

He can picture Lana above him with legs spread over this hips ss she straddled him. She is completely different from her normal confidence. 

 

Shiro feels awful for thinking these thoughts. His mind is also plagued with thoughts about Lana. What type of thing is she? Glowing pink eyes aren't a normal human thing. 

 

”Paladins!” he calls out on the coms. ”We have a Paladin missing.” He’d explain more once they arrived.

 

*

 

They have tricked the blue lion abounded with it's shields up. It's tucked away and hidden from the alien eye.

 

It's near an alien club where many aliens ever shape and size is there to party and have sex.

 

They entered the club using their states but used disguises to blend in with locals. They are on the lookout for glowing pink eyes and the dress that Lana bought a while back. 

 

Keith finds her making out with a larger blue alien. She was pressed up against him, clearly in control of the situation. Her skin is blue. She had small dark wings that fold behind her. It takes Kith back for a moment, thinking that maybe in some twisted way he is wrong. 

 

Keith broke them up, getting in between them. A pink mist left the man’s mouth as they spilt. 

 

”What the hell man!?” Lana asks, pushing Keith back against the wall. She is stronger than he thought. 

 

The alien runs off, drawing Lana’s eyes away from him and on what looked like to be a meal scampering away from a predator.

 

Lana growled, which isn't something humans can do. Her skin changed back to its normal tan gold, eyes still glowing pink and wings out, and still black markers on her skin.

 

”You scared off my dinner, ” she growls. 

 

”You eat people?” he asks.

 

”No you idiot, ” he said. Lana Let him go of him and Keith feels like he can breathe again. 

 

Lana is about to rush off to catch another meal before Keith grabs her wrist. ”Where fo you think you're going?” he asks. 

 

”To catch dinner, ” she snarls. 

 

”No, ” he said. ”Shiro is worried sick. We are all worried,” he said. “You are coming home.”

 

Lana stares at Keith for a moment. She looks foreign. Dangerous. Like a wild animal backed into a corner. A formal shell of her former bubbly and happy self. 

 

Lana is desperate. 

 

”Come with me, ” she orders.

 

His head is fuzzy and mind numbing fully as she drags him away to a hidden hallway. She presses him up against a wall and gives him a strange look. 

 

His mouth is dry and can't move. He loses the wings and strange markings, reverting back to her normal, true normal form. She gives him a smirk, eyes glowing with mischief. 

 

”So you do find me attractive?” she asks. 

 

Keith goes red. He had never told anyone. He had never told her. Keith tried really hard to not show any unnecessary emotions. 

 

Lana grabs his chin, forcing him close to her face. ”Tell me you want me,” she said.

 

He can’t say anything. He really can't. He does want her. But not like this. Keith shut his eyes and grits his teeth. 

 

Nothing. She did nothing.

 

Lana let's go and sits next to him. Her head slumps down into her knees and arms folded over her knees. 

 

Keith can feel himself move freely again. He looks down at Lana, who is curled up in a ball.

 

”I’m sorry. ” He hears her sniffle. ”I was so hungry. I hurt Matt and Shiro, ” she said.

 

Keith sat down next to her. He isn't good at words, and as much as he wants to understand, Keith just pets her back. 

 

”Are you going to tell me how what's wrong?” he asks. 

 

”I’m just so hungry, ” she cries. 

 

”And what does that mean?” he asks. 

 

Lana lifts her head up. Tears stain her face, eyes and nose red. He is conflicted. She looks so cute, but this isn't the moment, or the time when thinking a crying person is cute. 

 

”I’m a succubus, ” she said. ”I didn't want to hurt anyone.”

 

”Okay, okay, ” he said. He gave her back a rub. ” Let's go tell the team that, okay?” he asks.

 

Lana nods.

 

*

 

Lana sits on the sofa with her knees tucked into her chest in a pair of Keith’s sweat pants and baggy shirt. 

 

”I didn't want to hurt anyone, ” Lana mutters. ” It's just so hard.”

 

”And you didn't think to tell us that?” Pidge asks. 

 

Lana shrinks into herself. Keith rubs her back, listening to her ramble on about her troubles before she was ready to talk to the rest of the team. 

 

He can relate to the desperate feeling of hunger. Like a wild animal looking for anything to survive. 

 

”I didn't think I would hurt anyone until it happened, ” she mutters.

 

”You nearly drained my brother!” Pidge yells.

 

”And I could have done the same to all of you!” Lana yells. ”Or died!” she yells. ”I don't want to die!”

 

”Pidge, you might want to back off, ” Keith said.

 

”Pidge, let Lana speak, ” Shiro said. His arms are crossed and eyes fixed on Lana. “Lana, can you show us?” He asks.

 

Lana scans the room, looking at their worried and intrigued faces. Lana swallows down her fear and shifts. Her hair turns silver and eyes gold. Her body morphs. The crack of her bones and flex of her skin. She is now short and skin pasty. She has more face on her bones. Chubby.

 

”How's that?” her voice is deeper. Not like a man's but more of a mature woman.

 

She is completely different from her normal body type. 

 

”That is fucking awesome, ” Shiro blurts out. 

 

”Now fo you believe me?” Lana asks.

 

It's silent, but Lana gets it. She shifts back and waits for the feedback.

 

”I like you better this way, ” Keith says.

 

”Well, this, doesn't always get me a meal, ” she mutters.

 

”Lana, we love you, ” Hunk said. ”You don't need to change.”

 

Lana wants to laugh. It's not about need, it's that she has to change so others can get aroused so she can feed. 

 

”I’m changing so I can eat, ” she said. ”At the end of the day, I can still be met and the person is sexually satisfied, ” she said. 

 

”That sounds gross, ” Pidge said. “Forcing people to get horny? I highly doubt everyone get get horny. What about the people who aren’t into chicks? Or asexual?”

 

Lana rolls her eyes. ”Fuck off, ” she said. ”I can make anyone horny. And change sexes,” she said. “But let's be honest, do you really want me to grow a penis right in front of you?”

 

The room goes quiet once more. Until Lotor spoke up. ”I would actually find it interesting.”

 

”Lotor?!” Allura became flustered, same with Lana. 

 

”I don't see the problem? It's for research.” 

 

Lana laughs. ”Maybe I’ll show you sometime.” She gives him playfully a wink.

 

”I think not, ” Shiro said. ” Let's try to keep it family-friendly, ” he chuckles. ”But Lana. From now on, we will help you. Anything you need.”

 

”Really?” Lana asks, stunned. ”You would do that for me?”

 

”Absolutely.”

 

Pidge sticks out her tongue in disgust. ”Don’t you dare try any of that nasty stuff on me.”

 

Lana laughs. ”It’s not all like that, ” she said. ”I can suck the raw energy out just fine without doing any sexy stuff.”

 

”Will you show us?” Lotor asks.

 

Shiro laughs, ” I rather not relive it so soon, ” he said, putting up a hand in passing. 

 

”Come here, I'll show you, ” Lana said.

 

Lotor does so, in walking over and kneeling down in front of her. ”Open your mouth, ” she said. He opens his mouth, Lana also opens her mouth and sucks out the raw energy. 

 

She stops before it gets dangerous and licks her lips. ”Tastes like chocolate and strawberry crapes.”

 

”You can tell what people taste like?” Hunk asks. ”Can you tell what I taste like?” he asks. 

 

Pidge gags. ”Ew Hunk, that’s gross.”

 

”Shiro is vanilla ice cream with black chocolate and raspberries,” Lana said, pointing at Shiro. 

 

“I do?” He looks almost flattered. Mostly surprised. 

 

“Can you tell what I taste like?” Keith asks, pointing to himself.

 

Lana shrugs, “probably something spicy,” Lana said. “Maybe hot.”

 

”I’m sorry,” Allura pipes up. “But what are crapes?”

 


	13. Bite Me: Lance/Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galra mark things with bite marks and scratches and bruises to show off that that person belongs to them, even if the other person doesn't know it. 
> 
> Noms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no smut but there us some sexy stuff.

 

“Lotor,” Lana called his attention in a demanding way as she storms into his room. She places her hands on her hips. She stands tall and her chest puffs out. Her cheeks are hot and red. Her eyebrows arch down, her lip pouts with frustration. 

 

Lotor looks up from the screen to look a the blue paladin. She's dressed in her blue lion robe, her long wavy chocolate hair tied up in a light blue towel. 

 

”Come for another round of seduction?” He asked. He smirked, devilish and naughty. His teeth are sharp and made to tare. 

 

Her scowl deepens, ”I told you to keep it down, ” she said. Lana walks over to Lotor. She towered over him.

 

Lotor places down the halo-pad and reached up to Lana’s waist. ”No one suspects anything, ” he said. His claws hold her hips in place. He rubs circles on her hips and smirks up at her with his fanged mouth. ”Now what is that you want?”

 

”I need you to stop leaving marks, ” she said. Lana pulled down the shoulder of her robe to reveal bite marks and hickeys. ”There are also scratches and bruises on my back, ” she said. 

 

Lotor looks at her tan skin, eyes tracing over the marks with great detail. He smiles to himself. ”I thought you liked it when I mark you?” He asked.

 

Flustered, Lana turns her head away from Lotor’s Cheshire grin. “I need you to stop leaving them. You’re ruining my flawless skin,” she said. 

 

Despite Lotor trying to distance himself from his Galra heritage, Lotor understands that he will never break the springs that tie him to his Galra bloodline. Galra like to cover personal objects in bite marks and scratches. 

 

The first time Lotor had covered Lana in bite marks on her neck and bruised her hips, Lotor was truly shocked. Galra can sleep around without strings, but when do it's clear that that being is marked aggressively—they wanted them.

 

Lotor wanted Allura, word being, wanted, but now he has Lana, even if she doesn't realize it. Even if she thinks that this is just a friends with benefit. 

 

He wasn't going to let her go.

 

”Are you going to undress yourself or do I need to undress you myself?” he asked. He pulls Lana into his lap, gazing up at her with a bright and playful smile. 

 

He slides a hand under her robe. His hand touches the skin, warm. Lana flinches at his cold touch before leaning into the gentle hand sliding across her lower back. 

 

”Did you really walk around only wearing a robe?” he asked. 

 

Lana goes red. ”Shut up, ” she says. ”I just got out of the shower.” Lana pulls her hair out of the towel and undoes the tassel and revels under the robe.

 

Black lacy underwear and bra and a hidden belly button piercing that Lotor is sure only he on the team knows. And the black jeweled piercing he gifted her. 

 

”You honour me, ” he says, lightly kissing her belly button. ”Wearing my gift, ” he chuckles lightly. 

 

”It’s pretty, ” Lana grumbles. 

 

Lotor hums, kissing her belly again. ”I can get you more pretty things, ” he says.

 

”Can we just get this over with?” she said. Lana tossed the robe aside. She scoops Lotor’s face into her hands and kisses him. ”Just pretend I’m Allura like always.” She laughed, ” maybe I’ll even do that Allura voice you like so much.” 

 

”No need, ” he said. ”I enjoy your voice.”

 

Lana is red, and though Lotor is aware she won't admit it, he knows that she enjoys him as well. 

 

”Let get started then, ” he says.

 

”Just don't leave any marks this time.”

 

Lotor is quiet. Still smiling fondly at her. He can't promise her anything.


	14. Beach Babe: Lance/Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Binoculars

 

”Binoculars?” 

 

“Check,” Matt said, marking off another box.

 

“Water?” 

 

“Check,” Lotor said, packing the water into the beach bag.

 

“Towels?” 

 

“What are you guess doing?” Keith asked. He had his own bag over his shoulder, wearing his red swim shorts on.

 

”Packing, ” Shiro said, ” sunscreen?” Shiro listed.

 

”Yep, ” Matt said. 

 

Keith walked over, picking up the binoculars. ” Really?” he asked. ”Why do you need binoculars?” he asked. They looked at Keith like he was the crazy person for not packing binoculars.

 

Even Lotor gave him a strange look. ”Oh, you've never been to  this beach, ” Lotor said. 

 

”What's so good about it?” Their smiles are all too telling.

 

*

 

As Keith got out of the car, he didn't see anything special about the beach. Bright blue sky, rolling waves, and hot shifting sand beneath his toes. 

 

Keith had his surfboard under his arm and bag in his hand as he walks onto the sand. Matt and Shiro set up the tent, while Lotor set up the cooler and Keith the firepit. 

 

Lotor’s family-owned this private beach, so it wasn't strange to see some of the family members with their lovers, friends and children here. Not many, but a handful. 

 

There was only one lifeguard tower where the lifeguard sits. Oh, oh bow he sees it, better yet, her, sitting up on the chair with her legs crossed, her tan skin protected by the shadow of the beach umbrella. 

 

”Now he sees it, ” Matt said, smirking.” at Keith. 

 

”Now I see her, ” Keith echoes.

 

”Our young student is learning the ways of pretty women, ” Shiro says, tossing the sleeping bags into the tent. 

 

”Oh, he is finally taking an interest in woman, ” Matt chuckled. 

 

“I’ve always—never mind,” Keith said. He snuck another look at her, tan skin and blue eyes. She caught his eye and smiles at him and waved. 

 

Keith was stabbed. Yep, no way no one in the world was that cute. Nope, lies. Clearly, he's been stabbed and is dying and an angel is here to take him away.

 

”She works at the families indoor pool, but in the summer, she's here, ” Lotor said, waving her over.

 

Keith felt like he was going to die.

 

”Be safe out there you guys, ” she said. ”Waves will be rising a little high after 5, so I want you guys back on land before then.”

 

”You don’t need to worry about us love, we will be in before 5,” Lotor said. 

 

Lana gave a smile and waved them off before returning back to watching over the other people. 

 

“So that’s Lana?” Keith said.

 

”Isn’t she lovely?” Shiro said.

 

”Shiro, you're talking crazy again, ” Matt said. ”But who can blame you.” He even purred in delight. 

 

”My, I would come here every day if I could see her is a swimsuit, ” Lotor said.

 

”You are all sick, ” Keith said. 

 

“Oh, she likes it. Don't think she is pure, ” Lotor said, smirking at Keith. ”She is well aware of her looks and charm, ” Lotor said.

 

Keith looked over at Lana, who smirked at him. Keith went red when she winked.

 

”Oh my God, she knows, ” Keith whispered.

 


	15. Roommate Groupie: Lance/Allura/Keith

 

 

Lana had her headphones on as she scrolls through her phone. She snaps back the headphone, still hearing the moaning and banging through the walls before slipping them back on and turning up the volume.

 

Her cheeks are red. Must be nice.

 

She goes back to scrolling on her phone, pretending that her roommates aren't performing the devil’s tango. That she didn't find them both awesome people she's crushing on. Yet, she's friends with them, and that's all she could hope for.

 

But when they are having loud sex in the other room makes it really hard not to imagine them not having sex.

 

In the other room, Allura pops up from the under the blankets. She plops herself down on the large fluffy pillow, looking unsatisfied. Not with the sex but with the performance. ”You think she heard?” she asked, looking at the wall, where Lana is on the other side of.

 

Keith sleeps up from behind, kissing up lower back and up her shoulder. ”She’s probably listening to music, ” he grumbles. Keith kisses her neck, hugging her waist. 

 

Allura groans, slamming her head into the pillow. ”Why can't she just join in!?” she yells into her pillow. Her voice muffled.

 

”Why don't we just ask her?” Keith blurts out. 

 

”No!” Allura said, defensive. ”You can't just ask her to join! That's like saying she is only worth sex.”

 

”Fine, ” Keith said. He laid on top of her back, combing through her messy hair. He gives her soft kisses on her shoulder until she falls asleep. 

 

Keith left to get a glass of water. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

 

He walked down the hallway, passing Lana’s door. Slowly, he opens the door, peeking in. Lana fell asleep with the lights on and her music playing. He paused the music and placed Lana’s phone on the desk where it charged. 

 

Keith let his hand ruffle her hair, and trail over her cheek. She was so pretty. He was so tempted to kiss her. 

 

”Night, Lana, ” he whispered. He turned off the lights and closed the door. 

 

*

 

At band practise, well, more like Keith and Allura’s band, Lana sat in the corner doing her college homework. She always sat in on the recording. Sometimes doing homework, other times, working on designs for merch they sell. 

 

It's how she pays rent, making their merch and handling designs. It's the only thing she can really hold onto, the only thing she could do to spend time with them.

 

Keith on base, Allura on vocals—she really didn't care about the others, but Shiro on backup guitar and sometimes electric—and Pidge on drums. They did rock and looked so cool doing it. Dressed in leather and messy hair and piercings.

 

No one really knew that Lana would be a fan, dressed in a baby pink hoodie and light blue jeans. But she sat with her knees to her chest, listening to them rock out while drawing. 

 

Their music isn't dark and brooding, it's positive and uplifting. Like, Marching with Lions, it's about being brave and standing with the sun. Doesn't mean that some of their songs don't make one release the beat inside. 

 

Lana’s mind wandered as she sketched Allura singing passionately with a sun behind her. She then drew a Keith sleeping with a lion.

 

The name of their band being, Lions’ Pride. Their fans being called the Pride. She thought it was sweet.

 

”Hey, Allura?” she spoke as the group is in the middle of their break. Allura looks over her shoulder, bright eyes burning into her, chugging down a bottle of water. 

 

”Yes?” 

 

”About that photoshoot, you guys have planned, ” she started, ” what if you guys had lions, ” she said. They all gave her an odd look like she was said something dumb. ”Like, cubs...baby lions.”

 

”I like that idea, ” Keith said. ”I’m sure we can get someone to convince the company that it's a good idea.”

 

”Really?” Lana said, surprised. ”You think it's a good idea.”

 

”Doesn't sound so bad, ” Pidge grumbled.

 

”Baby lions, that sounds cute, ” Allura said.

 

Lana couldn't help feeling warm and fuzzy inside. She helped, she did something more than drawing a dumb picture.

 

*

 

The day of the photoshoot, Keith was pissed and Allura just as. It was hard to be happy when Lana was away at school taking a test. 

 

Lana wouldn't stop talking about how she wanted to see them up close, maybe even pet one. She was siked up only to be told she would have a test that day. 

 

She was so cute, talking about the cubs and wanting the sketch them and maybe get a photo for herself. Now, she lost the chance. This was the only day, they could book the cubs and Lana didn't want them to miss the chance. 

 

They continued with the shoot, getting some great pictures that they could keep while they wait for the magazines and posters to be printed. 

 

As they we getting cleaned up to take the bus home, Lana shows up with coffee for everyone and a ride home for Allura and Keith.

 

”Sorry, I thought you could use some coffee, ” she said. The group was happy enough to except.

 

Luckily, the cubs were still there. With some persuasion, Lana was able to get a few pictures and sketching done. 

 

She was so happy, too cute. 

 

*

 

While away for a concert in another city, across the states, Lana was left in the apartment alone.

 

Allura and Keith face-timed her, clearly after another round of sex, just smiling and joking around with her. Their hair is messy and marks covering their necks and shoulders.

 

They both looked so happy. What she wouldn't give to join them.

 

Lana fell asleep while video chatting with them, but she woke to the soft sound of moaning on the other side of the screen. 

 

Lana was beet red and stayed quiet as she watched the blur on the screen. 

 

They had forgotten that she was on the other line, or forgot to turn it off—or maybe thought she’d stay asleep. 

 

She couldn't fall asleep to this—them moaning and the rubbing and the slapping sounds. 

 

Very carefully, she sneaked away to sleep somewhere else. She fell asleep in their bed. Their soft and warm bed.

 

Lana didn't think they would notice her leaving. They noticed.

 

*

 

When they returned home, the band had another consort to play. Lana was allowed to go. She stayed backstage, looking like a groupie. 

 

She went with them to the after-party which had other bands and people close to them.

 

Lana was going to hang out with Allura and Keith, but they were drunkly sucking face on a couch.

 

Lana went off to drink a bit, knowing that Allura and Keith offered to take her back to the apartment in a private car and driver they always take. 

 

Two members from another band caught her eye. A girl with pale skin and long blonde hair. She had purple contacts in, with heavy purple makeup and a tight blue dress. The guy had spiky white hair under a bennie, and piercing all over his face. 

 

They were young and hot and Lana was very drunk. They had been eyeing her up and down throughout the evening until they walked over to her.

 

”So, how does a cute thing like you make it into a dirty place like this, ” the woman asked. She placed hands on Lana’s hips and swayed her body close to her.

 

”I'm with the Lions—”

 

Before she could finish, the man was behind her. He rubbed up against her sides with large hands. It felt good.

 

”So you with the Pride, ” he said. ”Must be someone important to get into a party like this, ” he chuckled. 

 

“A groopy?” Nyma asks, “how cute.”

 

”I guess, ” she nervously laughs, ” but I'm actually the designer, ” she said. Her cheeks are hot. She wanted to feel good. Being warm feels good. ”I design their stuff.”

 

They both chuckled softly. They had her caged in. It felt good—but it didn't feel right. 

 

”I’m Nyma, ” she said, ” and he's Rolo.”

 

”Lana, ” she said.

 

”Cute,” Rolo hummed. She could feel his hips rub against her lower back. 

 

Now her lips were on Nyma’s plush and soft lips. Rolo was kissing up her neck, hands moving up and down her body. 

 

She moaned softly, letting the strangers roam her body and kiss her. She turned her head, cupping Rolo’s chin and kissing him while Nyma kissed her shoulder and neck. 

 

Maybe this was better, just getting over Allura and Keith.

 

”Hey, ” Allura yelled, pushing Nyma off her. ”What the hell do you think you're doing?” she growled.

 

”What? Not like she belongs to you, bitch. She can do whatever she wants,” Nyma snarled.

 

”Of course she belongs to us, ” Keith snarls, pulling Lana into his chest. ”Touch her again and I swear you’ll regret it.”

 

Both snarled, ”Common babe, it isn't worth it, ” Rolo said, tugging Nyma along.

 

“Fuck,” she heard Nyma cuss. 

 

Lana didn't understand what happened. She was tired and drunk and horny. She pressed back into Keith’s chest. It was so very warm there.

 

*

 

Lana woke up feeling hot. She moaned softly, eyes lazily opening and closing. She felt good, really good.

 

Her vision is blurry, and brain fuzzy. She reached up and pulled on black hair. ”Keith, ” she moaned softly. 

 

”Lana, ” he whispered in a raspy voice.

 

Was this a dream? This was a dream, right? She could enjoy this?

 

She was lifted up into Keith’s lap. Lips were on her back and hands squeezing her breasts. 

 

”You’re so cute, ” Allura whispered into her ear, she kissed down her neck, making Lana shutter. 

 

”Allura, ” Lana slurred. She arched her back into Allura’s chest. ”It feels good, ” she slurred.

 

Allura chuckled. She took Lana’s face and had her face, Keith. ”Don’t tell me that. Tell him, ” she said into Lana’s ear, making it tingle. She could feel the smirk against her ear.

 

”Keith, ” she slurred, ” I you feel good, ” she muttered.

 

If felt really good.

 

*

 

The light danced across the the floor and into Lana’s eyes, much to her annoyance. When Lana woke, she felt like shit. Sweaty and hot and grimy. 

 

Her head was a dizzy spell as she rises from the blankets. Her head hurts and she wants to spit out all bad mistakes from last night. 

 

A hand clamps down on her right shoulder and across her shoulder. “Get back down here,” Keith grumbles. He yanks her down.

 

Lana panics, not releasing she had been sleeping next to him. She stays still and motionless, though very much awake. 

 

“Don’t you dare fucking escape,” Keith said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. He collapsed down on the bed.

 

”Did I here she's trying to escape?” Allura pops up. Now Lana is screaming internally. “Do I need to chain you down again babe?” She seductively asks. She leans over Lana to kiss we neck. 

 

“No. No escaping what so ever,” said Lana as she huddled into her cage of her arms.

 

“Good.” Allura falls on her back. She stares up at the ceiling with a smile on her face. Her head turns over to watch Lana and Keith cuddle. “I’m gonna make some coffee. Then I’m gonna fuck both of you in the shower as we get ready for the day. Then we are gonna watch that show about the witches in it, because I

guarantee those two werewolves are gonna fuck hard core.” 

 

Keith shot up from bed,” fuck you,” me mutters, flipping Allura off. “Get me drunk off my ass before you try to fuck it.”

 

Allura blew them a kiss before leaving. “Love you too babe.”

 

Allura leaves and Keith relaxes back into bed. “Can’t believe we both fucked that,” he chuckles. 

 

“I know right?” Lana mutters. 

 

Keith eyes Lana up like a chunk of meat. He licks his lips and pulls her into his lap. He pets her hair with one hand and stoked her back with the other, all while he kissed her neck. 

 

“Keith,” she spoke soft words, like if she spoke even the slightest bit higher then a whisper would make him stop. She didn’t want him to stop. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I don’t exactly remember what happened.”

 

He stopped for a moment. “Makes sense,” he said, continuing mouthing along his neck. “To make short things shorter: we are dating now, and if you very cheat on me and Allura, we will fuck you until you can't stand. Got it?” he said.

 

She nods, completely on board with the idea. She’ll thank her drunk self later.

 

”Oh, I see, leaving me out of the fun, aye?” Allura had her arms crossed, coffee in hand. 

 

Keith flipped her off. ”You can have your fun later. It's my turn.”

 


	16. Halloween Special part 1: Blue Hood: Lance/Sendak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s right, it's back, Halloween Specials see back. Those who remember from he first story knows what’s up. 
> 
> For all of October is when I put all other requests on hold and focus on some spooky requests for the whole month.

  
Long and winding, the blue cape dances in the wind as the girl treks down the path. The path heads down to grandma’s house.

 

Lana steps over stones and sticks.Leaves, red and orange, crunch under her foot. The moon is not yet out and the sun not yet set. It is yet dark out but she must be careful. 

 

She held a lantern out in the darkness ahead. The shadows claw onto the path and take the form of monsters. 

 

The wind tickles her neck and nips her nose.The hood covers her ears: keeping them warm. The wind dances with the leaves and shakes the branches. 

 

The house is deep in the woods. Past the lake, through the forest and behind the bridge. She had already crossed by the lake and headed towards bridge now. 

 

The bridge came into view. It’s made from cherry wood. Bright and red. Rose vines curl into the cracks and the wholes. 

 

She crossed it. 

 

Lana makes it to her grandma’s small house. She unlocks the door and enters into the dark hallway. 

 

She lights the candles and lanterns as she makes her way to the bedroom. 

 

Grandma is long dead. She’s been dead for almost four years. And Mama didn't know. She doesn't need to know. 

 

Lana strips off her clothes and enters the bathroom. She bathes in the hot water. It feels good.

 

She closes her eyes. 

 

Lana wakes to the howl. If echoes through the home, and if Lana didn’t know any better, she would have jumped out of her skin. 

 

She looks outside the window. Dark. 

 

She tucks damp hair behind her ear and wraps a towel around her torso when she gets out of the tub. 

 

Another howl is heard from outside. Lana huffs. He was always so impatient. 

 

She pulls open the front door. A large wolf stood on its hind legs, claw on the door frame and punching over. Its fur is black and it's one eye gold. He towers over her and only seems to get digging the more she looking up at him. 

 

The big bad wolf.

 

Lana smiles up at him. ”Did you miss me?”

 

He responds with a low growl. The werewolf enters, the door closing behind him. 

 

Lana knew the routine. She knew it very well. 

 

She let the towel fall. Lana allows herself to be scooped up by the giant claws, just like other nights before. 

 

He pins her against the bed. His large body castes a shadow over her. His claws dog into her flesh and he is unforgiving when fucking her. 

 

Lana knows this very well. 

 

He makes marks that won’t disappear until the next full moon where he then can make some more. 

 

He claws and he bruised her tan skin, but never bit her. Bitting means turning, turning means her own set of claws and teeth and fur. 

 

She wasn't ready for that yet. Not yet but soon. 

 

He was always so warm and rough with her. She loves it. She loves him. 

 

Her eyes roll back and back arches in pleaser. She moans loud and unforgiving. Her throat will be sore in the morning, along with her body. 

 

The morning came along with a bright sun. Lana sleeps under the large arm that hugs her close to the large, now human, body.

 

“One more month,” he promises. His voice is low and gruff. His teeth are still sharp and eye still glowing gold. 

 

He brought a hand down to her lower belly. His thumb rubs circles around her belly button and his lips kiss her neck. 

 

He was always so warm. So big and warm. 

 

“My blue jewel,” he said. 

 

“My wolfie, ” she sleepily slurs. ”Sandek, ” she trails off, falling back to sleep user his arm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t wait to see what you guys come up with


	17. Halloween Special part 2: Pure In Blood: Lance/Shiro/Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First request for Spooky month! Hope you like it!

Lana runs her tongue over the flat bottoms of the top row of her teeth. She watches the blood drip drip into the bag. She held her wrist out. Her eyes run from the needle in her vein up to the bag on the table. 

 

The fridge is stalked for the week with stolen blood bags and from people on the street. Some of the blood belongs to her, but most belongs to strangers with no faces but taste very different and very delicious to blood drinkers. 

 

The bag fills to you the top and Lana cleans up. She caps off the top and places the bag with the others. She wipes the blood off her arm and bandages it up. She pulls down the sleeve of her long sleeved-blue shirt with two of the buttons popped out at the collar. 

 

She slaps together a ham and cheese sandwich and places it on the pan. She cooks both sides until the edges are crisp and and both faces gold—the insides warm and gooey. 

 

Sleeping came after eating, like it always did. She is never allowed to stay up past ten. She is no longer a child, yet is sent to bed like one. 

 

Keith and Shiro don’t have to go out hunting. A fully stalked fridge is here, at home, with her. They did anyway. The trill and pure predator instinct still clings. They wish for the thrill of the hunt even with blood stalked away in a cold fridge and at the ready. 

 

She guesses it because it’s not warm—running thick and hot. They want to hear the accelerating heart beat of their pray—the fear turned to pure bliss as blood is sucked out of their body before death. 

 

Lana wakes to the door creaking open. She can’t see in the dark, nor hear the foot steps. Vampires are quiet and stealthy. They do not need light to see, and if it weren’t for the door Lana would never of have woke. She would not know they are there. 

 

She sits up, not worrying over a small thing such a as a robber in her home.

 

A cold hand reaches for her, though Lana can barely see it. She doesn’t flinch as his frosty fingers stroke her cheek and cup her chin. The hand is big, hands rough, but not as rough and no slim fingers like Keith. This is Shiro. 

 

“Did you have a fun night?” She asks, looking up to were she guesses he would stand. 

 

“What did we tell you about going to sleep?” Keith says. His hand cups the back of her head. He leans down, placing dead fish lips on top of her head. 

 

“You woke me up.”

 

Shiro laughs. It's low and calm, but laughter all the same. ”We had fun, ” Shiro says. He kisses her lips. Then his hand is gone. 

 

She can taste of blood still on his lips. They must have wanted to check on her before washing up.

 

Vampires do have slight paranoia when it comes to human lovers.

 

”You aren't going out again tomorrow, are you?” she asks, ” our plans are still there?” she asks. She always must ask. Something may happen, and she has to make sure. 

 

”Of course, ” Shiro says. 

 

They leave. Only the sound of the door closing tells her that they are gone. 

 

Asleep, Lana falls once more. 

 

Morning arrives. Light sips into through the curtains and into her eyes—waking her. 

 

Keith and Shiro are already up. She can hear the treadmill. Lana quickly washes up and changes into her workout clothes. She snacks on a granola bar and a bright red apple. Snatches up her water bottle an into the hole gym. 

 

Shiro is on the floor doing pushups. He doesn't stop as he speaks. ”Did we wake you?” His eyes look up at Keith jogging on the treadmill on the highest level. 

 

”You’ll break it, ” Lana laughs. 

 

”We can always buy a new one.” 

 

He is right. Shiro and Keith have the money. They've been alive for at least a few hundred years. They have money, they have the power—purebloods—that's what they are. Pure and internal. 

 

Why they decided to pick her, Lana wonder. 

 

She owns nothing in the house. Only the clothes she brought with her are hers. They bought her phone and laptop—they buy her clothes and feed her, it’s like she is a groomed pet some times. 

 

They can kick her out and Lana would be left with nothing. 

 

Lana got onto the other treadmill and starts jogging. This one is hers. she is careful of the personal equipment. It is made for humans. She isn’t allowed to break anything.

 

They shower and dress for work. Keith and Shiro set out, early before Lana. They kiss goodbye and Lana waves them off. 

 

Tonight is movie night. Tonight, Lana was going to make red stakes—still bloody and red, just as they like it. She bought high quality and has them chilling. 

 

Lana is off to class. She studies and takes notes like other days before fleeing to work, where English books have no place to haunt her. 

 

Lana tucks her ponytail through the small hole int the back of her cap and tightens her apron. Lana is back in her element of selling coffees as soon at the smell of coffee beans fills her nose.

 

Lana is busy at work. Calling out orders and mixing drinks yet something feels off. Maybe if she didn’t look up, Lana won't see the dark eyes looking back at her from across the room. A vampire. 

 

Vampires have a very distinct look. Normally dark hair and eyes. There are some cases that they have white hair and eyes have a bright glow. Shiro has a white tuff of hair and sometimes his eyes turn yellow, instead of his dark—kind eyes. Keith has purple eyes that turn yellow as well—just something only pure bloods have. 

 

Turned Vampires, former humans, eyes turn red, and if they have dark hair already, their hair may turn black, or even white, but that itself, is rare. 

 

She smiles, though feeling a deep disturbance, it is just another customer. Just another customer. 

 

Through her shift, the man never left. He orders quite a few coffees, none of them even empty. He only leaves when the customers start to get kicked out because of closing time. 

 

Her shift is over. Lana calls Keith to come pick her up. Lana walks outside to the meeting spot. Keith has tends to drive on his motorcycle through the alleyway to pick her up.

 

She just has to wait five minutes. It's cold, but she can always snuggle up to Keith on the ride home. 

 

She smiles down at her phone, texting Shiro to get dinner prepped. 

 

A hand claps over her mouth. Lana’s body stiffens. A hand claps around her waist and pulls her flat against the chest behind her. She wiggles and trashes about in the strong arms, but he doesn't budge. 

 

She sinks her teeth into his hand, but he doesn't flinch. Blood pools into her mouth and stains her chin and lips. Vampire—Vampire!

 

Lana stumbles back, slamming him against the wall. Lana makes a break for the street, screaming—trying to grab someone's attention by yelling for help before he grabs her and slams her agents the wall. He claps a hand over her mouth again. His fingers dig into her cheeks. She screams in pain. It muffled behind the flesh on his hand. 

 

Lana bites down on his hand again, snarling, tears running down her cheeks—eyes filling with disgust and fear—boiling rage—staring down the Vampire. 

 

I’m going to die I’m going to to die I’m going to die I’m going to to die I’m going to die I’m going to to die I’m going to die I’m going to to die I’m going to die I’m going to to die I’m going to die I’m going to to die I’m going to die I’m going to to die I’m going to die I’m going to to die I’m going to die I’m going to to die I’m going to die I’m going to to die I’m going to die I’m going to to die I’m going to die I’m going to to die I’m going to die I’m going to to die I’m going to die I’m going to to die I’m going to die I’m going to to die I’m going to to die I’m going to die I’m going to to die.

 

Being bitten by a turned Vampire only brings pain—they can’t turn people unless they drink the blood of the people that turned them—but then, their eyes would be yellow—not red.

 

He is going to kill her. 

 

His blood spills into her mouth as she bit harder. He growls, pressing her into the brick wall. 

 

Hai fangs sink deeps into her neck—Lana bursts out into tears—her throat burning as she screams. Lana claws at his arms—desperate to push him away. 

 

Her strength is leaving her. Lana’s mind spins and the world becomes blurry. She can only hold onto his arms she falls limp in his arms. 

 

He drops her. Lana’s head slams against the concrete. The world getting darker and she can’t move. She lays there with tears still running down her cheeks.

 

She will end up like the people on the news that is found dead on the street from another vampire attack. 

 

Cold hands. Big and rough. Really rough hands and slim fingers. This isn’t Shiro, these are Keith’s hands. They are so nice and warm—his hands should be cold. 

 

She can barely see him. Lana reaches up, trying to touch him. It’s so cold—why is he so warm? His lips are moving, words are coming out but she can’t hear him—Lana wish she could hear him.

 

The world goes dark. 

 

Lana woke in a dark room. The curtains are drawn tightly shut and door closed. It isn’t a normal dark, like it usually is. She can see clearly—though it is strange—she can’t really put her finger on it. 

 

She is so thirsty. Her throat hurts. Lana looks over and finds a glass filled with something. Lana reaches over and drinks it. It tastes different—something familiar yet foreign—so delicious. Lana is so thirsty—she chugs it down in full. 

 

It tastes so good. More—more—Lana wants more, but it is so empty. 

 

Lana stands. Her legs aren’t shaking and it’s no longer cold. Lana walks to the door—not making a sound. She opens the door.

 

The light burns her eyes as the door slowly opens the door. She hisses at the light, closing her eyes as the door opens.

 

 

”Lana, ” Shiro speaks. He stands up and lowers the shine of the light. ”You are supposed to be resting, ” he says. 

 

Lana blinks, confused. ”What happened?” she asks. 

 

”Lana, you were attacked by a Vampire, ” he says. 

 

Lana touches the side of her neck. Now she remembers. ”I should be dead, ” she says. A slight panic awakens—”how am I still alive?” she asks. 

 

Shiro steps forward. He raises his hands like one would with trying to calm down a wild animal. ”Sweety, I need you to take a deep breath, ” he hushes. ”Keith was scared and you were dying—”

 

Lana steps back. ”What—happened...?”

 

”He turned you.”

 

Lana touches her throat. A finger slips into her mouth and touches the small fangs that sit on the top and lower levels, among the set of other teeth. 

 

”Lana, baby—”

 

Lana stumbles back. It's all going red—she can't breathe—why can't she breath?!

 

Lana spots herself in the mirror in the hallway. Bright red eyes and white hair. Lana lets out a sob, touching her hair. She pulls at it, looking in horror at the sight of it. Lana trips backwards and hits her head. It’s all dizzy. She crawls back—afraid of herself.

 

She screams.

 

Keith rushes behind her. He slides to his knees and traps her in. He lets her bite down on his hand and rocks her gently. He hushes her. 

 

”I’m sorry, I am so sorry, ” he whispers. He places his lips on her cheek—kisses her over and over as he whispers to her. 

 

She's drinking his blood. Lana wants to stop, but she can't. It's sloppy and messy and she's licking up the stray blood. It's calming. She’s crying, shivering all over.

 

Shiro crawls forward. He pets her head and kissed her head. “It shouldn’t of happened this way,” he said. “I’m so sorry. We didn’t want it to happen this way.”

 

Lana is in a blood drunk daze. Keith’s blood is strong and powerful—and delicious. 

 

Her fangs pop from his flesh. Her eyes turn yellow—because a if a Vampire that bit their turned, drinks their blood, their eyes change from red to yellow. 

 

“I’m sorry I freaked out,” Lana says with a raspy voice. She’s still crying, but somewhat more collected. 

 

Shiro cups her face, smiling, sad eyes and relieving smile. “It’s completely normal,” he says. “We just don’t want you to hurt yourself,” he says. 

 

Keith hugs her tighter. He doesn’t need to hold back—it’s not like he treats her like breakable china. “I couldn’t let you die,” Keith whispers. 

 

“I should have been more careful,” Lana says. “If I ever see that bastard again—I’ll kill him,” she says, with a new urge to hunt. It makes her tremble with excitement and thrill. 

 

He can feel Keith’s smirk against her neck. “You can,” he says. 

 

Shiro smiles,” he’s right,” he says. ”Come here baby, ” he whispers. 

 

They are so warm.

 

Lana follows Shiro down to the basement. Keith helps her stand and walk. The basement is the third floor of the three-floor apartment. Lana’s never allowed to come for here. First and second floor yes, but third floor was never allowed before. 

 

The large door opens, revealing the Vampire that nearly killed her—the one that stole her humanity—tied to a chair in a dark room. Dried blood splatters paint the walls and scratch marks accompanying the blood. The walls are thick with concrete—so of course she wasn’t going to hear any screams. 

 

“He’s all yours baby,” Shiro whispers, his smile all too wide and dark at the back of her neck. 

 

The doors close behind her. Lana is left allow with the Vampire—all alone. The fear in his eyes is something the lay brought a strange joy to her. 

 

Lana smiles to herself. She is so thirsty.

 

When the door open once more, Shiro and Keith are their, standing there with a towel and wet wash cloth. 

 

Lana is covered in blood. She’s calmly licking the blood off her fingers and tongue dragging over her wrist for more blood. 

 

She is drunk on blood again, but it’s calmer, more controlled. It tastes so good. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave more spooky requests if you like!


	18. Halloween Special part 3: Bride Of The Dead: Lance/Keith

 

Keith paces the dirt floor of the forest. Rolling around in his fingers, a gold ring with rose vines engraving the outside. He fiddles with the golden ring in his sweaty palms. 

 

Allura is a lovely woman. Kind and beautiful. She will make a wonderful wife. 

 

And he just walked out of the practice wedding. 

 

He can’t—he can’t marry her. 

 

Keith stops in front of twisted branch. He holds out the ring out to the branch. “With this—“ he stops. “This is stupid,” he tells himself. He shakes his head. “With this hand, I shall raise your sorrows—with this—with this...” he can never get the line.

 

Keith groans. He kicks a stump. 

 

The forest howls and branches shake. The forest is alive this night, this full moon night. It’s calming here— so very calming. It brings him peace. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Keith speaks once more: “With the hand, I shall raise your spirts. Your cup, will never empty, for I will be your wine,” he says.

 

A new blaze of passion arises within him. Keith snaps off a stray twig and pretends it’s a candle. 

 

“With this candle, I will light your way—“ he waves the twig as if it’s candle. “Will you marry me?” He places the ring on the twig.

 

Keith smiles to himself—proud of his speech. He goes to take the ring back, finally dull of confidence and pride, but the ground trembles. 

 

The branch curls its twigs as if they are fingers. It grabs his arm—a skeleton hand. 

 

Keith screams—ripping the hand away. The arm crawls after him. He leaves the ring and runs towards the bridge. 

 

He looks back to see a woman breaking out of the ground. Her skin is a pasty tan, one arm of a skeleton an one for rotten flesh. She steps towards him in a swift step in heels. 

 

She’s dressed in a ripped and smudged wedding dress—long barred and wrecked. 

 

Keith ran faster. 

 

He ran until her makes it to the bridge. He stops to breath. When he looks behind him, she is not there. 

 

“Oh thank god,” he whispers. Keith turns—only finding the monster woman. 

 

“You may now kiss the bride,” she hisses out. Her lips are so so so very cold. 

 


	19. Holloween Special part 4: Hunt: Lance/Shiro

 

The moon is full, wide and round. The light of the moon is bright and peers through the branches—making the mist look like magic. 

 

A howl travels though the wind—goosebumps cover her arms and shakes her too the core.

 

Lana races through the forest—threw the most. Her thighs burn and caves ache. Wind howls, tree branches snap and crack.

 

Leaves and pine needles is caught in her ponytail—branches whack and snap against her skin. She pushes and throws herself threw twigs and bushes. She stumbled over roots, pushes past tree trunks and kick rocks. 

 

She's out of breath, chest heaving and her howling out of breath. Her belly bubbles, heavy and full—she wants to throw up. 

 

Lana trips over a root. She slides over the dirt and faceplates in the dirt. Lana scrambles to her back, kicking up dirt up as she crawls to a tree.

 

She presses her back against a tree. She pulls out her pistol. She struggles to grab a hold of the handle. It’s full of silver bullets. 

 

The shrubs and branches rattle. A large, black wolf stalks out from the shadows. He’s crouched low, sharp white teeth showing with a snarl. It growls, low and warning.

 

It doesn’t stalk towards her like a normal wolf—walking on foot legs—he did— claws out—but he could stand like a man. 

 

With stiff arms, she holds the gun, aiming the barrel at the head of the beast. Her arms are shaking—her chest heaving. She can’t breath—it’s all going white—

 

His yellow eyes glare down at her. Blood soaks his muzzle. His tongue licks at his lips. It growls at the gun—slowly creeping forward.

 

Lana tries to shrink deep into the trunk into the tree. She wants to meld with it—use the wood as armour. 

 

”Shiro, don't do this, ” she begs—voice small and trembling. 

 

The werewolf—the beast—Shiro continues to stalk forward. He is going so slow.

 

Even with her finger on the trigger, Lana can’t shoot him. The gun rattles in her hands and she can’t see past the tears. 

 

Shiro presses his nose against the barrel—not afraid. 

 

”Don’t make me pull the trigger, Shiro, ” she whispers. He growls. ”Shiro, ” she whispers. 

 

He reaches towards her with a claw. Lana shrinks back—eyes closed tight as she braces to be slashed open. His spike of a claw barely touches her cheek. It’s a warm—like a hot kniferunning down her cheek. 

 

He barks at her— it’s loud hurts her ears. Melting into tree would feel great right now—very safe hidden inside a tree. 

 

He presses closer. His nose is at her navel—pressing up against her bellybutton. He sniffs down—nosing down and under the fabric.

 

“Shiro—“ she tries to whisper. He only presses his nose up how belly. “Shiro, Shiro now isn’t the time for this,” she begs. 

 

He sniffs at her skin. Shiro licks at her skin. Lana gasps in surprise a the warm and rough tongue on her skin. 

 

He sloppy tries to clime her— claw digging into her belt and even when kicking and pulling—“Shiro stop!” She yells. She yanks up her pants up and shoves his muzzle away. “Bad wolf! Bad werewolf!” She says. 

 

Shiro lets out a whine, but Lana isn’t having it. She pushes his face again. He growls, nudges forward. 

 

“You don’t get to be mad!” She tells him. But he is angry—a wild animal that only listens to primal needs and wants. 

 

He snaps his jaw at her. Lana throws her arm up as a shield. The large teeth sink into her arm. Shiro growls for a moment before whining. 

 

He lets go as quickly as he can. His ears fold back and he shrinks into himself. Lana looks at her arm in horror. Shyly, Shiro licks the bite mark. He's sorry, it didn't need to happen this way—he didn't want to hurt her—that's what Lana saw in his eyes—thas what she wants to believe. Lana wants to cry, to scream. Take her pistol to her head shoot.

 

Instead, she runs her fingers through Shiro’s fur. She hushed him as he cleans the bite mark. He whines and paws at her. He's sorry. 

 

Lana closes her eyes—so tired and cold. There is no stopping the power of a werewolf bite on a full moon. Lana just was her head into Shiro’s fur and closes her eyes.

 

Lana wakes, not in the cold forest, but in her bed with her arm wrapped in bandages and clean. A warm, naked body is next to her—holding her.

 

She still feels like crap. Just wants to lay on her back and cry. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro whispers. “Baby, I am so sorry.” He’s trembling—maybe even more scared then she is. There is raw fear in his voice. 

 

“It happens,” Lana says. 

 

“This isn’t like getting stung by a bee, Lana, this is—this is worse,” he says. He holds her closer to his chest. Shiro knows he doesn’t have a right to hold Lana in his arms, but he’s too scared to let go. 

 

“Maybe I’m comparing you to a bee? Buzz buzz wolf bitch,” she says dryly. She wants to laugh. The world has played a cruel joke on her.

 

“We are gonna fix this,” Shiro says. “Don’t worry...I’ll find a way.” It’s an empty promise, but it makes Lana a little bit happier. 

 

She holds up arm with the bandage. There’s blood soaked through white bandage. “How long does it take for transforming into a wolf stops being painful?” She asks.

 

“Lana,” Shiro tries, but Lana isn’t looking at him, only her arm. 

 

“Will it scar?” She asks.

 

Shiro is quiet for a moment. The scar on his nose was from a werewolf—back when he hunted them. It didn’t turn him—it was the bite mark on his ankle that turned him, many moons ago. 

 

Lana, his right hand man, after Keith left, took care for Shiro for the past few moons. They had grown so close. Keith didn’t know he is now a werewolf, and he isn’t going to know. Not ever. 

 

“No,” he says,” it won’t.”

 

Lana nods. She turns into him and closes her eyes. “Let’s just stay in bed,” she says. 

 

Shiro can’t bring himself to deny her. He pulls a blanket up and over them. He too, is tired.

 

“Are you scared I’ll want to fight you, ya’ know when I become a werewolf?” she asks. It's something that had been present in the back of her mind—Lana doesn't want to fight Shiro. Not ever. 

 

”Do you have any ill will toward me?” he asks. 

 

”No.”

 

He snuggles further into her, careful of her arm. ”Then hopefully you don’t try to oppose me, unless you turn out to be an Alpha, the. You might want take charge.”

 

That’s right, werewolves travel in packs—sole five into the pure beastly instincts and become real wolves. They travel in packs of others they turned—the Alpha, the Betas, the Deltas and the Omega. 

 

Shiro has been slipping in and out of the want and agony of what it means to be either human or wolf. Lana knows he is still holding onto being human—sometimes she just wants him to let go and lose his mind—all to stop the pain. Now she will join him in the suffering. 

 

“I could never fight you,” she whispers before closing her eyes. “I love you too much.”

 

“I love you too.”

 


	20. Halloween Special part 5: Shadows Sleep: Lance/Kinkade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No real romance but it is cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance doesn’t not get named dropped but it is her

The demon is quiet. It hides in the darkest corners of the room and moves along the walls. It stands over a young girl—laying dead in her own blood. 

 

The child had been shot with gun. Shot and left to die. Alone and cold. Alone and in pain. 

 

The beast only looks. Gold eyes stare down at her. Then he touches. Her hair is soft and smooth—same as her skin. Soft and smooth. 

 

He felt pity for the small creature. A life taken so young. They monster didn’t speak an Incantation as he waves a hand over her body—but the child starts breathing again. 

 

She looks up at him with dark ocean blue eyes. Not scared and no longer in pain. She is not afraid of him.

 

Pleased with his actions, Kinkade piles up the small child. He tucks her into his robe and holds her close to his chest. 

 

He starts to hum. A low and inhuman sound, yet it eases the child to sleep. 

 

He slowly steps towards the shadows, taking the girl with him. Alone and sleeping, warm and safe in his arms. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More spooky suggestions please!


	21. Halloween Special part 6: She Who Runs Through Snow: Lance/Jame (kinda haram, you see why later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More spooky wolf stuff!

The ground is a powder as white as the clouds above. Soft and chilling, coating the forest of the mountain in a freezing blanket. The thick of the woods is coated with a thick layer of the icy blanket. All white and no green.

 

James had a tight grip on his rifle. It rests against his cheek, eye nearly pressed against the glass of the scoop. The tips of his ears are pink, same as his nose. His cheeks are rosy and skin pale—almost ghost like.

 

There's a chill with heavy wind and the sound of skittering chipmunks and other tiny critters from other small animals. Other then that, all is silent. 

 

James prefers the mountains. No high screech for the skipping tires, and cheers of children tackling jungle gyms and playgrounds, or the chatter of middle-aged hens nested at a café. 

 

James loved this, winter kissing up to the bare nip of his neck, and wind licks up his pink cheeks and rosy nose. He could just sit here and hunt in the quiet for hours. Just sitting in the peace and the quiet. 

 

His peace and quiet is broken from the loud clash of beer cans and nearly drunken laughter. There are some noises that could only be found with him and his party.

 

The drunken fools clicked their beer bottles together, as they barked out in laughter over their kills. Moose and deer and a few rabbits settled on the truck or bragged behind their snowmobiles. 

 

James has yet to get a shot in. The older men of his hunting party not wanting to wait for him to make a kill. Not as if their drunken chatter is helping. They had their kills, they could leave. He isn't as good of a shot as Kinkaid, who already had a minority of the kills, but James stays determined. 

 

His prize is a wolf. Not just any wolf. But a beautiful snow-white she-wolf with sky blue eyes and a taunting attitude he saw last year. He doesn't want to kill her. Just wants to catch it. Look at it. Touch her fur. 

 

It hung out with four others. Larger, jet black wolves, all four of them, but that one, that snow-white beast. They circled around her to protect her. Is she the alpha?

 

She stared back at him with a disturbing want and testing him. Like it every time he misses a shot, it seeks closer, knowing he isn't trying to kill her. She is too smart and too beautiful to kill.

 

”You’ll never shoot a damn thing at this rate, ” an older hunter, Sendek, said in a low snarl. James never liked the guy, but he can respect his talent. James let the gruffer man’s voice roll off his back like water. The sting of winter air pierces his lungs with each painfully slow breath. 

 

The wolf, that wolf, finally pops her head out from behind the tree before ducking under as it walks. It's taunting him like always.

 

His eye racks up the slender yet lean built frame of the beast he seeks. The wolf looks him in the eyes, those beautiful haunting blue eyes and disappeared behind a tree. Something strange catches his eye, a flicker. ” Gotcha, ” he whispered as his finger pressed down on the trigger.

 

Suddenly, from afar, he hears a scream, drawing all the men from the party to gather hear him with perked ears. James rushed over, not waiting for questions to be asked. 

 

As he creeps closer, his eyes widen, posture stiffens. In the snow, a woman curls into herself on the snow, she's shivering, her leg bleeding tucked into her chest as with her hands gripping tightly over the gunshot. A white coat drapes over her body, the only defence the frozen land.

 

”Oh my god!” he yells, ” I am so sorry, we need to call you a doctor!” he said, leaning over her. 

 

She looks at him in horror—snapping her jaw at him. She bit him. She has sharp teeth that sunk deep into his skin. 

 

“Easy there,” one of the men said in a calming voice. She lets go of his arm, but is still shivering. The bite isn’t deep and James didn’t mind. He just shot her after all. 

 

”God kid, what the fuck were you aiming for?” Sendak said. He helped put pressure on her wound. ”Don’t worry little lady, ” we’ll get ya’ patched up in no time, ” he whispers. 

 

She nods. She didn't cry and didn't whimper.

 

”Why is she naked?” someone asked.

 

”She probably started hallucinating. It is cold and all,” Kinkade spoke up. 

 

The group worked fast to move her to the truck and drive her back to the cabin they rented for the week. 

 

Kinkade, with his eagle eye and careful hand, was able to pull out the bullet. Some of the men offered their clothes to her. Hats, gloves, scarfs and vests. They tossed a few blankets around her and had some of the men keep her warm and awake.

 

Once back at the cabin, James makes it his job to help the girl. They wrapped her up in a towel and carried her to one of the bed rooms. 

 

”I am so sorry. I didn’t see you,” James apologizes as he grabs a wet cloth to clean the bullet wound. 

 

The girl hushed him though. “My fault,” she said. She sounds so kind and her smile is warm. She lifted up the blanket enough to show off the wound just below her right shoulder. She didn’t shy away as he goes in to clean. 

 

“I thought I was hunting a wolf, I’m sorry,” he said. 

 

The girl frowns. “Why hunt?” She asked. She leaned in—face scrunched up in a pout. “Do you want to eat wolves?” She asked. 

 

“No, of course not,” he said. “She—it—the wolf, it is always shows up. It teases me and knows i want to catch it. I juat want to see those intelligent blue eyes up close.”

 

Carefully, she grabs the sides of his face and meets his gaze. He hadn’t notice a dark blue eyes. “My eyes are blue. Does this help?” She asked. 

 

James wanted to laugh. This strange woman is cute, and taking up his attention away from the hunting trip. He’s enjoying himself. 

 

“What are you doing out in the mountains?” One of the members asked. “You with a hunting party?” He asked.

 

“Pack,” she answered. 

 

“Pack?” Sendak said.

 

She nods. “Pack.”

 

Another man asked,” why were you out alone?” 

 

“Not alone. Looking,” she said. 

 

“Looking? For what?” James asked. 

 

As she is about to speak, she gets interbred. “Probably for her clothes.” Some of the men laughed.

 

“Let’s let her rest, ” Kinkade said. 

 

She places a finger to her lips at the question asked, and hushes,” a secret.” She smiles. “But yes, helpful, yes,” she says. 

 

They offered her a hot bath, clothes and food. She scarfed down the food like she hasn’t eaten in weeks. 

 

They left her alone to sleep in the spare rooms. Some of the men went to town to get the skin and meat separated. Kinkade is asleep in the other room and the older man, Sendak, is sleeping in the den with a few empty beers on the table. 

 

Is is nearly dark out. The moon will soon rise and the snow will get worse outside. It’s best to stay close by the fire. 

 

Not her though. She has the window open, looking out towards the forest. James couldn’t keep his eyes off her. She looks as though she is looking for something, maybe someone. 

 

“What are you looking at?” He asks. He joins her in looking at the snow. It starts to get whiter outside as the sun goes down. 

 

He scratched his arm where the bite mark is wrapped up. There is a dull pain building in his arm. It’s traveling up his arm and makes his body tremble. 

 

She pulls him close to her, looking up at the forest covered in a long white blanket—snow still coming down. The sun will be down in a few minutes, and the moon up. 

 

“You like the few?” He asks. 

 

She continues to hold his arm and continues to look out the window. James continues to scratches his arm. 

 

James put together very early that she must not speak English much. Her words are broken when she does speak, but she doesn’t speak at all when she might not know or maybe doesn’t want to answer. But this time she spoke clearly, so very clearly. 

 

”The first night is always hard—but you'll get used to it. I'm sure of it, ” she spoke very softly before turning away. 

 

”Pardon me?” he asks, taken back. 

 

”It will hurt, I promise it will, but once your bones break once, they will not break again. It will not hurt after that, I swear it won't, ” she spoke very clear like she had spouted out the same lines before. ”You can see her again. I promise.”

 

”Her?” he said, ”the wolf?” 

 

”Yes.” She smiles wide. ”Yes, yes, I will show you,” she says. 

 

He forgot how cold it is. The itch took over but he didn’t notice. Her offer is so appealing—he couldn’t keep his eyes off her. Her words rang loud inside his head—he loved it. 

 

He can only spit out, “I want to see.” She pulls him towards the front door. He didn’t even notice. 

 

She throws open the door, reviling four wolves—the four wolves the she wolf runs with. But no she-wolf white as snow with blue eyes.

 

“I told you my plan would work,” she told the wolves as a matter of fact. “Healing will come,” she says. Her hand pats the bullet wound long bandaged and bullet removed.

 

The creatures let out a low growl. They don't move—as of waiting for orders. 

 

“Come here,” she speakd with a soft voice. She held her arms out towards him. He fells compelled to listen to her words, and her words only. 

 

His legs are week and his head is heavy. He falls right into her arms. His clothes are too tight and it’s too warm.

 

She pats his head that rests on her chest. “I’ve been hunting you for a long time,” she whispers. “Always getting away and never close enough for me to catch,” she says. 

 

He doesn't want to answer, not question her. He grumbles a sleepy grumble. It gets hotter and hotter than he James is already peeling off his winter wear. 

 

”You will work well as one of my betas, ” she praises. ”Look so very handsome next to Keith and Shiro as we hunt.” She kissed his forehead. 

 

The World is spinning and it became hard to think. James just closed his eyes and let the heat take over. 

 

James opens his eyes to see the white she-wolf with blue eyes. He is going level to the other wolves, but he feels safe and excepted. 

 

The she-wolf throws her snout to the moon and howls. The others do the same, along with James. 

 

He recognized this she-wolf—she is his alpha—the leader of the pack, and she has come to claim him as one of her wolves to run with in the snow. 

 

With the moon high in the sky, they ran, and he falls. By morning, James, is nothing more then a wolf, chasing his white furred, blue-eyed beauty of an alpha with his pack. 

 


	22. Halloween Special part 7: Slimy: Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have some tentacle alien action here ladies and gentlemen! I have crossed a line!

 

“I don’t want to sound like Hunk here, but this forest creeps me out,” Lana speaks into the com. The forest gives her the creeps. It’s dark and damp the sounds make her skin crawl. 

 

She has her gun out, ready to aim and fire. With the slow and eery sounds of the alien forest creeps her out. 

 

“Lana, you’ll be fine,” Pidge says. “Just don’t take your helmet off,” she says. “The air is breathable but some of the animals, including some plants release pheromones as safety or hunting strategy. Coran doesn’t know exactly what it would do to humans, but we think it puts them in a hypnotic trance. So don’t be dumb.” There’s a pause for a moment before Pidge speaks again. “We need that soothing slime. If you need anything, Keith is only a call away.”

 

Lana nods to herself. “Noted.”

 

Lana moves slowly in the sledge of the forest floor. It gets harder to walk but according to Pidge, the Reel, lives close to this area. Reels are not hostel creatures. Their skin is slimy and a light pink. It’s like a land octopus, but without the suckers and face. The males have a small stinger at the end of one of their tentacles, but Lana doesn’t know what it does. They make friendly pets and something that Coran didn’t want them to know, or rather didn’t want to talk about—his face red when they brought it up. 

 

She presses on. The silence is nearly unsettling. A cute slimy octopus isn’t what she thought would be present in a creepy and wet forest like this. 

 

“Keith?” Lana whispers into the coms on the private channel. 

 

Theres static brfore her answers. “Yeah?” He answers. “You alright?” he asks. 

 

She smiles to herself. ”Just wanted to hear your voice, ” she says.

 

She can hear his smile, ” that's dumb. You should only use the com is you need to, ” he scolds her, but Lana knows he doesn't mean it. ”You still scared?” he asks. 

 

”Yeah, ” she says. ”This place gives me the willies.” 

 

He sighs, making static. ”I have your location. I'm heading your way now, ” he says, ” there is nothing here anyway.”

 

She didn't want to stop him. All she says is, ” kay, ” smiling to herself. 

 

Ever since, well, Lana didn't want to say dating, not yet, that's not where they are yet, but ever since Keith and she got together, he is getting better at showing her his more emotional side, more comforting. Especially towards her. 

 

Lana gets lost in thought and isn't looking where she is looking. She steps on a squishy and slips. She screams as she falls back onto her backside. 

 

”Lana, are you okay?!” Keith asks. 

 

”Yeah, ” she says, ” just slipped, ” she says. Then she sees it, the Reel. ”I found it!” she says triumphantly. 

 

Reels like shiny things, pretty things. They don’t see a lot of shiny things, but when they do, they hoard the items or give them to potential mates as a courting gift—something like what birds do. 

 

Lana pulls out a fake jewel. It’s shiny and pretty and grabs the Reel’s attraction. It’s eyes sparkle but not at the jewel, at her. 

 

“Um Keith...” she says, “I think the Reel thinks I’m a shiny thing...” she says.

 

“Hold on—I’m patching Pidge in, she might know what to do.”

 

The Reel starts petting her leg as is slowly crawls forward. Lana reaches down and collects as mush smiles as she can into the jars she was given. 

 

“Hey there little guy,” she says, petting him gently wiping off some of the jell on his soft and slimy skin. It is actually really cute. “I’ll call you Slimy,” she coos. 

 

The Reel puffs out what she assumes is a chest in pride at the name. It tries to crawl up her leg—and Lana, a sucker for Slimy, picks him up and cradles him in her arms. 

 

“Lana? You still alive?” Pidge asks. 

 

“Lana, I’ll be at your location soon.”

 

“Everything is going fine guys.” Slimy makes a motion to stroke her cheek. “Slimy here is such a gentleman,” she says. 

 

“Slimy?” Keith echos. 

 

“You named it?!” She can hear Hunk in the back laughing in the back.

 

“He’s such a sweetie,” Lana praises him. Slimy makes a cooing sound. 

 

She doesn’t notice Slimy taking off her helmet off. She hisses in pain at the sharp pain, a prick in her arm. 

 

“The heck Slimy,” she says,” that wasn't cool.” Suddenly, she feels really dizzy.

 

“Lana? Did you get stung?” Pidge asks. “Lana?” She asks again. 

 

Lana is nodding to herself. “Yeah,” she slurs to herself.

 

She falls again. Lana giggles to herself—and if feels hot. Her helmet rolls and she can hear Keith and Pidge yelling at her. 

 

She turns onto her belly and tries to reach for her helmet. Slimy grabs her grabs her ankle—he’s surprising stronger then she thought. He yanks her back. Suddenly, it smells really sweet and makes her dizzy. 

 

“Guys,” she says,” I might be in trouble.” Suddenly, she’s yanked away. Tiredly, she tries to claw her way back to her helmet, but is too weak to pull herself away from Slimy.

 

Her com goes offline. 

 

Lana feels drugged out and can’t move. All she she knows is that it feels good. She can’t form thoughts properly—and doesn’t want to. 

 

Now, in her drugged state, Lana thinks she knows why Coran didn’t want to talk about it. 

 

Her arms are sore being held above her head. The slime drips down her arms, as it does the rest of her body.

 

A tentacle is deep down her throat—it’s slippery and smooth. It doesn’t hurt. Lana’s thighs are spreed wide and slapped against. Her thighs and ass are red and sore. She can’t move her legs. Strong tentacles are holding her legs in place. 

 

There’s a tentacle inside her. Two? Maybe it was two? They move and wiggle is to her, making Lana moan. They squirm and twitch inside. Yep—there is two. 

 

Lana is high on the phenomenons ruining through her system. Thinking is dumb and her body only wants to feel good. 

 

Lana closes her eyes and tries to pretend it's Keith. She feels no guilt thinking of him while being used as a toy by a strange octopus alien she named Slimy. Maybe if she could hear his voice, maybe that would make this so much better. 

 

”Oh my God!” she hears Keith yell. 

 

Lana’s eyes snap open, as wide as they can go with droopy eyes. She looks over at him with teary eyes and a slack jaw. The tentacles continue to move. She can't stop it. 

 

Keith blushes at Lana’s bear body. She hadn't even noticed her naked body. It isn't cold, in fact, it is very warm inside her own skin. 

 

Keith is able to pry her away from Smily. The tentacles slide out of her very smoothly and make Lana gasp. It feels empty. It doesn't feel good anymore—but it is still so very hot. 

 

Keith keeps the Reel away at swords length—pointing the blade down at Slimy. Slimy makes a sad noise at the lose of Lana. He reaches for her with sad tentacles but doesn't go past the blade in fear of the limbs being hacked off. 

 

”I got you, ” Keith whispers, ” You're safe now.”

 

Safe? She was safe. Safe and warm and everything felt good. 

 

Keith drapes a blanket over her, wrapping her up tightly. He picks Lana up, along with her uniform and helmet. 

 

Lana waves goodbye to Slimy, who waves back. Lana falls asleep in Keith’s arms. She's going to miss Smily.

 

When Lana wakes, Slimy is sitting on her lap, less slimy and making a purring sound. She pets him, making him only snuggle closer in her lap. 

”He fallowed us back to the ship and refuses to leave, ” Keith says, grumbling.

 

Coran is taking note of Pidge and Hunk over Lana’s new pet Reel. ”I can't believe once implanted on you, ” Coran says. ”This is truly a rare sight.”

 

Lana looks down at Slimy. His stinger is clipped. ”He isn't going to do the thing again is he?” Lana asks.

 

Keith freezes. Maybe getting ride of Slimy is still an option after all?

 

”Most definitely not. You named him and he was sharing a bonding time with you in the most intimate way you humans have.”Everyone but Coran blushes. He continues, ”now that the two of you have shared an intimate bonding time, he shall not do it again.”

 

Both Lana and Keith are relived. 

 

”Maybe Keith should have some intimate bonding time with Lana?” She and Hunk giggle. Keith and Lana go red in the face. 


	23. Halloween Special part 8: Hunted: Lance/Keith/Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hunt is on. Two close friends that train together are being hunted by a powerful vampire that won’t stop until he has them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been working on this since August just for this moment. I hope you all like it.

Lance sat in the tree she was assigned. Ready and waiting for the intended target to make there way into view. She held her crossbow up and ready, her eyes trained to follow and moving target.

 

Red—Keith and Yellow—Hunk, should be running through soon with the target and that's when he will take out the vampire. 

 

Her time came when a small blur flew and struck a tree. That was definitely one of Red’s throwing knives. The creature comes into view, hissing and growling. It snarls at Red and Yellow, who are close in the monster. It's reverting back to primal instincts.

 

Green—Pidge, roped off the area, a net drenched in wild rose water and garlic thrown into the condemned area. 

 

It's been a long and tiring few days, of planning and tracking, but it would all worth it for the final shot.

 

Lance was ready, her finger on the trigger, just about to shoot—aiming right for the heart. She pulls the trigger. Missing.

 

Keith lunged in last minute, killing the creature. Lance’s arrow hit the ground, luckily not hitting anyone, but not killing the vampire either. 

 

”Red!” Lance addressed Keith by his code name.”That wasn't part of the plan!” she shouted, livid.

 

”It was faster this way. You were taking too long, ” he said, wiping off the blood from his cheek.

 

”But it wasn't the plan, ” she said. 

 

Hunk quickly jumped in, getting in between Keith and her. ”Look, we are all safe, all alive, no one is infected, we got the job done, ” he listed. ”Keith, maybe we can stick to the plan next time?” he said, with pleading eyes.

 

He crossed his arms, growling to himself. ”Fine, ” he said. ”Next time don't be so slow.”

 

Now Lance could have let that go. Let it die with all the other fights; but no one, not even the higher-ups, ever says anything about her overwhelming knowledge and skill of long-range weapons—with how many hours she put into it—blood, sweat and tears, having to put aside her loved ones—to protect them—he didn't get to say anything. 

 

She had no one—unlike him—and yet he's never happy. 

 

”You don't get to say shit, halfling!” she yelled.

 

At that moment, a blade is thrown at her, barely missing. She didn't flinch. Even when she saw it coming—and yet she still said it. She knows that Keith, from this close, wouldn't miss.

 

It was a warning.

 

”Don’t ever say that again, ” he growled. 

 

Lana took a deep breath, calming herself down. She pulled out the knife from the tree. She flips it around, looking at the blade symbol that Keith was training under. 

 

”I’m sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Shouldn't have even thought it, ” she said as she hands the blade back to him. ”You are different from mindless monsters. I'm sorry.”

 

Keith's anger softened. He takes a deep breath. ”No—no, I'm sorry. I should have stuck to the plan. I could have hurt someone, ” he said. 

 

Lana smiled, ”as long as you understand that I'm awesome, and can totally take out any creepy vampire, we should be fine” she bosted.

 

This made Keith giggle making her happy. ”You’re so dumb, ” he laughed.

 

”Oh my god, Lance! Your ear!” Hunk said.

 

Lance touched her ear, blood staining her fingers. ”Want a taste?” She held her hand out to Keith. Of course he wants it, he just doesn’t need it.

 

”Ew, I don't want your nasty ear blood.” He makes a barfing face as a joke.

 

Lana knew Keith can drink and can crave, blood. He can heal himself and heal others—infect—others. But he chooses not to. Thought halflings are deferent from pure-bloods. They all knew.

 

”Ha, suit yourself, ” she joked, licking her hand.

 

”Oh my god Lance no!” Hunk yelled. 

 

”Lance, stop being gross,” Pidge yelled from the behind. 

 

“Never!” She called out laughing.

 

They collected the money from the town and returned back to the inn to spend downtime alone after a long day.

 

Lance locks herself up in the room, reading. It started to rain, and Lance loves the smell of the rain. She opened the window, which Pidge did not appreciate. 

 

Pidge just came out of the bath and was cold. When Lana got up to close the window, she spotted Keith training in the rain.

 

He slashed at the tree, constant slashing and we'll time strikes at the tree. Ah, training again. A worthy opponent for a vampire hunter such as himself. She closed the window and made her way down to the bar and outside. She rounds the inn to were her window looked out. There Keith was, training in the rain like a total badass.

 

Lance jogged right up to him, ”hey, need a sparring partner?” she calls out. 

 

Keith stops, looking at her. His chest was heaving, blade clutched tight in his fist. ”Shouldn't you be taking a hot bath or something?” he yells back. ”How your ear?” 

 

Lance picks up one of his knives and struck a fighting stance. ”I could say the same for you, ” she said. ”And my poor little ear is fine. Hunk gave it kiss so it's bound to get better with his magic kisses.” Keith laughed, and Lana knew she did something right whenever she makes him laugh.

 

The spared in the rain, slipping in the mud and getting roughed up by sloppy strikes of the palm and being pushed up against the trees. To outsiders, this was vicious, it was combat, but to them, it was always a time to bond. It was like that with most hunters. To blow off steam or show respect for someone.

 

Lance had undying respect for Keith. 

 

The sparing ended with Lance’s back pressed the truck of a scratched up tree with a knife by her face and a knife pressed against Keith’s throat.

 

”Tie?” Lance asked. 

 

”Perish,” Keith said with a smirk. 

 

”Nooooooooooooo, ” Lance played dead as Keith pretended to stab her. ”The horror! The horrorrrrrrr! Bleh.”

 

Keith laughed as he slid the knife back into the holder. ”So over dramatic, ” he said, rolling his eyes at Lance’s fake attempts of death. 

 

”You try playing dead some time, huh? Common, let me see it.” 

 

Keith quickly dropped to his knees and splat on the ground like a fallen body. Playing dead. His eyes were lifeless and tongue sticks out. His eye slightly twitches. 

 

”Ooo, nice eye twitch. Very nice touch.”

 

”Why thank you, ” he said, getting up from the mud. He offers Lance and hand, helping her stand. 

 

As she stumbles to her feet, Lance spots a figure standing in the shadows. She couldn't piece out the figure, it was tall and its eyes, it was just starting. Bright a yellow.

 

In a blink, it's gone. 

 

Lance and Keith head inside bruised and scratched up, and covered in mud for a couple of beers. 

 

The innkeeper sent them away to their rooms because of all the mud and water they tracked in.

 

Lana and Keith part ways for good cleaning and some sleep. When Lance got out of the bath, Pidge was waiting, looking at listings for other jobs. 

 

”So, sparing with Keith again?” she asked, giving a knowing smile. 

 

”Oh common, ” Lance laughed off, ” you know I need more work on my hand-to-hand combat, ” she said. ”Plus, he needs someone better to fight other than a tree, ” she joked.

 

”You mean other than Shiro, ” Pidge said with a raised brow. Lance rolls her eyes, just sitting on her bed and reading her book. ”You are aware that once we get back, he won't pay you a single look on your next mission.”

 

Lance tries to ignore it. They were rivals. Friends. Close friends. This was thier work—she wouldn't do anything to destroy it. 

 

”Your next mission is with Shiro after all, ” she said. 

 

Of course, she knows—everyone knows. He follows Shiro around like a lost puppy and loses all potential to be a true leader.

 

”Keith will be too busy drooling over Shiro, ” Lance muttered. 

 

Pidge looked at her from across the room for a bit. Just soaking up the silence before speaking again. ”Maybe you should look for a guy who wants to settle down, ” Pidge said.

 

Lana laughed it off, though it did sting. “Settle down? Why would I want to settle down? I’m not even at my peak yet,” she said. “Boys are great and all, but right now I’m focused on chopping some monsters to bits.”

 

Pidge quickly tried to change the subject. She knew how much Lance wants a family. But she also worked too hard to give up Vampire hunting right now. ”Shiro’s a great leader, you shouldn't be worried about anything going wrong.”

 

Lance didn't say anything in return. I'm not worried, she wanted to say. But chose not to. Shiro was her hero, for a time, but sometimes it's like he shames her. So ashamed of her.

 

After a few missions with him, her hero-worship died. She respects Shiro, but he doesn't respect her.

 

Like on their last mission with all five of them, well, once with all of them together, which was a long few months ago.

 

They had to evacuate a small town by a hoard of newborn and feral vampires. Shiro wanted to move the people into the mountains but Lance recond they go into the lake. If they put even a single drop of rose water or holy water and have the people stand in there—splash around—the monsters wouldn’t even touch them. 

 

It was faster and safer but when Shiro and she had a screaming match over it, Keith took his side.

 

It hurt—Keith—who she had been training with since childhood and trusted more than anyone, didn't believe in her plan. It's like he didn't trust her judgement.

 

They lost 19 people that night and Lance never let herself forget that she could have done more. Shiro blames her for wasting time. She was suspended for few months after that. 

 

Some elderly, pregnant or sick that couldn't make their way up the mountain in time stayed in the water. She blessed the water and had them splash around in it and to any vampire that came close, burned. She didn't lose a single person. But no one talks about that.

 

Lance fell asleep thinking about the screams. She still goes back to visit that village. They were the only ones that believed in her. 

 

27 people.

 

She saved 27 people because they trusted her. She always goes back to see them and to pay her respects to the lost lives. 

 

The villagers are always so nice to her. Makes her want to live there when he finally settles down. Maybe one day. 

 

She dreamed about children playing by the fire, Lance cooking a fresh bird she shot that day, with her husband reading by the kids after a long day.

 

Then she heard the screams—the fire in the window. The dream fell apart. Lance jerks awake to the sound of thunder. 

 

Lance turns to the window. The frame bounced off the hinge, the wood bumping together. Wind and rain entering through the opening and closing window. She gets up to close it before Pidge complains about the cold, or gets sick. 

 

As she's about close the window, she sees red eyes staring back at her from the below. It was taunting her—an evil that knows if she closes the window know, it can come for others or ignore her and have a meal elsewhere. 

 

Lance grabs her crossbow, but when she looks back, it's gone. Lance jumps from the window, not wasting time waking up the others. 

 

She stalked through the quiet town. The people slept without a care in the dark, warm and safe. 

 

Her eyes shift back and forth. She makes sure to where is safe and where isn't. It's definitely, most definitely a trap. With the sound of the heavy rain and sloshing mud and booming thunder. 

 

It's the perfect cover. If she dies tonight, then let it be known she damn well tired to protect these people. 

 

She moves through the village, generally pressing on doors and windows—placing garlic and splashing rose water by the doorframe and windows. 

 

Luckily, she made it to the last building—the chapel. She walked inside to find a man preying. Slowly, she walks towards him, crossbow at the ready. 

 

”You don't belong here, young lady, ” the man spoke. 

 

Lance kept walking, arrow trained on his head. ”Neither do you, ” she said.

 

He laughs, soft and elegant. He stands, tall and large. His hair silk white, falling over his tan shoulder. His shirt is raged, shirt ripped open and cuffs open. He didn't look like he should be dressed in fine white shirt and slacks. Was he mugged?

 

”You seem more out of place than I.” she paused for a moment. Maybe he wasn't a vampire. ”Were you mugged?” she asked, but she still didn't lower her aim on him.

 

”No, but it does look that way, now doesn't it, ” he chuckled. ”It does build quite some character though, does it not?” he asked. Lana didn't answer. ”You don't look so well, yourself, ” he said. His smile is calm, alluring—it was scary. ”Someone like you looks like she deserves a nice hot bath and a good book in a lovely mansion and not a crappy inn.”

 

Lance steps back, finger on the trigger and another hand reaching for her rose water. ”So you were watching us.”

 

”I saw you two training, ” he said. “Very skilled. Very beautiful.”

 

Lance said. He doesn't even flinch. ”You're targeting us, ” she started. ”Aren’t you?”

 

His eyes turn red, and his smile is full of sharp teeth. ”Not entirely.”

 

She pulled the trigger. 

 

Lana didn't remember what happened that night. Just from the one of the persist’s saw her lay in on her back, blacked out. He crossbow in hand, with the arrow missing.

 

Lance didn't talk about it because she didn't remember. She had to be chasing someone. There was no blood, there was nothing. Lance did find puncture wounds on her shoulder though. But deep down, she knew she shouldn't say anything.

 

Days passed, Keith and Lance met up with Shiro by the train for a vampire cult hunt. Lance was never hired for this type of work. It was mostly for stealth missions and associations.

 

No matter what the job is, it was hers, and she will perform it. 

 

Keith and Shiro slept in a decent cart. She roomed with three other young women that were travelling together. Lance felt uncomfortable rooming with them. From the pale skin and oddly coloured eyes, they were halflings. 

 

Lance had to place her things with Shiro and Keith. Lance didn't feel safe without her switchblade and twin pistol. She slept with one eye open. 

 

Though Vampire hunters aren't allowed to get close to Vampires and Halflings outside of the Vampire Hunting company, Lance couldn't help but find interest in their conversations.

 

They talked about a coven fun of halfling vampires, unwanted by both vampires and humans. Lance rebottled that humans and vampires can work together, but the girls only laughed. 

 

”Of course we can, ” a girl with long, bright red hair said. Her hair is high in a ponytail and eyes a dark purple. ”Once a human is turned and becomes a fledgling, ” she giggles. 

 

Lance rolls her eyes, smiling. ”Yeah sure, ” she said. ”Halflings can't turn humans unless they are born from Sires. Making them Sires, yah duhs. And that's nearly impossible.” she stuck out her tongue at them.

 

Lance only very met one person that was born from a Sire. Keith. Keith can become sire if he turns someone and makes them his fledgling. 

 

”You seem to know a lot?” the larger woman said with a raised brow.

 

”Well, vampire hunters live near my place and like to teach the kids what to look for in vampires, ” she said. It wasn't a total lie but not a full truth either. 

 

”Seems fair, ” The redhead said with a shrug. “Can’t stop showing off their kills, right? Bragging rights?” 

 

Lance can’t say she blames them for thinking that. Some do, she does as well. 27 people she saved. She saved 27 people. She’s so proud of herself. 

 

Lance wished them luck with the new halfling cult, with some turned as well.

 

She would report this to Shiro and Keith. Lance felt bad. She had grown a little fond of the strangers, but this was her job.

 

She told Shiro and Keith when she moved to the food cart to meet with them. She keeps it brief and quiet over dinner and even greets the girls as they pass with a bright smile and wave.

 

Their eyes linger a little too long on their table. Their eyes travel from her to Keith and then back to her. They didn't give Shiro a second glance. 

 

”They know, ” Shiro said what they were all thinking. 

 

”Lance, sleep in our car tonight, ” Keith said. He insisted. ” It's not safe for you to be alone with wild halflings.”

 

Lance chuckles. ”Aren’t you also a halfling?” she jokes.

 

”That's not the point, ” Keith starts, but Shiro cuts in. 

 

”We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves, ” Shiro said. ”Lance will be continuing to sleep in the same train car. Just make sure to be on high alert, ” he ordered.

 

Keith had a worried look on his face. ”Shiro, I don't think that's a very—”

 

”It’s fine, ” Lance cuts in. ”I’ll be careful.” She didn’t want to fight with Shiro. He would make her. Sleep along side halflings even with Keith objecting to it. 

 

Shiro wouldn't change his plan for her. She wasn't needed for a coven hunt. If she died, Shiro would say it was her own fault. 

 

Lance dabs some rose water on her neck and wrists. She pockets her dagger and fully loaded pistol on her thigh. She was ready.

 

Lance wakes in the middle of the night. Still and dark. Alone. 

 

Lance shot up. She looked around, finding nothing. Lance reached for her dagger and hops up from her cot. 

 

She exits her train car and enters the hall. In the middle of the train car, outstretched is a red thread. It starts at her feet and squeezed under the door. 

 

Lance picks up the end of the string. She found herself walking onward to the next car, still holding the string.

 

Lance walked down the hall entering the empty train cars. Lance even dared to open a few of the sleeping carts to find no one. 

 

She finally opens Shiro and Keith’s door to their sleeping cart. Their cart is different from the rest. Keith is there.

 

”Lance, ” Keith turns to her, ” do you know what is happening?” he asks her. 

 

”No, ” she says, ” not a clue.” She wishes she did. ”Wheres Shiro?” she asks.

 

Keith shrugs. ”I woke up and he wasn't here. I looked around, but no one was here. You weren't here.” Lana shudders. 

 

”We must not have run into one another then, ” she says. 

 

She was further inside. The door slides closed behind her. On one of the beds, Shiro’s bed, there is a bouquet of white roses wrapped up in blue wax paper with her name on a tag. On the other, the is red roses wrapped in red waxy paper with his name on a tag. 

 

Lana and Keith nod to one another, slowly approaching the bouquet of flowers. Slowly, Lana goes to the white roses and Keith to the red. Slowly unwrapping the paper, they find thorns with blood drier on the stems. 

 

Keith wrinkled his nose. He can smell the sweet metallic crimson, while Lana can not. He snatches her hand and holds her hand palm up. 

 

”What?” Lana asked. 

 

Keith answers with his eyes. He looks down at her palm. He carefully takes her other hand and holds them up together. Scars cover her hands, matching the marks from the thorns. 

 

”It smells like you,” he said softly. 

 

Lana looked at him with horror and disbelief as she yanks her hands away. She tucks her arms under her armpits, arms crossed over her chest. Closing herself off. “You don’t really believe it was me, do you?” She asked. Her voice dripped with fear. They both knew it to be true. 

 

”I believe you didn't mean to, ” he said. 

 

Lana wanted to cry. She had been so careful too. When? When was she not covered in rose water and had her cross around her neck? When did she not have garlic on her breath?

 

”Oh god, ” she tells herself. ”Oh god. Oh God.” She kicks a chair over. She is furious at herself for being so stupid. 

 

“Hey, hey—it’s not your fault.” Keith places a hand on her shoulder. “Lets just figure this out, and find Shiro.”

 

Find Shiro. Find fucking Shiro!

 

“Keith, I don’t think you understand,” Lana said. “I could hurt you—I could have killed people. You need to tie me up or knock me out—no, knock me out and lock me up,” she orders him. “If you want to find Shiro, that’s fine—he’ll be a lot more helpful then me,” she said. “Just please, please lock me away.”

 

He is quiet. “Do you think that you can’t help me?” Lana is quiet. He shakes his head. “Lana, if you are here, that means whatever monster that has control over you isn’t going to use you against me,” he said as a matter of fact. “It wants you to suffer with me.”

 

Lana doesn’t answer. She wants to believe his worlds. Instead of fighting Keith any further, she goes and reaches for the Note wi her name scribbled in fancy letters on the front. 

 

She read it aloud: ” Blue and cruel, the ocean drags me down with icy, unforgiving claws. A siren that gets men to do her biding. Be my ocean, and fluid the world with me.” She plays with the card with her fingers. ”The hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

Next, it's Keith’s turn. he flips up the card and reads: ” Blaze. Hot and controlling. A phoenix born from ash and made to burn the world anew. Be my flame, let's burn the world together.” he places the card into his pocket. 

 

”Why do you get called a Phoenix?” Lana smiles. ”I want to be a hot fire bird.” Keith smiles, and then Lana knows she did a good job brightening the mood. 

 

”At least sirens sing well.” That made Lana smile. She would laugh if they weren’t probably going to die. 

 

Lana and Keith rummage through the bags to find their weapons. there are none. The bags are empty except for a lone suitcase with twin blades. The handles are black with white roses carved into the sides. 

 

Lana takes one while Keith takes the other. They slowly step out if the room. Back to back, they cover what the other lacks.

 

They keep their stance as they did is sparing. The cars are empty. A single, long thread travels though the centre of the cars. Their only way out is to consult the problem at the source—head on. 

 

They make it through a few carts, following the sting. It's tied to the handle of the dinning car. There is music inside. A soft melody of a piano and violins. A low light creepsout from crack under the door. 

 

This is clearly a trap. 

 

There really isn’t any other way to get in other then straight on. Before Keith pulls open the sliding door to the dinging car, Lana grabs Keith’s arm.

 

“If anything ever happens—I mean if I’m controlled I want you—“

 

“You aren’t going to get controlled,” Keith said. He sighs, “ but fine, whatever you want.” 

 

Lana finally let go of his hand. They open the door into the dinning car. The room lit by candles. White roses dipped in wine are bunched up together in a vase on a single table. Three sets of china plates, forks and knives are set at the table. Two plates on one side, and one on the other. Stake, mash potatoes, and escargots are fleshly cooked and on the plates. Wine glasses filled with blood sat above the plates are also present. 

 

“Is this some sick joke?” Lana asked. 

 

“Not at all,” a voice, silk and smooth spoke from the shadows. 

 

With haste, they both turn the diction of the voice. She heard that voice before. Lance froze when she say him. Keith, faster then Lance, throws the dagger at the man’s shoulder. 

 

He didn’t flinch at the knife pierced his shoulder. Didn’t run when Keith charged forward and twisted the knife in further. He only smiled. 

 

“I see you didn’t get my presents I set out for you. I took such a long time getting. Them tailored to your exact measurements.”

 

Lance feels sick. The only way he could have done that is measuring them in their sleep. He would have had to get up close to do it. It made her feel cold. 

 

“What outfits? We didn’t get any outfits.” Keith said. “We got the knives,” Keith hissed. He digs the knife in further. “Isn’t that plenty?”

 

He laughed,” of course, but I wanted you both dressed your best when you join my new coven,” he said a matter of factly. “But it seems you only got half of my gifts. No mater, I’ll kill the servant that failed me and have more sent to you.”

 

“I’m human,” Lana said “I would never—I could never.”

 

“And I would never,” Keith grunts. He goes to stab the man with long silver hair and gold eyes again, only to have his worst caught and twisted. Not enough to break, but they all know he easily could.

 

“Go on,” Keith said. “Break it.” He wouldn’t though. 

 

The man pushes Keith away with only one arm. Lance catches Keith, eyes never leaving the strange man she met before. 

 

He steps with grace—like he’s lighter then air. He makes no sound when he walks, like a vampire should. 

 

He pulls the knife dagger out of his chest like it was hair stuck to his suit. It didn’t any him, it just made his clothes look odd.

 

“Come, sit,” he orders. So soft and kind. His voice is like magic. Lance can’t not do what he said. 

 

She lets go of Keith and sits as she’s told. She shook to the core. It was true. She was under the control of a vampire. 

 

“And won’t you join her?” He asked Keith. He looks at Lance though. His thumb slowly drags across her lower lip. “Such a sweet Maiden,” he said. “ I knew at once when you tracked me down, with no fear in your eyes and staring me down with that crossbow—I had to have you as well.” 

 

Keith rushes over and grabs his wrist. “Don’t touch her,” he growls. He bares his fangs. They look so small compared to Lotor’s—a real vampire.

 

The vampires face expands with excitement. “Yes, yes that’s exactly what I wanted to see from you,” he announced. “I knew I would never get you to make that face unless I kill Shirogane but that expression is a lot more sweeter,” he said. “Doesn’t this work out perfectly. Join me and have the girl as much as you please—maybe allow me in sharing the pleasure she may have deep down. A hidden beast, I know you both are. No more human shackles—“

 

“I am not a monster,” Keith roared. ”And neither is she, ” he said. He went to grab Lance, snatching her with one arm and dragging her to her feet. She stumbles. “Where ever you’re holding Shiro up in, you better tell me before—“

 

“And what name is placed Upon youC my sweet?” He asked Lana. She can feel it. The tingle that tells her to obey. He didn’t seem interested in listening to Keith’s threats. They mean nothing. 

 

“Lance,” she spoke. “My code name is Blue,” she said dryly. She couldn’t stop herself. 

 

The man tuts as he gives his head a slow shake. “No no, my dear, what name had your parents given you at birth. Both lovely names, but what name did God give you?” he asked once more. ”My name is Lotor. But once I have you, you may call me master. In fact, I would very much love if you could say it now. Give a taste of what may my name sound on your sweet tongue.” Everyone has a name given to them by god. Vampires included. They just choose to give them up. 

 

Keith clapped a hand over her mouth. He pulled her close. His eyes stare down at the Vampire. ”She isn't interested, ” Keith said. ”We’re leaving.” 

 

”But I had my servants prepare such a lovely meal for you two. Won't you just and eat?”

 

Lance is about to pull away, to sit and eat as Lotor had ordered, but Keith is far stronger than her. He pulls her back into his tight embrace. 

 

”Pity, ” Lotor had said. He got up, taking a wine glass with him. He downs it, clumsily, but on purpose. He licks his lips of the stray blood that drenched his clothes instead of parching his thirst. He smiles with a sharp and toothy smile. ”I will have both of you. You both will splendid in my chambers and on my lap.” He stops his control on Lance. Her eye suddenly focused and able to think clearly again. 

 

Her knees are weak and she feels as though she may cry. Lance falls, Keith falling with her—still holding onto her tightly. 

 

“Next time I see you, I want you both probably dressed. I wish to pamper both of you leading up to the party. I know you two will both join me. In time.” He blows them a bloody kiss. “And I shall return all the passengers, don’t you worry. Safe and unharmed.”

 

Lotor slowly walks back into the Shadows. Lance wants to chance after him and stab his hearts but Keith keeps her trapped in his arms. Hugging her close. His eyes never leaving Lotor as he slinks away. 

 

Keith’s trembling.

 

*

 

The next morning, like Lotor has said, all the people were returned. Both Lance and Keith hadn’t slept—worrying that Lotor May in fact come back and wild them away while sleeping. 

 

Lance had sent a letter back home, saying that she would return shortly after this mission. Shiro said she was unfit to do anything under the control of a vampire. He yelled and belittled her for being so careless. She may have put them all in trouble. 

Lance let him yell. She out right deserted it. 

 

Lance will be taking a leave and won’t be returning until she is fully back to herself and not under control of any vampires. 

 

They left something out though. About the presents and Lotor targeting both Keith and Lance. Shiro didn't need to know. They didn't want him to know. 

 

Both Keith and she kept the knives from that night. They just couldn't seem to let them go. They hid them from Shiro. 

 

Lotor is the halfling prince born from one of the longest living vampires from the dark ages, or, darker ages, and a former huntress from the Altean clan how conserved the son out of a short peace area, but it didn’t last. It was a lol a ploy to wipe out the Altean clan. 

 

The hunters was turned while pregnant with Lotor. It took 300 years for him to be born. And once born, he was more powerful then any halfling and vampire ever. He was a full vampire without the downfall. And he recently found a way to turn halflings and thralls into fake pure-bloods. 

 

He had to be killed and his work destroyed. Along with all and any fallers. 

 

*

 

They make it to the coven. It took five days on foot, but they knew they were getting closer. At least Keith and Lance did. Every inn they stopped at was a new gift for each of them, a note and some flowers along with them. They continued to hide them from Shiro. 

 

The last gifts were outfits. Lana felt compiled to wear it. Black leggings and blouse with the cuffs tight. The rim of the cuffs, nick line and bottom had blue squiggly lines sewed in. There is a ruffly skirt, small and a dark ocean blue and black. A battle skit. There is a blue sash to tie around her waist. There is leather straps all over the outfit so she may hide her knifes and guns. There are thick black battle boots and leather hand gloves. And a hair-tie with a fake blue rose attached. 

 

Lance felt compelled to wear it. She needed to wear it. 

 

She did wear it. She filled it up with knifes and pistols Lotor had gifted her. She drenched it in wild rose water and bathed herself in holy water. She hid holy water in the hidden pockets and wore her silver cross. 

 

Lance grabs her crossbow Mx leaving the comforts of the inn room. 

 

When she turned down the hallway, she saw Keith, staring back at her. Her eyes are wide and mouth gaped. 

 

He is wearing something extremely similar.Black battle boots and leather hand gloves. Pants with hidden pockets and straps to hold a knife and guns. Red lines on the edges of his black shirt, with the cuffs tight. A red sash. And a red rose hair-tie to hold his hair back.

 

”You too, I see, ” she said. 

 

”Yeah,” he answered back. Simple and very telling. 

 

They both knew why there were wearing it. Lotor wants them to twin. It will be sweet to kill him wearing and using his gifts. It’s what he wanted. It’s what he will get.

 

Shiro walked out, dressed and ready to battle. “I see you two are in a twining mood,” he said. “Should of told me.. I would have joined you.” His smile didn’t make feel any better or worried, but she smiled to ease the fear.

 

They walked in the shadows of the forest. Broad daylight is their biggest advantage even with halflings like Keith. The sun still bothers their eyes, and they become disoriented when it goes from dark to bright quickly. That’s why they also have very powerful flashlights. To flash some bright lights into the enemy’s eyes of well needed. 

 

They had smoke bombs and makes to hide their faces when the chemicals are released into the air. 

 

Something irked Lance deep down inside, and Keith must be feeling the same thing from how close he stuck to her as she did him. 

 

They made it to an old, run down manner off the end he from the forest and far from the town. Far too old for anyone to willing hang out there. 

 

The main floor is empty. They make a quick sweep of the upstairs—throwing open curtains and lighting candles. They post gasoline in the rooms close to the middle and the edges of the house. This place is gonna burn. The top floor is also empty. They do the same with upstairs. No where for them to hide. 

 

Lance and Shiro are outside now. Setting traps and breaching the outer walls in gasoline as well. Lance has the matches. Once Keith places the last of the gasoline and some explosives in the basement and lured them up, this place and all the vampires inside are gonna burn. They would kill any remaining vampires after that. 

 

“That’s the last of them,” She yells Shiro. 

 

“Good,” he said. “Now had me the matches,” he orders. 

 

Lance looked at him. Puzzled. “No,” she told him up front. “No, that’s not what we talked about. That’s not apart of the plan.” 

 

Shiro never changes a plan in the middle of the task, not while things are going good. 

 

He steps forward, hand held out. “Give them to me Lana.” 

 

Lance broke out into a sprint. She grabbed her cross bow and booked it to the spot she was to shoot the flaming arrow. Her lungs hurt and her nerves were shocked. 

 

Shiro chased her. Beastly and yelling her name. His eyes are bright yellow and o glowing. He growls and is gaining faster on her. 

 

Shiro would never say her real name, never on a mission, never in public. He’s being controlled and her let it slip. 

 

Lance scrambles to the tree—starting to climb it. Shiro grabs her wrist—yanking her away from the trunk. He holds her back with one arm—one strong arm around her neck. 

 

“I knew something was wrong the moment you disappeared,” she growls, trying to fight him. 

 

“Give me the matches Lana,” he orders. “It’s time for them all to burn.”

 

“I won’t let you kill Keith!” She yells. 

 

Lana wiggles and kicks. She manages to grab on of her knives. “I’m sorry Shiro!” She yells before slamming the knife back into his lower gut.

 

He lets go, now holding his bleeding stomach. He hisses in pain. He wouldn’t die, but it will be very painful for awhile. 

 

Lance climbs up the trunk of the tree and readies her crossbow. “Common Keith, common,” she whispers. 

 

“Lance,” Shiro hisses. “Help me,” he spits out. 

 

Lance closes her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. She opens her eyes, eyes now focused on the manner again. 

 

Keith runs out. Lance lights the arrow on fire, pulling the trigger. The building is set aflame. She smiles to herself, so very proud of herself.

 

Dead—dead. He was dead. 

 

”Very nice shot, my dear.” Lance froze. ”The Champion did well in tricking you. You just took out the counsel of the eastern hunters of this land. You should be very proud.”

 

Lance looks over at Keith, who looks shocked. ”No, ” Lana whispers. ”No, there were supposed to be vampires...” she whispers. She's trembling. She just took out the eastern part of the vampire hunting chain—if she was totally not getting fired, she’s definitely going to get killed.

 

”Don’t worry, ” he chuckles. Sweet and gentle. ”I collected all the unworthy halfling vampires that don't deserve it to be part of this earth, ” he said. ”You will do well in my coven, ” he practically purrs behind her. ” I bet your blood is as good as it smells.”

 

”Please don't, ” she begs. Her voice is small and weak. She trembles. ”I don't taste good I promise.”

 

”Don’t lie to me sweet maiden, ” he said. He kisses up her neck. ”Many try this lie, and I'll be truthful, not many are right.”

 

Lance is frozen. Trembling in place. She couldn’t plead for her life. Lance shuts her eyes tightly and hope he’ll just kill her. At least in death, she can escape him.

 

“You even wore my gifts,” he purrs. “You both look so darling in them. I will have you dressed up in much more elegant clothes and silks.”

 

Lance squeezes her eyes tighter, her shoulders kick in place and she is clearly trembling. Lance promises herself she won’t beg. “Get it over and done with then. I rather be dead then survive you.”

 

He chuckles, “you use such harsh words towards me, my dear. Do not fret, we will make do with those thoughts of yours. 

 

His slim and bony fingers coil around her neck. He smiles against her neck. ”Next is the beloved Red, ” he whispers. ”Don’t fret my dearest” he said. His fanged smile is alltoo present on her neck. He kisses it, making Lance shover. ”It’s not yet time for your rebirthing. Just wait a little longer.” His teeth sink into her neck. 

 

Lance is sure Keith heard her scream. He could smell the blood. She could smell the blood.

 

*

 

Lance woke in a dark room, only lit by a single candle. The walls are stone bricks and one large wooden door with an iron handle and clasp. She sat on a large crimson cushion that's like a giant dog bed or bean bag with gold tassels woven on the corners. There is only one small window, with bars blocking her in. Large chain clasps are around her wrists. There is a long chain attached in the middle of the room. With the chain attached to her wrists, Lance can only take five steps in one direction before walking into a wall. She can't even reach the door. It's like a cruel joke. 

 

It's been a few days. She doesn't know how many days she's been asleep but the times she's aware, it's been two long days. Sometimes Lance would scoot as long as the chain would let her, lean back against the wall and rest her face in the sun.

 

She had no weapons. She can’t fight. 

 

At least she has her silver cross. They can’t take that away from her. Can’t touch her neck. But from the way they act, Lotor didn’t plan on it yet. 

 

Lotor came three times a day like clock work. Maybe a few more at night when she sleeps. Lana swears she saw him once while waking up in the middle of the night. 

 

Lana lays back against the wall. She watches the shadows move in place. “Here we comes,” she tells herself. 

 

The door opens like it always did. He smiles down at her with a small dish in hand. Water. Like it always was.

 

“Do come away from the window,” he asked. 

 

She really didn’t have a choice. Lance scoots back onto the pillow. Lotor brings the dish too her lips. Gently, he tips the water into her mouth, seeing as he doesn’t trust Lana not to throw the bowl back. 

 

“Good girl,” he praises. The words make her head hurt. Hurt good. “Are you ready to join me for supper?” He asks, like he did the other day, and the day before. 

 

She was so hungry and so weak. Anything to eat, anything to get out of these old clothes—anything—anything. 

 

Lance’s head drops with shame. Her belly is empty and there wasn’t really any point anymore. “I’m so hungry,” she slurs. “Kill me for all I care,” she said.

 

Lotor cups her chin with a gentle hand. His thumb drags over her top lip, pulling up her lip to see her teeth. 

 

Lotor smiled, toothy and filled with sharp fangs. “Your mouth will far more lovely with fangs. So sharp and white pearls.”

 

Lotor takes out a key, unlocking the chains. Lance is too weak to fight. He easily picks her up and brings her through the dungeon and upstairs. 

 

Lance just closes her eyes. She’s even too tired to track or even plan a way out. 

 

At dinner, Lance tried to hold back her hunger as she ate. Taking small and controlled bites. She eats slowly, though she rather wolf everything down. 

 

“What a lady, even though you rather eat like a savage animal, you won’t give in to your human desires,” he chuckles to himself. Lance makes the mistake of looking up into his eyes—those gold glowing eyes. “Go on my dear, eat. Indulge yourself in as much as you wish.” 

 

He voice is so alluring—that Lance practically turns into a wolf tearing off meat and pulling apart bread like a savage. She spills wine over herself—practically drowning in it. She takes the wine bottle, downing it in full. Lance slams the wine bottle down, heaving hard.

 

She can’t stop. It hurts. It hurts. 

 

“Please stop—make it stop,” she begs. She’s on the verge of tears. Her stomach is about to burst.

 

Lotor smiles, leaning on his palm. “But you looked so hungry,” he said. “Are you sure you don’t want anymore?” 

 

“No!”

 

”My deepest apology, it seems I don't quite understand how human stomachs work, ” he said slyly. ”Maybe I should find another test subject to see their belly burst.”

 

Lance grits her teeth. ”You’re too cruel, ” she said. ”Why are you even interested in me? You should kill me.” 

 

Lotor gets up from his seat and circled the table. He stops beside her for a moment. Lance tries to stay as still as possible, her fists in her lap. Suddenly, Lotor sweeps off her side of the table with a single swipe with his claw. The loud crash and sudden movement freaks Lance out. She covers her ears a the sudden sound of crashing plates and wine glasses.

 

Lotor yanks her by the wrist up onto the table. Lance hisses in pain—her wrist badly bruised. He pins her down by the arms—legs dangling off the table. 

 

His smile isn’t calm,ore twisted and frail. “My dear little siren, our Phoenix is coming,” he said excitedly. “You have no idea how long it took me to convince him to come here. He will finally be ours my dear.”

 

Lance’s eyes widen. Her heart hammers against her chest. Not Keith. Not him. 

 

“Oh yes, my dear, I want him there when I turn you. Unfortunately, a thrall is the part you must play, so not worry, I will not share you with any of slaves.” His grip tightens around her wrists—her trembling wrists. His teeth slowly sink into her neck—and it feels so good.

 

*

 

The night is dark and thundering.

 

After the fall and fail of the manner, Keith had tried everything to find his way again. Shiro has been under the control of Zarkon’s wife. A witch of a woman that wished to burn her son and his coven. 

 

Lance had been taken, and Keith couldn’t help but shout. Keith didn’t sleep—only hunted. He was so angry at himself. Keith gave into primal Vampire ways. He lived off of blood and didn’t sleep. His mother and uncle tried to restrain him, but that only made Keith lash out even more. 

 

If only he knew. He wish he knew. 

 

He had hunted down every and any member of Lotor’s newily born coven and bear the crap out of all of them to find any lead on Lotor. Luckily, his little tantrum caught Lotor’s attention.

 

He would have killed the bastard if he only knew where Lana was. Lotor wouldn’t reveal where she was, so he would give in and do what Lotor said. 

 

Keith had burst into the door of Manner. He hasn’t slept in days and has been living off of blood and only blood. His vampire side is heightened.

 

Keith slams open the doors to the great hall. “Lotor!” Keith growls. “Where is she?!” 

 

She was there, sitting on his lap, playing with his hair. She’s dressed in a long black dress with blue frills and bows. She nuzzled the side of his neck and hums a sweet song.

 

“Isn’t she sweet?” Lotor asked Keith, who is angry beyond belief. Lotor pats his lap. “You would looks so darling sitting next to her.”

 

He took out his sword, painting it up at Lotor. “Release Lance right now before cut your thrown from ear to ear.”

 

Lotor hums. His fingers roaming down her waist and hip as he whispers something deep into her ear. A smile grows on her face. A pure smile full of joy. She jumps off Lotor’s lap and runs to Keith.

 

“Keith,” she announces joyously. She throws her arms over his shoulders and hugs him tightly. “Keith, I missed you,” she giggles. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

 

Keith can’t help but hold her close. He missed her smell, her smile, her kind eyes. He desperately wanted to cry, but held back his emotions. “I’m happy to see you too,” he whispers. “Let’s go home.”

 

Lance presses closer. She rose on her tiptoes—and presses her lips on his. Her tongue slips into his, kissing him fully on the mouth. Keith can’t move, completely shocked. Lance is trembling. 

 

Suddenly, his body was heavy and he become slow. He had been drugged. Lance pulls back, excitedly looking back at Lotor. “I did it master! I did it!” She said. “Does that mean I can keep him now?” She holds Keith close and his him. ”I’ve missed him so much.”

 

Lotor smiles, ” of course my dear raindrop. Whatever you wish.”

 

Lance kissed Keith again. Her cheeks are red and he can hear her heartbeat. “I’ve been waiting so long to do that,” she said. Keith is too weak to move. He wants her so much. He just wants to kiss her. 

 

“Come here love,” Lotor spoke. “Time to Shiro our beloved Red what you e been waiting for.” He holds out a hand to her. 

 

Lance took it, smiling widely. He smiles in his embrace. Lotor snaps his fingers, bringing his servants out with a table.

 

Lotor slammed Lance down on the table. She giggle and reaches backwards. She tilts her head back, looking back at Keith with a smile. 

 

“No,” Keith whispers. He’s crying. No no no. He was the one that was going to turn her. Ha what he wanted. Lotor doesn’t have the right—

 

“Come here Keith,” Lance whispers, reaching for him. She pulls his head down and kisses him over the table. 

 

“Oh splendid.” Lotor grinned with wild glee. He leans down, ready to bite into Lance’s sweet beach and turn her once and for all. 

 

Keith, still drugged, reaches for his gun, with a shaking hand, he brings it forth, without with of them knowing. Before Lotor can bite down into Lance’s neck, Keith shoots the gun at Lotor’s head. 

 

The blood splattered everywhere. Lotor’s limp body fell on top of Lance, who breaks from her thralled control. She kicks the body off her and scrambles off the table. 

 

”Keith, ” she said with worry. She grabbed his arm, helping him stand. 

 

”Sorry, I’m late.” He smiled. 

 

” Let's hurry out before he heals, ” Lance said. 

 

Keith scoffed, luckily drugs don’t last long for vampires. “He’s not getting back up.”

 

Then, there is a laugh. Dark and deranged like a mad man. The look over the table. There, Lotor’s head starts to regenerate. 

 

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Lance claps a ban over her mouth. They ran before Lotor could stand.

 

Lotor laughed harder. “What determination and bloodlust!” He spat with joy. ”Run all you wish, but I will have you. The both of you. Run. Run may lovely creatures—I will have you by my side.” Lotor stood. He watched them run. Oh yes, he would have them. Not now but some day. 

 

Run, and run they did, lance and Keith never let go. Never let go.Lotor will no doubt find them again, and again and again. When he does, Lance and Keith will be ready. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger. This took so long to write but I love it. And might be my longest fanfic so far on here.
> 
> Happy spooky month! Leave requests!


	24. Halloween Special part 9: The Purge: Lance/Lotor

  
Lana pulls up her army boots over her knee-high socks and thick black leggings. She gives her shin-pads a knock then slips on her elbows-pads. She slips on her bulletproof vest over her tank top. She slides on her hoodie. She folds the selves up to her elbows.

 

Lana looks into the mirror. Taking a hair tie and comb, Lana bows her head and brushes out the knots and curls. She combs her hand back and tightly ties it back with the hair tie. 

 

Her phone is charging on her desk. It starts ringing. The caller icon says, Mama. 

 

”Hola mamá, ” she says. ”Si mamá, ” she agrees with her mom. Mama always gets worried around this time of year. Completely reasonable. ”Estaré con Hunk y Lotor esta noche. No, no mamá, sí, te llamaré por la mañana.” Lana rolls her eyes at her mama’s comment. ”Yes Mama, Pidge will be there too.”

 

In the back, she can hear her niece and nephew laughing. She smiles into the phone. She desperately wants to see them. 

 

Her mama starts crying like she does every year. ”Ya sabes lo ocupado que se pone. Sabes por qué no puedo volver a casa.” Suddenly, she hears Marco’s voice. ”Marco! Get off the line!” he's gone. ”No mama, all the flights are booked anyway. There is no leaving.” After a few minutes, Lana finally convinced her mother to get off the line. ”I love you, ” was the last words they spoke to another. Like they did every year. 

 

Lotor pops his head through the doorway. His long blond hair is tied up and he is wearing a black coat and pants. He too had a bulletproof vest and pads on his joints under his clothes. He already has his gloves and mask on.

 

”She still doesn't like me?” Lotor smiles. 

 

Lana smiles. Tired. Even though she's been doing this for a few years now, Lana still can't get over the jitters and slight fear that creeps around every so often. 

 

Lana walks over and hugs him. His chest is bulky from the vest and the perfect pillow. ”She still doesn't like me living here, and with the baby on the way, ” she sighs. ”I know we promised this was going to be the last time, but I'm just afraid for the baby.”

 

He kisses her head. Lotor rocks her back and forth in his arms. ”The baby won't be here for another 8 months. Once this is over, we move to England and forget this ever happened.” He kisses her head again. ”In any case, I'm more worried about your safety.”

 

Lance and Lotor had been dating for almost five years. They've known each other just a few years more. Lana came over Cuba to study when she was 16. She wouldn't have further first Purge if it wasn't for Allura inviting her to his house. It was a large house with a massive electric fence and cameras. 

 

Lotor was she’s boyfriend at the time. They broke up a few months after. Lana always felt weird after when she started dating Lotor their last year of high school. But they are always on good terms. He didn’t really trust her when she first showed up—being new and all, and not speaking well enough English to understand what was happening. 

 

It was a small party for students that lived in lower income areas and foreign students. 

 

Lana would stay at Allura’s place for a few years until she was old enough to understand what the Purge truly was. When Lana was 19, she had her gun licenses and was in the police academy. 

 

“Hunk’s here,” Lotor said. Lana woke from her memories and looked out the apartment window. 

 

He waves up at them through the armoured van. They share the weight of the bags. Lotor takes his special bags, while Lana takes the duffle bags full of guns and weapons. 

 

The dump the bags into the back with the rest of the supplies Hunk and Pidge brought.

 

Hunk drives to a good neighbourhood, with little violence for a few hours before the Purge starts. 

 

Pidge is on networking. Selling items and tracking their route. Sometimes she would help Hunk repair the van if something happens. Hunk is designated driver because Keith and Shiro aren’t here this year. Keith was normally on weapons with Lana or driver. 

 

Hunk and Shiro normally body grab. Grab the dead bodies on the street and hail them into the van so that Lotor can harvest the kidneys, blood and bone marrow.

 

1G for $24,000 for bone marrow. 100,000 people are on the waiting list for bone marrow—they are going to be richer then ever.

 

After what happened last year, Shiro almost losing an arm, Keith decided to drag Shiro away on a vacation and won’t come back until the next Sunday. 

 

They have done this a few years and had a system. Food and water are packed. Tank fully filled. And if you have to pee, well...there’s the bottle. 

 

They are a few hours into the drive. A few bodies are found here and there. They moved quick—no time for error. Dragging dead bodies into the van and tossed them out once there was nothing left to harvest, which wasn’t much. Most bodily functions won’t work after cardiac-arrest.

 

Sometimes, Lana has to shoot people. Warning shots—until they get closer and don’t take a hint—or think they can take them. 

 

Once the body is used up, they dump the body and move on. 

 

Finally, it’s time for a break. Pidge keeps her eyes on the video feed outside and calls out bids that they are selling to hospitals and desperate people. 

 

Lana sits inside the van, drinking coffee. Her eyes move to Lotor. His hands are bloody and hair getting frizzy form the closed humidity. 

 

He looks over and smiled under the mask. He’s sweaty and blood smeared over his face. “Almost done,” he said. 

 

Lana smiled. “How much money are we making?” She asked Pidge.

 

”Too much for your small brain to handle.” Lana rolls her eyes but smiles. 

 

”The night is almost over, ” Hunk said. Looking at the clock—there is only an hour left. No time to slow down, no time rest yet.

 

”Last stop, ” Huck said, parking the van by the side of the street.

 

Four bodies lay on the ground. To make sure they are dead, Lana shoots them. Lana and Pidge are on lookout as Lotor and Hunk rush out to grab the bodies. 

 

They only manage to grab three bodies before more people come into view. It's alright, they already have more than enough. 

 

Lana takes the wheel and quickly drives away as soon as Lotor and Hunk jump in. Lana parks by a nearby park, just for Hunk to take the wheel again. 

 

”Almost done, ” Lotor said, working hard to get the job done. 

 

Then time was up. The purge was over and everything sold. The group just sat back and let their last purge sink in. They did it. It's finally over for them. 

 

Pidge is moving back to Italy, Hunk and his family are opening up a restaurant in Japan, and Lana and Lotor are moving to England. Keith and Shiro are probably going to travel the world for awhile. 

 

“That’s it,” Pidge called. “All bids are set, we’ll be rich by seven.” Now all they had to do is wait. “Great day’s work everyone.”

 

Lana has her phone out, looking at the time. They were so close. Just a few more minutes. “Hunk, you can start driving back,” she sighs, leaning against Lotor’s shoulder. She didn’t care he was covered in blood, she just wants his warmth. 

 

Lana fell asleep on the way home. She missed the alarm go off and money being passed out. 

 

Lotor always said she pushed herself too hard. And after a long night’s work, she was tired. 

 

It was finally over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, some of you thought something bad happen.


	25. Halloween Special part 10: Devil’s Knot: Lance/Matt

Lana’s arms are folded over her chest. Her eyes are sharp and icy. She glares at Matt from across the room, who is tied to a chair with a devil’s knot.

 

”You have anything to say?” asks Lana. She made no attempt to move, being a witch that caught him with a simple spell. 

 

She's dressed in a long black dress and which hat. Classic which style. 

 

The demon looks around the room as if there may be someone there to help him. Nope. The house is always empty aside from the two of them. No one is coming to help him.

 

“I stole your dragon's blood,” said Matt, slow and drown out. “And rat heart, and pixie skin.” He lowers his head in shame. “I’m sorry.”

 

“And?” She spat venom. Her tongue silver and sharp. It's a whip. She is unforgiving and wasn’t in the mood for mercy. 

 

“And destroyed your lab.”

 

Her eyes continue to burn his skin with ice as she lets his world float in the air. She moves closer. She places a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“That was some experience stuff. And when I’m done with you, you are not only going to replace everything you stole, you are going to fix my lad and bring me back two bottles of phoenix tears.”

 

“Phoenix tears?” He said back. “Those are practically impossible to get!” 

 

She smiles, sick and twisted with revenge. “And to think I had a fun night planned for my good incubus,” she said, words thick with lust and disappointment. “Only good demons get gifts.”

 

Matt is an incubus, a trickster and flirt. Lana had a half a mind to send him back, but Matt convinced her to keep him. Lana has grown too attached to Matt to get rid of him now, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t punish him. 

 

She strokes his hair with a gentle hand. Her fingers wiggle and catch on his curls. She grabs his head and yanks it back with a strong and unforgiving pull on her hand. 

 

Matt hisses at the sudden jerk of his head. Lana just smiles down at him. “Can you be good?” 

 

”Oh please, I'll be good, ” Matt said. His voice is small and full of need. Lana always treats him well—he can make up for his mistake. 

 

Lana plants her lips down on his forehead. Soft to his flesh. It lingers when she pulls her lips away, “No, I don’t think you will,” she whispers. “Good demons do what they are told.”

 

Lana has been stressed this entire week. Lana had no time to play with her demon because of all the preparations she had to make for her old coven. They wanted proof she was doing well on her own and had to prove she could continue to live on her own.

 

Her coven had been so ashamed of Matt, a weak demon summoning, that they all begged for Lana to send him back. Lana has grown too attached to Matt and decide to move away. 

 

Matt did his best, always did when it came to Lana, but sometimes he just wants her attention like a bratty kid. He had been so hungry and wanting. Clearly it was Lana’s fault for forgetting to feed him. 

 

Lana muttered a spell under her breath. Matt, still tied to the chair, is now floating to the bedroom. 

 

Is he placed him down at the foot of the bed. Matt groaned. He knew all too well what form of punishment this would be, and every time, Matt always behaved after. It worked too well.

 

Lana knee the drill, and so did Matt. It was a sex demons worse enemy. And Lana knew that. 

 

Lana places her hat down on the bedside table. She lifts up her dress over her head to review lassie black bra and patties. 

 

She patted his lap of his spread legs with a leather belt. It didn’t hurt but there is a slight sting through his pants. Lana refuses to have a demon walking around with practically no clothes, and though Matt is strongly against pants, he is grateful it takes most of the hit. 

 

“You already know yo deserve this,” she said. Lana call on of the gags into her palm with some magic. She crawls onto his lap. She lines the ball of the gag up with his mouth. All while smiling. “It’s your old friend. Why don’t you give him a kiss.” 

 

He does. He sloppily kisses the ball before Lana shoves it into his mouth and buckles the back together.

 

Any normal human would think bdsm tactics are just another fun way for sex demons to feed, but god are they wrong. It’s annoying and a constant reminder that food is just out of reach. It drives them to the primal need to feed.

 

“Good boy,” Lana praises. She pets his head. She just sits there, petting him gently with her head on his shoulder. Matt moans. Yes, bdsm is hella annoying, but Matt gets off on how sweet Lana is to him while punishing him. 

 

Feed me, he wants to beg, but the gag stops him. He whines through the gag—maybe pity will get him to eat faster. 

 

Lana tuts and wags her finger back and forth. “Naughty little demons don’t get feed.” She smiles, dark and smug.

 

Lana gets off his lap. She kneels in front of his legs, her head on his thigh. Slowly, she unzips his pants. Out from his boxers is his demon cock, standing hard and proud. It’s tall and lean, with bumps lined up in one row at the front. He can smell the arousal coming from Lana, because his sex organ release hormones to make humans horny. 

 

He knows she’s horny: can smell it, but he can’t feed off of her. 

 

Lana leans into him member. Her smile brushes against the sensitive skin. She kisses up the length before licking it. Her tongue travels up his dick and she only kisses the tip. Her lips are soft and soft and her kisses gentle. 

 

His chest rises and falls with deep breaths as he tries to keeps himself composed. As composed as he can be. 

 

His tail winds around Lana’s arm. It’s like a self-contained limb that moves of its own volition. It wraps around her arm. Lana stops her lip movements to look up at him and smirks. She grabs the tip of his tail and rubs it. She squeezes the tip and licks it. Matt gasps, his back arches, and eyes screw shut. 

 

Sex demon’s tails are always so sensitive. It’s the only part on the body that is so sensitive a demon can climax for the touch alone. Both he and Lana knew that. 

 

“You wanna cum?” Lana asks with her tongue out and mouth open. 

 

Matt nods. 

 

Lana kisses the tip of his dick again, soft and gentle. “I don’t think you deserve it yet:”

 

Lana uses her magic to summon a dildo and lube. Matt thinks that the toy is going to be inside him. Lana stands a walls over to the bed. She sits down with her legs pointing out to him. She spreads her legs out in a teasing manner and licks the toy. 

 

“Silly boy thought he deserved a toy,” she said. Lana lathers the lube on the dildo, and using her magic, controls the movement without using her hand. She rubs herself a few times. She pushes lubed fingers into herself and pumps her fingers a few time. Then she slowly pulls her fingers out and licks them. “Strawberry,” she mouths around her fingers. She licks up the mess. The whole time she kept eye contact. 

 

Lana walks back over to Matt and drips to her knees. She grabs the tip of his tail and squeezes down. She grins up at him as he trashed around in his binds. 

 

“I told you we are having fun tonight. And you aren’t ruing my fun just because yo where bad.” Using her magic, Lana controls the dildo and plunged it into her body. 

 

She moans. Lana laid her head on Matt’s lap as she thrusts the toy into her. “You could of had this if you were good,” she murmurs. “Fuck me,” she slurs.

 

The room is full of hormones and Matt is starving. He wants to feed on her list and Lana knows that. 

 

Lana finally comes. She drops the toy and jacks Matt off. She tiredly giggles to herself. “Did you think I would let you go so easily?” She asked. 

 

Lana reaches up and kisses the gag before uniting the the gag. “I’m sorry,” he said with a raspy voice. “I’m sorry master.”

 

“I know you are,” she said. Lana places a kiss on lips. “But you need to learn a lesson.” 

 

Lana drops a vial of pure lust into his lap. “You can’t be serious,” he said. 

 

Lana places a kiss on his forehead. “Good luck,” she whispers before going to bed. Matt groaned. He let Lana fall asleep before struggling to get out of the devil’s knot. 

 

To be honest, he deserves this. This everything he gets—and he should probably not do that again. But he will, because Lana is cute when she punished him. 

 


	26. Halloween Special part 11: Wolfie Boy: Lance/Hunk

Lana’s knee bounced with excitement. She hunches over the table, her lips clasp around a straw as she texts on her phone.

 

Allura looked up from her phone, watching Lana joyfully smile at her phone. ”You seem happy today, ” Allura said, “what’s the occasion?” 

 

Lana blushed. Her cheeks hot: red and rosy. Her leg stopping the happy jitter, and posture straightens out. ”Nothing, ” she said. He voice barely interested in the conversation.

 

“I don’t think we believe you,” Pidge sang as she snags Lana’s phone as she walked by. 

 

”Hey!” Lana reached for her phone.

 

Pidge turned on the phone, revealing a wallpaper of a large brown wolf smiling at the camera with its tongue hanging out and head tilted. It boosted up on Lana’s knees, the same bright blue ripped jeans with spattered paint and glitter she is wearing now. And muddy boots Pidge and Allura haven’t seen in a very long time.

 

”Who’s this big guy?” Pidge coos at the picture, being a dog owner herself. ”He looks so tame?”

 

Pidge found the wolf adorable. Allura joined in awing at the wolf. 

 

”Give me that!” Lana said. She reaches over the table, trying to snag her phone back. Failing to gran her phone.

 

Suddenly, Lana’s phone gets a message, from a guy named Hunk. Or more accurately: Hunky BB Boi  ❤️💖🙏🙏🐺 (Hunk) which made Pidge snicker. ”Is this your boyfriend?”

 

Hunky BB Boi  ❤️💖🙏🙏🐺 (Hunk): okay. I’m coming to pick you up. See you in a bit, babe.

 

”Ohhhhh, our little Lana has a date tonight. ” Pidge smirks. Allura joins in on the giggling.

 

Lana panics and snags her phone back, holding it close to her chest like a newborn baby about to be taken away.

 

”Sooo, who’s Hunk?” Allura asked. ”How come we never heard of him?”

 

Lana sent a quick,  ok , before turning her attention back to her friends. She really didn't want to say. ”I’ve been seeing him for quite some time now, ” she said, but unfortunately that answer didn't seem to please them enough. ”About four years, ” she muttered. 

 

”Four years?!” they echoed back. 

 

”I’ve known him for six years, ” she defends. ”What? I cam keep my private life a secret.” She sounded so guilty.

 

”You've never told us this, ” Pidge said. ”Why?” 

 

Lana really didn't want to say. Tonight might be her last night as normal, and she really didn't plan on telling anyone really. Lana just wanted to enjoy a night with Hunk without anyone hounding her with questions.

 

”I don't know, maybe because he's older than me?” she regretted as soon as she said it. 

 

Both Allura and Pidge go bug-eyed, nearly screaming at her with questions. Lana screams at them to shut up.

 

”What? How old?” Allura demands.

 

Lana didn't say anything at first. She just wants to shrink into herself. 

 

Pidge grabs Lana, and glares at her from the other side of the table. “Spill.”

 

”21,” Lana bites out. She feels ashamed. Cheeks red and heart sore. A college student. Not really fit for a high school student.

 

”Dude, my brother is that old, ” Pidge said with disgust, her being a year younger than Allura and Lana. “Oh my god, he’s drinking age—Lana you better not be drinking!” 

 

“No!” Lana shouts,”of course I’m not drinking.” 

 

Luckily Allura is there to calm them down. “Three years?” Allura said. She shook her head in disappointment. Lana felt like she was being shamed. Totally shamed. “Lana, what would happen if your parents found out?” she asked, ” What about the police?” 

 

”You aren't going to tell are you?” Allura and Pidge shared a look. The parenting look, the guilty look that makes anyone crumble.

 

”Is he a good guy?” Allura asked.

 

Lana felt a weight off her shoulders. Maybe there is a god. ”You wouldn't believe how sweet he is, ” Lana said. ”I promise you, he's good to me, ” she said. “A total sweetie pie.”

 

There was a silence for a moment, long and awkward until they nod. ”Okay,” Allura said, “We won’t tell.” She lets out an exhausted sigh.

 

“We aren’t?!” Pidge said.

 

Allura held up a hand, her expression dark. ”But if he hurts you, I’ll skin him, ” Allura said, pointing a mightly plastic fork towards her.

 

Soon a small red truck parked in the drop off zone. ”That's him!” Lana said. She couldn't stop smiling wide, how could she when her man walks out looking like a snack. 

 

Pidge rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. “Down girl, he isn't a stake. ”

 

Lana clearly isn’t listening. Her smile is wide and dumb. Her eyes shine like jewels upon seeing him. It was a sight to see—truly happy. 

 

”Lana, you're drooling, ” Allura rewords. She reaches over a dabs Lana’s chin with a napkin.

 

He was tall and dark, with a stumble on his chin, his arms hairy and big. He’s a big guy. His smile is bright, and ora so sunny, but something a little off. He kinda looked like a lumberjack with the way he's dressed. 

 

”He looks like a lumberjack, ” Pidge said.

 

Allura rolls her she's at her stolen thought. She smiles, and comes up with another comment. ”Or a bear, ” she said instead. 

 

Lana is quick to scoop up her things into her bag and head over to where he stood. “A really, super cuddly teddy bear: if that’s what you mean, ” Lana said. She swooned looking at Hunk. 

 

He put an arm around her and smiled down at her with such kindness that made both Pidge and Allura shiver. It made them warm and fuzzy. Yet something was off, like that kinda smile could snap and leave something truly cruel. 

 

”Ready for date night?” he asked. ”I baked your favourite garlic knots, ” he said with a bold and proudful smile.

 

Lana smiles at her friends. She puffs out her chest—just proud of her boyfriend. Hunk’s smile is telling, knowing what Lana likes and seemed to take pride in his work. Allura didn't want her to go. It seemed off.

 

”What’cha guys doing tonight?” Pidge asked.

 

”Stargazing, ” Hunk said. ” It's our anniversary coming up and we want to spend it under the stars.” 

 

”That sounds lame, ” Pidge muttered. Allura elbowed her. ”Oh, are you guys going to count the constructions? Talk about space and time and the impending doom of all the uni—”

 

Lana. cute Pidge off with a frown. “Just stargazing, ” Lana said. ”Roasting hotdogs and making marshmallows.”

 

“Lame.”

 

Allura elbows Pidge again. “That sounds lovely. I hope we hope you have fun.” Allura smiles,” make sure you 

 

Lana disappears behind the door to Hunk’s truck. The girls watch their friend drive away. Allura and Pidge couldn’t help but feel worried. 

 

“Stargazing huh?” Hunk asks. 

 

Softly, Lana laughs. She lightly slaps his arm. Lana watches the houses pass by. “It’s the closet thing I could think of,” she said. 

 

Hunk smiles to himself. “Star gazing for three day star gazing trip?” He said to himself. 

 

Lana didn’t look at him when she asked. “Are you still against it?” 

 

Hunk man knuckles whiten as his grip tightens around the steering wheel. He said nothing. They drive in the comfortable silence. Only the radio sings as the two travel out of town.

 

They made it to the cabin that belongs to Hunk’s family. For the next three days, it belonged only to them. 

 

Lana took her bag, that she packed with Hunk this morning, out and into one of the rooms. Lana collapsed into the bed and closed her eyes, she can smell the strong sent of pine and dust. It’s nice. 

 

Hunk falls next to her. His arm drapes of her, holds her close. Lana turns to face him. His large thumb her cheek. His smiles is so warm and sad. 

 

“Are you still against it, aren’t you?” She asked.

 

“I love you, I want this just as much as you,” he said with a gentle voice. “I just think we should wait until your out of high school,” Hunk said. “Baby, werewolves have a very long lifespan, I can wait as long as you need.”

 

Lana touches his large hand. Her thumb slowly drags over his hand. “But you said that they mate for life,” she said. “It would be easy on you too.”

 

“And you want this,” he said.

 

“I really want this.”

 

Hunk smiles, warm and bright like the sun. He kisses her nose before touching their four heads together. “Tomorrow night. I promise.” 

 

Lana smiles. “Yeah.”

 

“For the next three days, is a super full moon. Dumb name, I know. But, werewolves don’t change back into their human form until the sun rises on the third day.” Lana nods. “I’m not going to hurt you. You know that.” Lana nods.

 

That night, Hunk transforms into his wolf form. It’s not painful, from what Hunk just told her it’s not painful even with the bone snapping and skin moving—it’s not painful. And he’s always so tame once transformed.

 

His head rests in her lap. Lana drags her hand over his head, and gently pets him. He’s always so tired after turning. 

 

She loves her wolf. 

 


	27. Halloween Special part 12: Halloween: Lance/Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone the left a Halloween Request! This year was awesome and thank you all. Soon I will be taking requests for December for Christmas times! But not yet. Now I will be returning to normal requests for the time. Thank you all again.

Lana hums to herself. It's soft like the wind on a moderately windy summer day when it whistles in the wind and rattled the leaves and the air warm. 

 

She sits by the fire, watching the flames thrash around in the fire pit. She sharpens her knives—the sound of metal clashing together. The sound of crackling and she clashing metal the only sounds in the living room. Well, not internally.

 

Behind her, there is the rattle of chair legs rocking against the floor. Screams are muffled against their cloth around a woman's mouth. She's crying and shacking. 

 

Lana sighs and turns back to face her. The woman finches as Lana runs a hand over her head. She's sobbing. ”So pathetic, ” she whispers to herself. “You can yell at children because they are weak, but once a full grown adult faces you, you shrivel up and cry like a child.” 

 

The woman is attempting to beg through the gag. Lana just shakes her head in disappointment. She looks at the time and whines. They will be home soon. 

 

”I don't have time to play with you.” she slits the woman’s throat and kicks the chair back. 

 

The blood is cleaned and the body disposed of by the time the doorbell rings. Lana smiles to herself. When she opens the door, Shiro is standing there with their little princess holding up a pillow sack of candy and Shiro holding a big himself. dressed as a zombie princess and zombie prince. 

 

”Trick or Treat!” she smiles wildly, hoping the sack out proudly. 

 

”Oh how scary, ” Lana plays along. ”A zombie princess and zombie prince. Whatever shall I do?” She has over the rest of the candy into her daughter’s bag. ”How was your night, Bella?” 

 

”Awesome!” she said proudly. ”But daddy got tired.” Lana laughs to herself. She knows that he only wanted to get home at a reasonable time. 

 

”Time for bed, princess, daddy is tired, ” Shieo fakes a yawn. 

 

They clean her face and get changed into PJ’s. With kisses and lunch packed for school tomorrow, Bella slept peacefully that night. Though, she did have a slight fear of her mean teacher that always yelled.

 

Not any more. 

 

Both Lana and Shiro settle in bed with a scary movie playing. Lana snuggles close.

 

”How was your night?” Shiro asked. 

 

Lana shrugged, continuing to smile to herself. ”Pretty boring, ” she said. ”Happy Halloween Shiro.” She kissed his cheek.

 

”Happy Halloween to you too, sweetie.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a happy Halloween!


	28. Omega Queen: Lance/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I e wanted to write this since Halloween! I hope you all like this Alpha x Omega fic. I really wanted to write it so I hope you like it!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, in this, no matter what, Alpha are kings no matter what and Omegas are queens, no matter what, in royalty type of thingys. You’ll see why.

Shiro was a boy from another kingdom. He was a slave to his own kingdom at a young age. Until the kingdom of Altea’s army came and freed the slaves. 

 

One of the soldiers, took him in was a boy, and he's been training under the royal guard for just under six years. Shiro is 16 now and is the princess’s personal guard. He's shown skill and natural leadership. He will soon exceed his master and become the righthand general to the king. He would die for this kingdom and the princess. 

 

There is just one thing holding him back becoming the head generally. He's an Omega. He didn't look like one. He didn't act like one, but he was an Omega through and through. He has broad shoulders and is taller. He has a loud booking voice when he wishes and could easily mistaken for an Alpha. But he isn't one. Being an Omega hasn't been such a problem so far—he keeps it under control and himself disabled. and Shiro plans on never telling anyone. 

 

The princess is 12, a late bloomer. She hasn't yet presented her, and that worries the kingdom that she may just be a Beta and not an Alpha like her father, the king.

 

Shiro has never been worried about what she will present as. Princess Lance has shown many qualities in becoming an Alpha that he isn’t worried in the slightest.

 

Shiro held his wooden sword tightly in his grip. The two wood swords flash. Shiro ducks the wild swing at his head. The girl swings a leg under him. Shiro stumbles. In a swift move stabs the wood sword into the grass and kicks the princess in the chest. Ripping the sword out from the dirt, he swung and knocked the young girl over. He points the tip of the sword at her neck. 

 

He’s breathing heavy. Trembling from the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

 

The young girl looks at him with stars in her eyes. Her mouth hung open with a gap in between her teeth from losing a baby tooth. Her nose and cheeks red. She’s breathing heavy. She doesn’t look upset that she lost—her chest puffed out in pride at the lose. 

 

”Shiro, you're amazing!” Lance said. Her smile is wide and chest puffed out with pride. Her eyes seem to glow blue—shimmering in the bright sunlight. It shakes him to the core. 

 

Her face, that bright smile, the young man flushes red. Everything about that day sticks to him even as he ages. 

 

Lance was a trouble maker; always dragging Shiro into danger and getting them punished. But he loved it. Even after getting caught stealing cookies, Lance would then proceed to climb a tree to freak everyone in the courtyard out.

 

She is always full of energy and never really seems to get upset. At least not in the public eye. She was a positive role model for young people, even when belittled by her teachers and sometimes parents. 

 

She’s always been good with people, even with a young prince she calls a rival, Keith. Shiro would be the scorekeeper and would referee to whatever challenges they get into. 

 

When Shiro was 18, fast asleep in his own bed when the knight guards woke him. The princess wasn’t in danger but had finally presented. Neither her mother or father could come and calm her, so it was Shiro’s job. 

 

On the other side of the door, he could hear her screaming. He could image her ripping apart her bed-sheets and curtains. He could hear things being knocked over and smashed. The scent is powerful—leaking out from the crack in the door. He’s dizzy from it. 

 

Shiro covers his nose, almost unable to bear the scent. Even the alpha and beta guards were struggling to stay sane. 

 

“An alpha prime?” He whispers to himself. Some of the guards that caught his whispers nodded. It nearly chocked Shiro.

 

“It’s a violent one too,” one of the night guards said. “She’s been screaming for a near hour and broke two of our men’s limbs trying to restrain her.”

 

Shiro swallowed. He’s trying not to tremble. “We haven’t had an Alpha Prime as a king in hundreds of years.” Shiro nodded.

 

The last Alpha Prime as a king ended horribly. It ended with the king going metal and the queen murdering him in his sleep to take the throne to restore peace.

 

That doesn’t mean that they can’t be great kings. He was, for many years, a great king. But his daughter was omega and married off to an abusive husband that had many more wives. A cheater and a cruel man to his wife and child his wife bore. It angered him to the point of war. Even when the battle was won and his daughter free, the fighting never stopped.

 

The queen who murdered her husband to take the throne, and bring peace, passed two months after from the overwhelming sadness of losing her mate and the guilt of murder. But peace was restored. There was never and Alpha prime since. 

 

One of the guards handed him the cloth. Shiro wrapped it around his head to cover his nose and mouth. He could barely smell a thing, but that would soon change once he opened the door. 

 

Shiro nods. The door opens and he rushes in. The door closes with a slam. 

 

Lance snaps her head up from the bed. Her hair is messy and mouth gaping. She’s drooling, snarling at him. Everything is broken and torn to shreds. Shiro is trembling. He wants to submit. To bare his neck for her and let whatever happen, happen. The scent is too strong that he can barely move. “Shiro.” Her voice is like acid on his skin. He can’t breathe. “Omega.” His eyes widen. She knows. She can smell it even though the scent blockers. 

 

He’s never been afraid of 14-year-old in his life. Lance didn’t even look human. She looked like a frail animal backed into a corner. She on her hands the knees like one. 

 

Shiro’s standing at the foot of the bed but he can’t move any more than that. Lance crawls out to the edge of the bed—and like that, Shiro thinks he’s done for. Lance yanks him forward onto the bed and hugs him. 

 

She smelling in scent gland, her frail behaviour fading. Shiro felt like he could breathe a little more. He didn’t realize that he was releasing pheromones.

 

He wraps his arms around her, and Lance snuggles further into his neck.

 

The scent is less wicked and dangerous. Lance was scared and all the aggressive instincts were rushing and clouding her judgment. 

 

“My omega,” she slurs in a daze. “My Shiro.” Shiro’s breathing hitched like he was suddenly touched by frozen hands.

 

 

He can only pet her head. Slowly. 

 

She was rumbling. A calming and low sound. A rare trait, but of for Lance has it. She's always been special. 

 

”I won't tell anyone, ” she whispered. ”I promise I won't tell. Just be my Omega, please, ” she whispered. ”I’m begging Shiro. Don't be anyone elses’ Omega. I promise to do my best.”

 

Shiro didn't know what to say. What could he say? It's an Alpha Prime asking him to be her mate. But it's a little girl going through the strange emotions of becoming an Alpha Prime. 

 

It was so funny that he laughed softly. ”Where did this come from?” he asked. A kind smile on his face. 

 

She growls. Soft and tame, but it still made him shiver. ”Do you doubt my feelings? I’m loyal,” she said. She want mad, more like sad that he might not take her seriously. 

 

Shiro shakes his head. He continued to smile. “How long have you though this? Have you been planning on asking me such an impossible question that I can’t refuse?”

 

Lance shook her head. “No. I don’t want you to fell guilty.” He can feel her pouting into his shoulder. ”I want to make you happy.”

 

”How long have you liked me?” he asked. He's comfortable in her arms. The scent is now comforting. Strong, but comfortable.

 

Lance doesn't speak for a moment. She's embarrassed. ”Too long, ” she finally answered. ”I was never going to ask if I wasn't an Alpha. I wouldn't be able to make you happy if I wasn't.”

 

Shiro can't stop the dumb smile on his face. ”Would you be happy with me?” he asked.

 

Lance nodded. ”You make me very happy.”

 

”Then you better grow up fast and become a great king,” he said. “Then I’ll be your Omega.”

 

Lance perked up. Her face is red and surprised. “You really mean that?” she asked. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Lance smiles. Wide and excited. Her eyes sparkled in the dark room. “I promise I’ll become a king you can be proud to call Alpha.” 

 

That promised stuck with both of them as they aged.

 

Lance grew into a beautiful Alpha Prime. Tall and strong. She had a slimmer build then most Alphas, but Lance had always been special that way. A lengthy child into a tall and slim adult. Yet he joined that she's still shorter them him. They joke about it all the time. Their little secret.

 

Each Souter that was sent Lance’s way was rejected by the young Alpha Prime. many Alpha’s left with pride hurt and Omegas left almost in tears. 

 

Only Shiro knew why she rejected them. It nearly made him furious but also flattered at how loyal she promised to be. 

 

She was always so cold and proper to any Souter. Treating them well before sending them off. But around Shiro, she had the brightest smile and kindest eyes. 

 

Shiro became the head of the Royal guard at 20. He was known as a kind and fair leader, but if the people knew he was an Omega, surely his time as the General would end right there and then. 

 

”It seems that we are at war with another kingdom. Shiro, this is your old Kingdom, are you sure you wish to lead the charge?” The king asked him. 

 

”Of course, ” he said. He would die for the kingdom that freed him. 

 

That night before he was to leave, Lance paid him a nightly visit. 

 

She knocked in his door ever so softly. Like any louder than a tap would wake the whole castle. He stood at the door in a tight black tank top and grey pants. He could only stare at her.

 

She placed her hands on the door frame. Her robes hung off her, revelling the copper of her shoulders. He swallowed at how beautiful she always seemed to look every time he saw her. She always glowed. 

 

”Let me mark you, ” she said. She wasn't asking. 

 

”Are you that worried?” he asked. ”I’m a grown man, Lance.”

 

”And I'm your Alpha.”

 

Shiro gulped at the words. He can't exactly deny that he wants to be her Omega. He can't say that she isn't his Alpha. 

 

”Am I only an Omega in your eyes?” he asked. 

 

She shook her head. ”Never.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. ”Just scent marking, please. Let my kind be at peace while you're away.”

 

He swallowed his spit. Shiro was biting his lip. The air was thick with scent from both of them. ”Fine,” he whispered. He was never one to deny her. 

 

Lance rushed him. Her arms hooked under his armpits and her nose at his scent gland. She held him close. Slowly, she breathes in her scent. Gently she kisses up his scent gland as she forces him back onto the bed and slammed the door closed. He submitted his neck to her and let Lance have him.

 

She spent the whole night scenting him. Even as he slept, she never left his bed. When he woke, Lance had her arms around him, she still asleep. His room was filled with her scent.

 

His face is red as he looked down at her. She looked so peaceful like a goddess. If this is what he’d get to wake up to every morning, he's more excited for Lance to place a bond mark on him. 

 

Careful not to wake her, Shiro leans down and places a kiss down on her lips. ”I love you, ” he whispered ever so softly. 

 

Then, Lance's peaceful face broke into a smile and eyes flutter open. ”I love you too, Shiro.” She roles over with a smile. Her neck is covered in hickeys he didn't remember putting on her, along with bite mark on her scent gland. 

 

”Did we...” he trailed off, pointing to her neck. 

 

Lance raised a brow, still smiling. ”Bond?” she said. ”Kinda. You marked me. But I promised not to mark you until you return.” She sounded so content. ”I’ll have to hide it for a while though, ” she laughed to herself. 

 

Shiro was taken aback for a moment. His mouth was dry and stunned at the words that just fell out of his mouth. ”Forget it what I said before. Bond with me.”

 

Lance went red— stunned and speechless. ”Pardon?” 

 

Shiro crawled on top of her. He as wo certain now of what he wanted. “Please bond me to you forever,” he whispered. He smiled. 

 

Lance said nothing as she reached up. Lana runs her fingers through her short hair and pulls him down. Her jaw opens, wide and full of sharp teeth and fangs. 

 

He hissed as the fangs sunk into his scent gland. A moan escaped him as her teeth sunk further into the side of his neck. His nose is filled with only her scent and he can only feel her. 

 

Finally, fully bonded, Lance and Shiro couldn't stop themselves. 

 

Shiro left early that day. With more bruises on his body and hickeys. His neck is bandaged from the bond mark. When people ask, he can only smile. 

 

They were ambushed. Captured and many people killed. He lost his right arm.

 

Very quickly, the enemy kingdom found out that Shiro was an Omega. All he wanted to do was die after what they did to him. He was used as an example—beaten and raped. If he wasn't bonded, he would have been forced to bond with the General of the army, Sendak. He liked to rape him the most. 

 

His heats were hell and he threw up every time a different Alpha touched him the wat only Lance should. For over a year, he went through torture. 

 

He feel asleep every night touching his bond mark in hope that Lance was still alive. As long as the mark was there, he knew she was alive, he knew she hadn’t broken it and replaced him. Even in this hell, he smiled. 

 

Shiro was lucky to not become pregnant. His body wouldn’t allow him to. His body rejected any Alpha that dared to try and breed him. He never stopped fighting. 

 

After a year of hell, him, and the rest of his soldiers were finally saved. He couldn’t look his men in the eyes after they found him. Covered in cum and bruises. His hair is overgrown and he’s covered in scars. They called him a traitor when they say the bond mark and nearly left him behind. 

 

At the foot of the gates, he saw Lance waiting at the gates, touching her bond back as she waited for the wagons full of soldiers to arrive. 

 

He saw her eyes bulge out of her head and her sniff the air. He shrunk into himself—far too ashamed to even want to be seen by her. His arm is missing and he had been taken by too many Alphas and Beta’s to be seen as loyal. 

 

She ran to him all the same. Tear in her eye: they flew from her face. Her legs are pumping as she could run. Lance didn’t wait for the wagon to stop before jumping into the moving wagon. 

 

“Shiro!” She cried and held him close. “You’re alive! Oh thank god your alive!”

 

She was trembling. She didn’t care that he was filthy and smelled like other Alphas. Shiro started to cry. He didn’t feel worthy to hold her in his arms but that didn’t stop him from clinging to her. 

 

“Omega,” she whispered. “My Omega.” She held the side of his face, looking into his eyes like she was the one that betrayed him. “I never stopped looking for you,” she whispered. Her voice trembled as she spoke. “I fought them every step of the way to find you. I’m so sorry I’m a failure. I failed you as your Alpha.”

 

“No,” he whispered. “I failed you,” he said. “I tired to fight but they—“

 

“I don’t care!” She said. Tears were spilling from her eyes and flowed over her cheeks like a water fall over rocks. “You’re alive and I’m never letting you go.” 

 

Before Shiro can object, Lance kisses him full on the mouth. She didn’t care who saw or what they said. Shiro was her Omega. 

 

The people that called him a traitor, took their words back—finally knowing the truth that Shiro belonged to Lance. 

 

The war still raged on, but Lance refused to let Shiro go. She personally cleaned himand calmed him and his nightmares. She was forced to confess and personally apologize for bonding with Shiro behind the kingdom’s back. 

 

The people found out that Shiro was an Omega, but wasn’t removed from his post as General—just put on leave to recover from the trauma. 

 

Lance fount hard to make sure all he worked for wasn’t for not. Shiro was eternally grateful. 

 

Every night Lance held him and made him feel loved—now that the kingdom knew they were bonded, Lance took full advantage of showering Shiro in affection.

 

“You know you’re a fool,” he heard Keith tell Lance over a cup of tea. Lance didn’t know that he heard the conversation.

 

“Maybe I am.” She took a sip. 

 

“If I had known this is why you rejected my proposal, I might have taken it a bit better,” he laughed. 

 

She smiles.” I wish I could of told you.” 

 

He nods,” understandable,” he agreed. “I think we are both happier this way though. And I am still your friend, you can talk to me.”

 

“Once I am king, we can talk all you wish, but what I wish at the moment is to make sure Shiro is recovering and well.”

 

Keith nodded. “You’re trying to get him pregnant aren’t you?” He asked.

 

Shiro saw Lance choke on her tea. 

 

“It’s no secret,” Keith said. “You’re either jealous or hiding your anger very well behind a smile and comforting your Omega.”

 

“Shiro,” Lance corrected. Her voice is quiet, but full of dark and twisted anger that is masked behind a calmed voice. 

 

Keith nodded. He took a sip. “You’re angry that Shiro was taken by other Alphas.” It was a simple fact.

 

Lance crushed the teacup in hand. Her breathing is off.

 

Keith carried on. ”I may not be in the same boat, my mate is an Alpha, but if anything happened to her, I would want the world to know that she is mine.”

 

”It’s different.” Her voice is thick with rage. Shiro couldn't help but lean closer to hear. ”If I didn't let him go, he wouldn't be in this situation—if I wasn’t so weak, he wouldn’t have nightmares every night.” Her voice progressively got louder and angrier. She’s trembling. “You don’t know how angry I am all the time. I can’t rest until they are all dead,” she said. “I will not rest.”

 

Keith reaches a hand across the table. “I will help you.” Lance smiled. “I also demand to be the god father of all your children.”

 

“Keith!” Lance laughed. 

 

Shiro walked away—a smile on his face. 

 

The war continued to rage on. Unfortunately, the king was killed. The queen passed soon after the loss of her mate.

 

Shiro returned to being the General of the army, though Lance refused to let him leave the safety of the castle and helped with planning for attacks on the warring kingdom.

 

Lance’s uncle stepped up as temporary king until Lance became turned 20. He did a well enough job, but he wasn’t the true king.

 

Lance had no time to morn, too busy making sure the citizens were well. Shiro was there to comfort her in the privacy of their own quarters. 

 

A few days passed after Lance turned 20. Finally, she was crowned king.

 

Shiro stood at her right side, his chest puffed out in pride and held her hand as she stood to the crown. Dress in dark royal blues and bright white cape. The crown was pure gold with only the finest diamonds. It was melted down from the king’s crown and reforged to fit her head.

 

What surprised him is when another crown was brought out. The metal was black with onyx jewels imbedded. 

 

Lance pulled him forward. She had a bold and and proud as she spook out to the crowd. His ears were ringing and he only heard her when Lance turned him with a large grin on her face and cheeks red. “Will you be my queen Shiro?” She asked. 

 

He whispered, ” yes.” 

 

Once the crown was placed on his head, and the crowd cheered, Lance cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately on the mouth. She was truly proud of her Omega.

 

The ceremony ended and the crowd was left to dance and party. Lance stole Shiro away among the partying. 

 

”I have a gift for you, ” she said.

 

Lance pulled him deep into the castle where the weapons where made. She covered his eyes while walking further in. 

 

”Okay, now you can look.” She pulled her hands back, letting Shiro see the present.

 

He nearly cried. He was gratefully surprised. 

 

A black steel arm sat on the pillow. ”It’s enchanted, ” Lance said. She pushed him forward like he was a scared child. ”I've had this worked on ever since you came back. I'm sorry it took so long.” He ran his fingers across the steel in awe. ”Allura helped a lot. It should be comfortable and I'm currently comfortable. Try it on.”

 

He did. It fit just like she said and was certainly comfortable like she said. ”I love it.” The steel fingers wiggled as he wished them too. It flexed in the way he wanted it to.

 

He was grinning fool.

 

A few months into Lance being King, Shiro became pregnant. They were supposed to lead a charge into the enemy kingdom and end the war, but Lance refused him to go. 

 

”No, ” Lance told him with a frown. Her voice was firm and tone cold as ice. ”I will be going in your place.” Lance turned a heel to leave. ”Ready my horse!” she ordered.

 

Shiro shook his head. He grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. ”It’s my job to keep this kingdom, and you, safe.”

 

Lance stopped him from walking away. ”I will not have my wife and child being put in harm's way.” she pulled him back. Shiro fought her hold.

 

”Lance I will be fine, ” he said.

 

”No, you are staying here, ” she spoke with a loud, booming voice. Not and Alpha voice. Never an Alpha voice with him.

 

”I’m grown a man.”

 

She growled. ”You are my wife. You are carrying my child and I will not have you relive any trauma that may come!”

 

“Are you implying I can’t take care of myself? Am I that bad of my job?”

 

“As your king, I ordered you to stand down. Go back to our chambers and rest,” she order. Shiro didn’t budge.

 

They were fighting in the throne room, in front of the other soldiers and servants. It was embarrassing but they didn't care. 

 

”You can't stop me from going, ” Shiro growled. 

 

The crowd gasped. An Omega should never growl at an Alpha. An Alpha Prime should be forbidden and never thought of ever.

 

Lance straightened her posture. ”Are you challenging me, Shiro?” she asked in a low tone.

 

”I am.” The crowd forming gasped again. 

 

Both Lance and Shiro drew their swords. They circled one another like sharks. Their swords point to the grown. They're eyes never leaving on another. 

 

Lance struck first, her blade easily blocked by Shiro. He swung a leg under her: Lance fell. She promptly caught herself. She swung the blade up, just missing Shiro’s nose. Their blades clash again and again. 

 

Both of them are breathing heavy and refuse to stop until one of them wins. Lance grabbed his arm and swept a leg under Shiro. She presses the blade up against his throat. Only then, did Shiro gave up.

 

”Fine, ” he said reluctantly. ”I give up.”

 

Lance lowered her sword and placed it back into the sleeve on her belt. She took Shiro’s chin and lead his lips into hers with an apologetic kiss. 

 

”No stress on the bady, ” she said. She kissed him again and whispered into his lips. “I’m going to hunt Sendak like a dog,” she softly growled onto his lips. ”I will bring you his head as a gift. His skull will look handsome on our mantle.” It was a promise.

 

Lance left for war as a king and Alpha Prime. Shiro was told to relax, but he couldn’t with Lance away. 

 

It was weeks until she came back. And with Sendak’s head. Her hair had grown wild and a large scar in the middle of her back from a large explosion. She had a scar over her eye, though she can still see, and a scar on her over her top and bottom lip on the left side of her face.

 

That little girl he once protected became a king that protected others. His job was done and finally he could live the rest of his life in peace with his Alpha and soon to be child. Children, seeing that Lance hated being an only child and wanting nothing more then a big family.

 

The war was over, and the enemy kingdom now under her control. 

 

“Sorry it took me so long,” she apologized with a smile. “My planning was a bit off when predicting when I would return.”

 

Shiro could only kiss her. He held her right and breathed in her scent. He loved it, craved it. It was the only scent that could calm him. 

 

“I love you,” he told her, “I love you,” is what he told her a hundred more times.

 

“I love you,” she whispered back, holding him so close.

 

His Alpha was home. Alive and home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, you have been fooled! You thought it was Lance the was the Omega but one, it was Shiro! I have fooled you all!!! *evil laughter*
> 
> I hope you all liked it.


	29. Bad Bitch part 1:Lance/James

Lana placed a cigarette to her lips. She sucks in a deep breath before blowing the smoke out through her lips into James’ face. She smiled with a fox’s grin—sat there a watched him cough. He’s unable to pull away from her iron grasp—just coughed. 

 

Her hair is in a pixie cut; she wore diamond earrings on the lobes and hoops on the lining up her left ear. Her eyes are dark with eyeliner and mascara. She was beautiful. 

 

She took another puff and blew in his face. The kids laughed at him choke on the smoke; all but Lana, who continues to smirk down at him. His tie is loose and blue uniform wrinkled from the blows. He’s sure his skin was bruised.

 

His hair is curled from sweat and constant yanking on. He’s been punched and kicked too many times to remember.

 

“The class president can’t take a little smoke?” One of the boys laughed. His foot kicked James’ jaw—he spat out blood.

 

James laughed. “Aren’t you ‘supposed to be fucking Keith, Lana? Or are you fucking—“ he didn’t get to finish and a cigarette twisted into the side of his neck. Lana grabbed a tuff of his hair and yanked his skull down into the desk she was sitting on. 

 

His nose was bleeding, yet he still laughed. “Did I touch a nerve?” 

 

“Imma break your fucking neck, Griffin!” Another one of the delinquents spat. 

 

“Get the fuck out,” Lana growled. 

 

“But, Lance...” One of the girls reaches for her shoulder. 

 

“I said get the fuck out!” 

 

The group of kids rushed out. Lana only got up once it was quiet to move toward the door. She locked it. 

 

“Fucking Bitch,” she hissed; stormed toward him. She kicked him in the gut and stomped down hard. “You’re the reason he’s gone!” She growled like a frail animal. 

 

“It’s his own fault,” James said. He spat out blood; grinned like a devil. 

 

Shacking, Lana took out another cigarette from the packet. She lit the end before breathing in the addictive smoke. It was Keith’s favourite bran. 

 

“Damn it,” he heard Lana mutter right herself. She plopped herself down in front of where James laid. She was crying. “Fuck!” She kicked over a chair. 

 

James watched her cry—blubbering and sobbing like he wasn’t there. She was so miserable, and needed someone to take it out on: he made himself the target. 

 

“Why do you let me beat you?” She asked. 

 

James didn’t say anything for a minute. They just sat in quiet. Lana didn’t take another puff of the cigarette—let the ash burn to her fingertips before smothering out on the classroom floor. 

 

James spat out some more blood. “It’s what you needed. As your student body president, it’s my job to make sure all the students are happy.” He’s always liked her. Lana was one of the popular kids: smart, funny, wicked sense of humour—until Keith came along. 

 

He and Lana had a budding rivalry. He called her Lance and made her get piercings on her ears. 

 

James has to get rid of him. And now that’s he’s gone, Lana is miserable and Keith isn’t coming back. 

 

He didn’t call, didn’t text, didn’t send her anything. Just disappeared, leaving a half-finished box of cigarettes on her bed after one last night of sex. 

 

Lana reached over and untied him. She reached into her bag—grabbed a handful of napkins and bandages.

 

She wiped down his face, James just let her. ”You should just get me expelled.” He was finally cleaned up and laid on the floor and Lana next to him. 

 

He smiled to himself. ”No, ” he said, ” I like you too much.”

 

”Sappy fuck, ” Lana laughs. 

 

”No, no, it's true.” 

 

Lana sighs. She lets her head fall back on the ground and laid there. She takes a deep breath before she spoke. “I think I’m done being a bitch for now.”

 

James smiles to himself. “I can help you study,” he said. 

 

“I’m a smart girl, James. I can get my grades up. But I wouldn’t mind the company.”

 

He hummed. “I can be good company.”

 


	30. Sweet Blood of the Queen: Lance/Lotor

Out in the meadow, on a bright sunny day, Lana twirls around in the tall green grass with a flower crown newly weaves into her braided hair. The other kids played by the sea, just below the meadow. They splashed around and played with the sand. Lana will join them soon.

 

Tomorrow is her ninth birthday, and mommy and daddy have something planned for her. 

 

She stopped her dancing, falling on her but with tired giggles. She let her head spin, and her giggles fade as she spotted a well-dressed man and a white steed by the shady willow tree. 

 

She crept closer to the sleeping man. His skin is tan, warm to the eyes. His hair white as snow—long and loosely pulled back with a purple ribbon. His ears are pointed, with piercings on each ear. He was dressed like a noble—a scroller—someone really important.

 

His coat is black with folded embroidered on the cuffs and collar. He had a symbol on his left breast, a strange black spider with purple on the edge, with sharp points and five petals. Two large ones on the bottom with a small on between them, and two smaller ones curved at the top. 

 

Maybe it was a shield?

 

His dress shirt is open, chest bare and throat open to the morning sun. He had a silver cross and chain.

 

The horse was crouched down, resting with its master. A beautiful and strong horse. White like snow, like a large sculpture made for kings in fairy tails, and main weaved together with gold thread. 

 

Maybe he worked for the king? Maybe he is a king?

 

Lana tiptoes closer to get a better look at him. She kneels before him in awe. He was beautiful. He practically glowed. He smelled strange, like sweets you get on your birthday once a year. She leaned in close. He smelled of vanilla. Her favourite. 

 

A book sat in his lap. The leather is worn, the edges rubbed raw and sides clawed at. The book had writing on it, curved and carved into the leather. Though a peasant girl like she couldn't read it. It had a dragon underneath the words. It must be about a dragon.

 

Over to the horse, Lana feeds it some clovers. Its lips tickle her hands and lick her fingers. She smiled, struggling to hold back her giggles. 

 

She spotted some flowers nearby, beautiful and in bloom. She wove them into the golden main of the steed and braided its tale with the flowers as well. 

 

She bit her lip, holding back her cheeky smile as she turned to the nobleman. She got to work on a crown for him. A bright purple and blue flower combo with a few reds and yellows in between. Carefully, she placed it on his head. She sat back and admired her work. He looked very pretty. 

 

The more she looked at him, the more Lana release that the man’s chest didn't move like a sleeping man. He was cold to the touch, like a dead man thrown out in the snow. But it was summertime, he should be warm, boiling. 

 

She got scared. Lana rose up and placed a hand on his chest, folding herself close to hear his heartbeat.

 

”Lana! Come down and play darling!” Cindy yelled the beach.

 

Lana squeaked, pulling away to look back at the beach. Her necklace caught on his. When she yanked back, the silver neckless swings back and hits her in the face. Lana bit her lip, hissing at the scratch on her nose. She took a deep breath and rubbed her nose before looking back at the sleeping man. She gasped, hand over mouth and she crawls backwards.

 

His eyes were open. A bright and strange colour. Violet. 

 

”I’m sorry, ” she whispered before running away.

 

The man groaned, cracking his neck as he sleepily watches the girl in the blue dress and flower braided hair and haunting deep blue eyes scamper off.

 

She smelled sweet. 

 

He had drifted to sleep while reading. He lists up his book,  The Cursed Dragon, before getting up from where he sat. His stallion had flowers in its mane and tail. He was confused for a moment, going scratch his head he felt a crown woven from flowers. 

 

His eyes fell down to the meadow again, watching the girl run from afar. He smirked to himself with a fanged grin. ”What a strange little girl, ” he mused to himself. 

 

Night fell on the small village by the sea. Lana had gobbled up her dinner and went to bed with a promise her birthday present would be there when she woke.

 

Lana woke to the smell of smoke and the terrified screams of the village. She tossed off her blankets and higher her teddy close. Beside her bed was a small box with a pink bow. Lana slings on her cardigan and put the box into her pocket. She ventured outside with her teddy hugged close.

 

She froze in fear as a fire burned homes and men were slaughtered. Women are crying and children screaming. Soldiers dressed in black armour dragged woman and children away to be caged and if the men didn’t come, they were killed. 

 

“Hey! You!” A man growled, pointing down at Lana. 

 

Lana screamed and tried to run. The man grabbed her, hauling her back to the cage full of children. 

 

“I want my mommy!” She sobbed, kicking and screaming. She dropped her teddy. “Teddy!” She cried, reaching for her stuffed toy before being tossed into the cage with the other kids. 

 

A man dressed in black, riding a very similar white horse, a horse armoured with black steel snatched the toy off the ground. He looked at the cage, head tilted before riding off. 

 

Like the other kids, Lana cried. She cried and she cried until she fell asleep to the same of smoke and screams.

 

The dungeons are cold and wet. All the children are unharmed but crowded into one large cell. Whatever’s left of the men and women had been taken away. 

 

Some children were taken for a few minutes at a time before being thrown back and another one being taken. 

 

Soon it was Lana’s turn. She didn't fight as a man dragged her throw the halls and brought her to the throne room. The room as dark, barely lit by candle and outside blocked off by black curtains. 

 

He tossed her at the king's feet. He grabbed the back her neck, forcing her to bow. Lana didn't get to see the king’s face or the decor of the room. 

 

”This one matches your description, Emperor Lotor, ” the guard said. 

 

Footsteps echo the empty throne room until it came so close that it just stopped. She could see the shadow of him loom over her. Suddenly, Lana is jerked up, looking up a the man that she saw yesterday.

 

”Release her, ” the Emperor ordered. ”You're bruising her skin. Not to mention, scaring her.” He spoke low and soft.

 

Lana was let go and yanked to her feet. She stumbled, breathing heavy with fear. 

 

Lotor picked her up. Lana was trembling in his arms. He walked back to his throne. When he sat down, he sat her down on his lap. ”I believe this belongs to you, ” he said, handing Lana her lost teddy.

 

”Teddy!” she cried, snatching it up and squeezing it close to her chest.

 

”And what's this?” asked Emperor Lotor, pulling out her birthday present. ”Is it someone's birthday?” he asked, smirking.

 

Lana nods. ”I’m nine today, ” she said, puffing her best out proudly. 

 

”Are you now?” he asked, surprised. ”How fun, ” he said. ”I should have a cake baked for you.” Emperor Lotor snapped his fingers, ”have a cake made for her, ” he ordered. ”What flavour do you want?” 

 

”Vanilla.”

 

”Delicious, ” he said. Lotor took the small box and handed it to Lana. ”Why don't you open it, ” said Lotor.

 

Lana nods as she pulled the string slowly. She lifted the top off. The box was stuffed with cotton, protecting the small sliver knife with ruby rose jewels, the outside was carved into rose vines. Lana pulled the blade out of the leather case and marvelled to the blade. 

 

“What an elegant blade for a beautiful young lady,” Lotor said. Carefully, he ran his finger over the silver, admiring the Smithsonian. ”Quite impressive work, ” he said, ”was your father a smith?” he asked.

 

Lana nods, holding the blade closet, to look at embroidery in the blade. “My papa used worked in the castle. He made one for my brothers and sisters too,” she said,” but they live in the castle now.”

 

“Do you wish to live in my castle?” he asked. His smile is soft, yet hiding something under it. 

 

”Can I?” she asked. 

 

”Of course.” He smiled. Lotor guides her hand to place the blade back into the sheath. He stood up, holding Lana close to his chest, very carefully holding her. ”You can be my princess, ” he said. ”Now time for bed, ” he said, eyes glowing.

 

Suddenly, Lana felt really sleepy. Her head fell into Lotor’s shoulder, dropping her knife and teddy to the floor. 

 

Lotor picks them up, tucking the dagger safely into his boot and placing the teddy bear into her arm before walking toward the doors of the throne room. 

 

”You.” He stopped in front of the guard that hurt his princess. His eyes glow deep red as he spoke, ” die, ” he ordered before walking away. 

 

The guard took his sword out and held it in front of him. Tears ran down the man's face and he calls out to the Emperor, begging to live, before shoving the sword through his gut. He bleeds out on the floor, the maids making quick work of disposing of the body and mopping the floor clean.

 

The other children took on apprentice rolls in the castle. Lana was allowed to play with them after she studied and went to her lessons.

 

Lana learned how to read and write I few months into living in the palace. Emperor Lotor made sure of it. 

 

He would let her braid his hair and go on rides with him. From early on, Lana had a crush on Lotor. She thought she knew that Lotor would get married to a princess and grow older, that was until Lotor had a party. 

 

Each glass was topped off with red liquid that didn't smell like wine and young women wore low cut dresses that revealed their throats and shoulders. 

 

She wore a dark blue dress with a white shawl around her shoulders. She had shiny black shoes. Hair curled around her face, with ear newly pierced with pearl earrings. 

 

None of the other kids seemed right. Either distant and cold, looking at her like she was a dried up piece of meat; while other cowered behind the equally cold adults. 

 

Some of the kids were allowed to drink from the wine glasses, while others didn't get to eat. 

 

Lana felt so bad, she snuck some food to the kids. Some ate, others hid away from her. 

 

”Lana, my jewel, ” Lotor called her over. ”Why don't you dance with me, love?” he asked, holding out a hand to her.

 

Lana took his hands. Lotor scooped her up and started to twirl. Others looked, some snarled, but Lana was having too much fun to notice. Maybe she giggled too loud, maybe she smiled too wide, but after the dance, people gave her a nasty look.

 

”Your highness, ” a beautiful woman with snow-white skin and gold-flees hair spoke. She sipped a glass of red drink, reddening her cherry lips. ”You make a fool of yourself for a human child but not dance with you guests?” she asked. 

 

”All of you are so boring, let me have fun with my princess, ” he jokes. 

 

Some of the adults chuckled. ”Princess?” the snow-skinned woman bellowed out a laugh with the rest. ”This little thing?”

 

Lana felt small, like trash.

 

”Do you plan on taking a wife soon?” a man asked.

 

”You're getting married?” Can't asked, excitedly.

 

Lotor shook his head. ”No, not for a long while, ” he said. ”Not for a while. For I do not have a bride.” he smiled, ”will you help me pick a bride?”

 

Lana nods. 

 

”Why don't you get ready for bed, darling?” he said, ” I’ll be there to tuck you in and read you stories, ” he said. 

 

Lana scampered off, ending her night at the party.

 

“Don’t tell us that...that thing is your future bride?” asked a woman. She snarled, looking at the door Lana left in disgust. ”I mere commoner and human, ” she snarled.

 

Suddenly, Lotor snatched the woman’s neck, crushing her throat with his iron grip. He sunk his fangs into her shoulder and sucked her dry. Lotor tossed her barely alive body onto the ground, sitting her blood on her face. 

 

”If anyone else wishes to chime in on their thoughts about my future bride, speak now.” No one spoke. 

 

Lotor sent his guests home, not wasting his time on wishing them a good eve.

 

Lana sat on the bed in her nightgown. She held a storybook in her lap. He tucked her in cosey, with a cup of tea for her throat and a kiss on the cheek. He sat down next to her and started to read until his precious bride.

 

Year's passed, and his bride grew. On her 13th birthday, he took his princess down to the night market a few towns over.

 

Though strange, being out in a town festival, Lotor found himself having fun with the commoners.

 

They dance across the town square, bouncing to the music from the fiddle and the sound of unison clapping.

 

How upset Lana will be once he takes over this town as he will with the rest. Maybe this will be her last time to freely dance in such a happy town. Perhaps he will spare this town hardships so that his princess my dance and sing with the crowd.

 

Lana was wild. Freely dancing among the people, never out of sight, always the center of attention. Many cheered with her and her birthday antics. Lotor would feel at peace if his princess could dance freely and without worry.

 

There were others that had their eyes on her. They lurked in the shadows, human and vampire alike. Lotor slunk away into the darkness to deal with them. 

 

No one even heard them scream.

 

Lotor went down the lake, rinsing off the blood. He didn't release Lana had followed him. 

 

She tossed her legs over the docks and waited for him to finish cleaning off the blood. ”Did you fall?” she asked.

 

Lotor shook his head, ”I’m afraid I got into a little scuffle, ” he lied. ”Some bad people wanted to take you away.”

 

”But I don't want to leave you, ” Lana said, scooting closer. She squeezed his arm tightly as if he wouldn't ever disappear again.

 

”I won’t ever let that happen,” he hushed softly. 

 

They stayed away from the festival for a while, just basking in the cold light of the moon, feet comfortable dipping in the lake 

 

Lana nearly fell asleep before Lotor spoke again. But Lana didn’t hear him.

 

When Lana heard what happened to the town she spent her birthday dancing in, was nearly destroyed and being rebuilt under Lotor’s Kingdom, she was livid. 

 

Even when Lotor begged for her to come out of her room, Lana never opened up. She locked herself up and refused to eat. 

 

After a day, Lotor had been overwhelmed with worry. He broke down the door, finding Lana sleeping peacefully in her bed. Carefully, he picked her up and brought her to his chambers. He tucked her in and kissed her head. He watched over her through the night and when she woke, promised her a large breakfast in bed.

 

Lana was still angry but starved. She must eat. But she refused. 

 

A stubborn bride Lotor choose for himself. 

 

Lotor got up and walked over to her. Her stop her chin, eyes red as he command, ”eat until I tell you to stop.”

 

She ate nearly all of it until she begged to stop. She broke down in tears, crying into Lotor’s shoulder. He rubbed her back, relaxing her into his body. 

 

”I’m so sorry. But if you ever disobey me, I will force you. I don't want to have to force you.” Lana nods, still crying into his shoulder. 

 

Lotor never said it before, that he was a monster, a vampire. When he forced Lana to eat, she figured it out. They never spoke about it. They didn’t have to.

 

She saw it. 

 

Sometimes the soldiers or maids would be mean to her, they would disappear the following day. Through the years, Lana had seen people come and leave and never talked about again.

 

Lana wasn't a stupid girl. 

 

Lotor didn't treat her like a stupid girl. She didn't talk about the deaths and Lotor didn't make her listen.

 

She would sometimes sneak out of her room and watch Lotor give the person that insulted her. The person would take a dagger to their neck or a sword to their stomach and kill themselves. 

 

Lana stopped trembling after watching it for the third time. 

 

She knew well enough not to ask, though she knows Lotor would never hide it from her, it was just something they never talked about.

 

Lana is okay with that. 

 

She's happy with Lotor. She wants to be with him until her dying day. 

 

She grew up with the parties and learning to deal with how the other vampires view her. She knows never to leave his side and to line the doors and windows with garlic before sleeping. 

 

On her 18th birthday, one of the younger vampires asked Lotor if he could marry her. It was a dramatic gesture but Lana never spoke to him before. He gave her passing glances and snarled at her, maybe joked to the other kids about draining her blood dry, but nothing more.

 

Lotor demeaned that the boy leave the party at once. Lana watched in fear as the boy mocked Lotor’s rule. Lotor doesn’t get angry like others do. He hides his anger behind a smile and charm as he leads others to their own demise. 

 

Lotor just walked up to the boy, and did what he never did—let others see his anger boil. He snapped the boy’s neck and drained him until his body falls to ash. 

 

The party was over. The ashes were swept away as the guests slowly left. 

 

Lana sat on one of the steps, a plate in hand, just eating blue frosted cake. She watched the last of the last of the guests leave as she takes bites. 

 

“We should of had a smaller party,” Lotor said, plopping next to her on the steps. 

 

She hums and nods. Lana takes another bite. Her head slumber on his shoulder. “None of the other kids like me:”

 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “They’re loss honestly. You’re a lovely girl.” He pets down her head very slowly. He kisses her cheek which made her face heat up. Her heart pounds. He can hear it.

 

One day, he will put an end to the sweet and steady best of her heart. When she is older; her beauty finally at its peek and blood aged—he would turn the sweet girl into his queen.

 


	31. My Markings: Lance/Male!Allura

 

The paladins had been captured in an alternate reality. Hands tied behind their back and lined up like bottles ready to be shot. Luckily, prince Lure and Keith are still out their hiding with the other Shiro.

 

One by one their helmets off until it gets to Lana. ”You, ” the Altean commander spoke with venom. Her eyes are like daggers staring down at the blue paladin. She looks angry—confused in her eyes and hidden behind a snarl on her face.

 

Lana glared up at the commander. She bit the inside of her cheek, ready to be kicked and beaten; she refused to scream if she's beaten. What she didn't expect is to be yanked by the collar and dragged across the floor. 

 

”Take them to the holding cells, the Emperor will want to see this one.” 

 

”Lana!” Hunk took a knee ready to rocket up and have her. He's hit in the back of the head with the blunt end of a gun and held down by four guards. He trashes around like a wild animal. Pidge joins in the thrashing and growling—trying to get free.

 

”Hunk, stay down!” she digs her heels into the metal—trying to fight back. She’s hauled back with a strong grip on her long brown hair. ”Gah!” she screams. 

 

”Lana!” Pidge and Hunk yell as she dragged away. 

 

Shed tossed into a throne room very similar to the one back at the white and glowing blue walls of the castle in her reality. The throne is turned around where a man sat. 

 

The Commander tossed Lana on to the floor like she was a dirty rage being thrown into the hamper. She salutes the man, which Lana has to guess is the ruler of this reality.

 

”Emperor Lure, ” she spoke. Lana’s eyes widen as she looks up at the man spun around. 

 

”Lure?” she whispers with a trembling voice. 

 

”Quiet you, ” the woman hissed. She broke formation to kneel down. She forces Lana to now her head—her forehead slamming into the metal of the ship. ”You bow to our leader.” 

 

Lana hissed in pain. She grits her teeth and squeezes her eyes shut. ”Fuck you, ” she hissed under her breath. 

 

”Enough, Commander, ” Emperor Lure spoke with such a calm and smooth voice. 

 

”I thought you’d want to see this creature for yourself, sir.” she said.”She arrived here with your other self sir. We are looking to locate him now.”

 

The man hummed thoughtfully. ”Then let me see her, ” he said.

 

Lana can hear his footsteps before her head is lifted. His long light blue—soft and cruelly—pulled back into a wolf’s tail around the gold crown that looks more like a helmet. His blue Altean marks stretch down his cheeks like Hagger’s. 

 

His armour-gloved hand grabs her chin, pointer finger and thumb digging into either side of her cheeks. ”Yes, she does resemble her quite a bit like her before the experiments, ” he muttered to her. Lana meanwhile is all too stunned to think anything or to pull away. This version of Lure didn't pull back—didn't look away from her eyes—calmly examining her like a priceless jewel. 

 

”Leave us, ” he spoke, not looking away from Lana’s face. 

 

”Emperor Lure, I must object, ” she started. In a blink, Lure had the commander pressed up against the wall by her throat, her feet dangling an inch from the floor. She's choking, clawing at his arm. 

 

”Leave, ” he commands once more. He tossed the commander to the door, not even giving her a passing glance as he walks over to Lana. The stranger with a familiar face undoes her bindings. At this moment, Lana remembers she can fight. 

 

Lana goes in to punch him, only to have her first caught and twisted until her arm was behind her back. Lana grunts. Her heel slams down into Lure’s foot, he doesn't flinch in pain. The boot probably being too strong to feel anything. 

 

Lute pulled Lana flat against his chest. ”Why do you struggle?” he asked. He's too strong for her to pull away. ”I did just free you.”

 

”You’re evil, ” Lana grunts out, not stopping her limited twisting and thrashing. 

 

”What about me is so different from the other one?” he asked. His grip doesn't weaken and Lana is out of breath. 

 

Lana’s breathing heavy now. ”He’s a lot kinder if that's what you mean, ” she hissed like a snake. ”He’s not mind-controlling half of the galaxy—treating them like slaves, ” she spoke angrily. ”He’s gentle and sweet—and kind!” 

 

The other Lure wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her even closer as though the armour would disappear between them. ”He doesn't love you, does he?” he whispers close into her ear. 

 

Lana’s breath hitches for a quick moment. A moment that she wishes should take back from the way this Lure smirks into her hair with dark intent. 

 

“Such a silly thing, love is, isn’t it?” he whispers. 

 

“What do you know about love? Bet you mind control anyone that doesn’t love you,” Lana spat. She’s trembling. Anger or fear: Lana can’t tell yet. 

 

He laughs, soft and controlled. “I know what love is,” he said. “I worked many years to get her to love me,” he said. “She treated me just like you when we first met.”

 

Lana can barely answer before Lure snaps his fingers towards another door. The doors slide open to reveal a woman in black and blue armour. 

 

“Isn’t she just wonderful?” Lure asked. His eyes now on her instead of Lana. His eyes longing and loving. 

 

“Lola?” Lana whispered under her breath. For a moment, Lure’s eyes are back on her, only for a brief moment. 

 

”My dear, won’t you remove your helmet,” he asked. 

 

The woman loyally obeyed. Once her helmet is removed, Lana is faced with a woman that shares her face. Only with blue Altean markings on her cheeks. Her ears are round though, how is that possible? 

 

”How?” Lana said without thinking. 

 

Lure holds out a hand, which the other her, takes. “My consort, my General, my Empress,” he said proudly. He kissed her full on the mouth and the other her didn't pull away. She closed her eyes and moaned into the soft kiss.

 

”Is this some cruel joke?” Lana asked. She wanted to cry at the display of affection her Lure will never give her. 

 

The kiss broke, with both the others looking down at her. Lure let her drop. Lana didn't try to catch herself when her knees slammed into the floor and kept her head down. 

 

The other woman whispered into the other Lure’s ear, making him smile and all too dark grin. ”Exactly what I was thinking, ” he said. He bids the other Lana goodbye with a kiss before turning his attention back onto her. 

 

He drops to his knee, takes her chin in his hand. He pauses at the sight. Lana is crying now. “She was so beautiful,” Lana whispered. 

 

“M’yes,” Lure agreed. “And so are you.”

 

Lure grabbed hold of her face and brought her forward to meet his lips. Lana tried to push him away as he slams her body backwards into the floor. He’s still kissing her—forcing his way inside her mouth. Her legs are kicking under him and she’s punching him at any angle she can reach. She’s trapped under him—scared and panicking. 

 

Her face is hot—but not in the embarrassment type of way. No, her cheeks are burning. It's so painful she wants to scream. It’s like the Emperor’s thumbs are scolding metal rods and he's twisting them into her face. 

 

Lana bit his tongue, causing him to launch back. ”I knew it, ” the Emperor gasped with joy.He whips the blood off on his sleeve with a grin. ”You do hold the Altean gene.” 

 

Her face feels raw and eyes red from crying. Lana reaches up to hold the markings that feels like burns. 

 

”It would have been easier and a lot less painful if you just expected me, ” he said, yanking Lana to her feet. ”Look, my dear, ” he said, showing her a reflection in the mirror. 

 

Slowly, Lana touches her cheeks in awe. ”How...” 

 

”I unlocked your Altean gene, ” he said proudly. ”Now won't make that silly prince of yours happy?”

 

”Making me like this doesn't mean he’ll love me, ” Lana said bitterly. ”He’s already in love with—“

 

“The Galra princess?” Lure spat. 

 

Lana froze. She looked u pat him in the mirror. ”How did you know?” she asked. 

 

”A stupid thought for a fool. Spouting off non-sense.” he said with hate.”I would have cut out his tongue.” Lana shivered. ”If you hate feeling the everlasting darkness that pools inside you, you may always come to me, ” he said pretty words that actually made Lana tremble. ”I can always treat you with love—I have much if it to share between the two of you, ” he whispered sweetness into her ear. 

 

Lana shoved him away. She glared at him with darkness in her heart that Lure merely grinned at; seeing her anger and jealousy rise. 

 

”That's selfish, ” she said. ”What about your Lana?” she asked. 

 

The Altean shrugged, ” she wouldn't mind, ” he said. ”As long as it's her.”

 

Lana ran, but this Lure didn't let her run far. He snatched her up and pressed her up against the wall of his throne room.

 

”What a foolish prize, ” he spoke softly like she was a child that needed to be hushed to sleep. ”Thinking such foolish thoughts of escape.” 

 

”What are you going to do? Keep me here?” 

 

The man sighed. ”No, ” he said. ”The balance between our separate universes would never allow such a thing to happen. Yes, you may be here now, but only in time would it rip you from my grasp, ” he said. ”I feel more in control allowing you to slip from my grasp on my terms.”

 

He let go.

 

”Be gone my sweet, ” he said. ”Find your team and leave.”

 

Lana ran. 

 

As soon as she's out of sight, Lure opens up a hidden wall. The other Lure strapped down and gagged. The Emperor Lure placed his hand on a scanning pad that once turned green, let prince Lure drop to the floor. 

 

The Emperor kicks the fallen prince. ”Go, ” he said with such jealousy and disgust in his voice. 

 

”You think playing with her feelings is a wise idea to fool her feelings? You’re heartless?” Prince Lure growled. 

 

The Emperor scowled down at his prince self. “I spoke the truth,” he said. “It is you that are heartless.” 

 

The Prince brushed himself up. “You think this will change my mind?” He said, brushing himself off. “You are just giving her false hope.”

 

The Emperor pulls a sword out on his other self. “I spoke nothing but truth,” he said. “Now begone before I slay you myself. And it will be sweet,” he said. “You are weak. One day that creature will be taken from you and it will be the greatest pain you’ve ever felt.”

 

The other Lure left, the Emperor watched him go. He left feeling confident that the Emperor was lying.

 

“Sir, the prisoners escaped.” 

 

He didn’t need them to tell him that. His Lana sat in his lap, holding his head into her chest. She hums softly and combs his curly hair

 

”She reminded me of you so much, ” he whispered. His hand tube over her neck. Despite what that other universe might think, he didn't control his Lana. 

 

Back in Voltron’s universe, Pidge and Hunk stated in awe at the Altean marks on Lana’s cheeks. Lana had nothing to say to the many questions they asked. 

 

”Can I talk to you?” Lure asked. ”Alone?”

 

”You don't like the marks?” Lana joked half-heartedly. She kept touching them, even now. 

 

“It’s how you got them,” he said. He touched her cheek, making Lana blush. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine?” She said, shrugging her shoulders. 

 

“He hurt you.” 

 

“You mean you.” Lana covered her mouth as soon as she said it. “Sorry, that came out wrong.” She quickly walking away.

 

“Lana,” Lure chased her. Lana locker herself in her room. And didn’t open up.

 

“It hurts less this way,” she told herself. 

 

She went on as if nothing changed. In her mind, it didn’t—not really. Lure really didn't mind—everything had been back to normal and he could finally go back to thinking about the collation.

 

It was only when at a party, when Lure spotted the, now, red paladin kiss a strange alien. She was drunk and it was dark but Lure saw. 

 

Something dark grew inside him, something he didn’t want to admit to himself. 

 

“What?” Lana whined in a drunken haze. She held onto his arms. Her cheeks are pink and lips kissable. “I was having fun.”

 

He kissed her. And she didn’t remember it. 

 

He pulled her away from the party. He made it and a rule that she isn’t allowed to go to any: not anymore. 

 

“You’ve changed?” Hunk said.

 

Lure turned to him and smiled. “In what way? Good I hope.”

 

Hunk is clearly nervous. “Well,” he started,” you seem to keep Lana locked up in the castle more often,” he said. “Does it have anything to do with alternate universe incident.” 

 

“Of course not,” he said. Lure didn’t Hunk finish before leaving.

 

He can’t let anyone know of the dark had awoken inside him. He can’t let the of reality him have the satisfaction of knowing he was right.

 


	32. My Little Monster: Lance/Kolivan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just really like vampires ok?!

”Ah, Lord Kolivan, how wonderful to see you again after all this time, ” the Count spoke, bowing himself in half.  ”And you're lovely wife, ” he added. Kolivan can hear the purr in the Count’s throat, the ways he licked the inside of his lip. His eyes held a list over his lovely wife.

 

His wife was far younger then him, skin glowing and smile welcoming. Her eyes seemed to glow. Well, young in theory.

 

She wore a sleeveless long dark blue dress with a white shall over her shoulders. She was smaller and more elegant than he, whom he larger and grizzled.

 

He wasn't suited for fancy parties and gatherings, not like his wife. She was raised for high dining and rubbing elbows with the wealthy. 

 

”I must apologize for arriving late, ” he said. ”I’m sure my wife appreciates the complete, ” he said.

 

On cue, his wife bows her head to the Count, smiling fondly. ”Thank you, but I'm sure your wife is far lovely than I?”

 

His smile is twisted like he's trying to hide the lust that is clearly on his face. ”Come this way, ” he said.

 

They entered the party. 

 

A large, lavish ballroom with other lords and their ladies’ dance to music and drink the finest wine.

 

They spoke greetings and walked the gold and marble path around the ballroom. Music played and champagne was served.

 

They didn't drink. 

 

”Love, I love this song. Dance. Please, let's dance, ” his wife spoke sweet and with childish excitement. She pulls on his sleeve like a needy thing. 

 

He is at her mercy. 

 

They dance the first song, and then another, then one more, to get the hitters out of his young wife until she is satisfied with standing by his side for the rest of the eve. 

 

”A beautiful wife you found yourself Kolivan, ” the head of the Wickerman house spoke.

 

His greedy eyes travel up her ringed fingers and up her arm, looking into her dark and sea storm eyes as his lips slobber over her hand in a kiss.

 

”How did you catch such a creature?” a on older woman asked. She took Lana’s chin. Her red nails dug into his wife’s flesh.She scowled as she searched over Lana’s face—finding no flaw. ”Such a young thing.” She smiles, but it will not hide the ugly greed deep down.

 

”I found him in the woods, ” Lana laughed. ”I have him on a strict moisturizer plan. I'm flattered you noticed.” The company laughed too. They like her jokes. They see his wife as a pure and young thing. Something to be tricked and played with. 

 

”How did you tame this beast of a man?” a woman cackled. ”I know I tried in my youth. Many women want him, dear. Best keep him on a leash.”

 

”Or her on a leash.” Some of the men laugh as though he didn't hear the crude remark. ”Pretty thing like that will get bored of him in time.”

 

Lana hugged his arm, a lazy smile on her face. “Humans are always so cute,” she said. 

 

Lana thinks humans are the cutest things. She sees humans the same way a human would see a kitten. She wants to pet them and keep them as pets, but can also eat them. People in their 30-70’s were her prime targets. Anything younger she sees as a foetus and anything older she finds sad and feels bad. 

 

”So young and filled with spunk. You youngsters always know how to party, ” she said, not meaning any harm with her words. Luckily, the crowd laughed thinking it’s a joke. Kolivan couldn't piece together is that whether or not he just brought his wife to a petting zoo or an all you can eat buffet. 

 

”They all look so good, almost too cute to eat, ” she whispered to him. She's smiling, dark yet innocent. She met no harm, only viewing them as cute lambs about to be eaten. 

 

“We just ate,” he said. Lana licked her lips like a silly child would or a hungry monster waiting for the pray to slink closer to bite.

 

“But I’m always hungry,” she pouts,” you know that,” she said seductively, snuggling closer into his arm. 

 

‘I found him in the woods,’ is what she said. But he found her. Covered in blood and drinking from one of the many corpses surrounding her. He would have done his job and killed her, if it wasn’t for the fact that she offered him the head of a vampire king he’s been hunting for years. 

 

“I love you, my big bear,” she cooed. She treated him like a child: doubting on him and dressing him well. She acted completely different from when he first saw her. 

 

She kissed his cheek before going off to talk to others at the party. He watched her disappear into the crowd, hoping she doesn’t cause too much trouble. 

 

”What made you pick such a creature?” a man asked. “Young and beautiful.”

 

Kolivan wanted to laugh, but he kept it professional. Behind the pretty face was a monster older and far smarter then anything he has ever seen on this earth. Lana was one of the first monsters made to hunt along side her other siblings—monsters, but she hunted them down until she was one of the oldest vampires left. 

 

“She isn’t all that she seems,” he put simply. “She won me over with a romantic gesture,” he said, smiling to himself. If bring him the head of one of the longest living vampires in exchange for safety was called romantic. 

 

If she was afraid, and she rarely ever was, what was she so afraid of to ask for protection from a human like him. He’s a man in his mid 50’s hunting vampires that hurt humans. 

 

”A damsel now, aren't you?” the man laughed. ”Swooning over a maiden, ” he said. 

 

Not all true. Their first year together, Kolivan wanting nothing more than to leave the clingy monster. But then she started taking care of him. She’s been taking care of him for 23 years now. But she refused to marry him until he was in his mid 30’s because she only saw him as a child. Even as a grown man, she doubts him. She turned him on his 50th birthday as a gift. Claiming that he is never allowed to leave her.

 

Lana snuck you behind him and whispered into his ear. ”Kolivan, we need to leave, ” she said. Her voice is full of worry and she's trembling. She weakly pulls on his sleeve.

 

”Is everything alright?” he asked. 

 

Lana shook her head. ”No no, not at all,” she whispered. 

 

He placed a hand behind her lower back and lead her away from the crowd. ”What has you so scared?” He asked. 

 

“The vampire hunters,” she murmured. She pointed at a well dressed man and woman that didn’t quiet belong at the party. Not just any vampire hunters, well, when is any vampire hunter ever normal? 

 

They are vampire, blessed by the church, vampire hunters. Hunter's that live like vampires by also live by the code of God. They’d kill the two of them on sight when they knew. They won't be killed so easily. Lana was far older, her smell long faded to blend in, but for him? He’s a walking beacon. 

 

He clicked his tongue. “It is better if we stay here,” he said. ”They won't attack in public with a bunch of humans.” Lana nodded in agreement. 

 

They snuck their way to one of the guest's rooms and waited for the party to end. They laid on the bed, Lana spooning into his side, resting her eyes. Lana was under his protection when he was human but for the last few years, he's been seen as a traitor for being taken by the dark side. 

 

His strength is at its peak, his already impressive senses heightened and his skills unmatched. And he was partnered with a long-living monster of the night that has lived more days and night than any person on this planet ever will. 

 

She's not afraid of humans, vampire hunters be damned for all she cared: but the two together is what she's worried about. She's smarter and faster than anyone on this earth, and she proved it. There are only 8 others that have lived as long as she—the tenth one had to die because he was becoming too much of the threat. 

 

”Hold me close, ” she whispered. He does. Only his thumb rubbing her thigh as the night grows dark and they wait. They can stay hidden away for days at a time without feeding. Lana can go even longer than him. She’s constantly eating—/!: when she isn't eating, she gets hungrier until she's a pure demon that can't be stopped until she feeds. 

 

They wait. Waiting for darkness to fall once more.

 


	33. December Specials: Night under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s start December Specials off with something short and sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December specials everyone! Every recent is being put on hold for special Christmas requests! Go crazy and have fun!

Lana looked out at the stars from the bridge of the castle ship. She held the hot chocolate Hunk made for her close to her chest. Hunk made it special for tonight. She hummed a Christmas song in her head: Feliz Navidad. Stereotypical but it remembered her of home. It’s Christmas time back home.

 

“Little late to be singing, isn’t it?” 

 

Lana turned to find Hunk. She gave him a small smile. She scoots over to make room for Hunk, which he gladly takes. He looks at the stars along side her.

 

He flung an arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close. “I miss home too,” he said with a whisper. 

 

Lana turned into his shoulder, and sniffles. Her eyes water—sting with hot salty tears. “Yeah. It’s Christmas time. You know my third cousin was supposed to be born around this time? She sniffles, smiling. “We joked that his name would be Jesus,” he laughed. 

 

Hunk laughed too. 

 

“I would always back sweets with my mom and aunt all day,” Hunk said. 

 

Lana nods,” that’s nice,” she whispered. 

 

Hunk lead over and kissed the top of her head. “Merry Christmas, Lana,” he whispered.

 


	34. Christmas Specials 2: Bake with me: Lance/Lotor

Lana had her arm hooked around her boyfriend’s arm, dragging him through the mall, looking at her shopping list. The mall is crowded with people bumping into one another and trampling over each other. 

 

“Babe,” Lotor said,” take your time.” 

 

Lana frowned down at her list. “I still have cousins Francesca, Phillip and Marcy,” each name she lists she slips back into her foreign tongue, “aunt Rosalina and Kimberly, my uncle Tulio, my sister Veronica, don’t get me started on your family! And my nephew—“

 

“Yes, I understand sweetheart,” Lotor cut her off. His voice is gentle and calms her down. “Don’t worry about my family,” he said. “You worry yourself sick every year. We can just bake them sweets.”

 

“But I want it to be special,” she rebuttals. Then she stops and thinks. Her foot is tapping the floor in a cute way it always does when she thinks. “Oh second thought,” she trails off, taking out her pencil and scribbling down notes in her note pad. She mutters to herself as the scribbles. 

 

“Dear, you’re muttering again,” he leaned over her shoulder to see what she’s scribbling down. 

 

Lana reaches up, cupping his chin with her hand. She kissed his cheek as she ripsoff a piece of paper and stuffs it into his hand. “Meet in the cafe back at 3?” She asked. 

 

He sighed, “And I thought I’d get to have you all to myself.” But smiled all the same. “Okay then,” he said. 

 

An hour Later, Lotor’s arms were hurting from all the weight in the bags. Lana likes to go big or go home. And she’s totally going big, even though he’s told her not to worry about that type of thing. 

 

At home, Lana has her hair tied back and sleeves pushed to her elbows with all the shopping on the counter in front of her. 

 

Lotor did the same, thing his hair back and pushing the sleeves to his elbows. “What do you need me to do?” He asked. 

 

Lana smiled upon at him before trying into a tyrant—barking out orders and working along side him. They spent the whole night baking and frosting backed goods. Throwing gummies and squirting frosting on one another. 

 

Lotor even chased Lana around the kitchen with a ladle when he threw powdered sugar at him. Then they made them into gift baskets along with wines and cheeses, stuffed bears or oils. 

 

It was worth it though. Because at the end of the night, Lana was asleep in his lap as he stroked her hair as a Christmas movie played. She worked herself so hard that she passed out. Lotor didn't complain. That’s all he could ask for. The little things like this. 

 


	35. Christmas Special part 3: Lance/Keith: Play for Me

Lana was shacking, holding her violin tightly in his fist as she waited her turn to enter the stage. Her hair is curled, propped up in a bun, with red and white flowers tucked in. She's wearing a long, shiny red dress that widens as it goes further down her hips. 

 

Keith places a hand on her shoulder. ”You’ll do great, ” he said. Lana nods, biting her red lips. 

 

His hair is slicked back, long and thick black like ink dripping from a paintbrush. His skin is pale and suit is as black as the night. 

 

”Easy for you to say, ” she said, smiling to him. She still trembling. Keith holds her hand and waits for her to calm down. 

 

The song ends and the announcer speaks, and they both know it’s their turn. Keith leans into her ear,” take a deep breath,” he said, before walking out onto the stage. 

 

Lana follows close behind. People are so silent as she and Keith walk the strange. His bright and her head is spinning. She can’t breath, she’s trembling even harder now. She’s going to puck.

 

Keith takes his place on the bench in front of the piano and Lana takes hers. She looks over at to Keith with a side eye. She catches his dark blue eye looking back at her. 

 

Lana feels a lot of comfort settle in her gut. The pain goes away. She takes a deep breath, holding her violin. She starts to play.

 


	36. Christmas Special part 3: Yours

”And what's that!” the Altean prince asked, pointing to the Christmas tree. He drags Lana by the arm to look at the display case. ” It's so sparkly and shiny.”

 

Lana laughed. ”That's a Christmas tree, ” she said. 

 

”And that?!” he asked excitedly. “They look like Altean’s with funny hats!”

 

Lana laughed, ”that's people dressed as as an elves. For the kids. Don’t tell them,” she said. 

 

Lure nods happily, drinking in the wonder that is the mall around Christmas. They walked into shops and bought things for Lana’s side of the family, their friends and one for Coran.

 

“Why can’t I buy you a present?” He asked. 

 

“It’s because I can’t know,” she said. “That’s the fun about Christmas, you get a list from people you know or you know them so well, you buy them a gift that they get excited about when they open.” Lure nodded. “I’m going to get you a gift,” she said.

 

Lure smiled like a child about to reserve a puppy. ”Yes, I will but you one as well.” 

 

Lana nods. ”That's why we’re meeting up with Hunk, Keith and Katie, ” she said. ”We team-up. It's like a race with a timer. The timer being the Mall closing at night that is.

 

”That sounds like fun, ” he said. ”Then I can't wait to beat you in gift-giving.” 

 

Lana kissed his cheek, ” you are so cute.” 

 

He gives her a nose kiss, ”You’re adorable.” 

 

Lana claps her hands together, ” in so excited for our first Christmas together—you're first ever Christmas!” 

 

 


	37. Christmas Special part 4: Not What They Say: Lance/Matt

Lana takes a swig on her beer. Her nose is pink and cheeks frozen. She watches the snow fall in a cloudy haze. The music is slow and tame. People are dressed in in the finest clothes for the fancy Christmas party. 

 

They’re party. They...Them....Always them, never her.

 

“I’m leaving,” she tells herself. She takes one last swig from the bottle until it’s done. As she leaves, she takes a bottle to go. 

 

She slips on her jacket, hat and scarf before leaving. No words, no glances—no one cared when she left. And she’s fine with that. They aren’t her friends, not a single one. 

 

These friends belonged to Keith and Allura. The married couple that had the big house, and the friends and control. They controlled her. The sweethearts, the power couple, the golden couple that could do no wrong. 

 

They danced with a little girl. Five years old and dressed in a purple dress and white shoes and stockings. She was a cute little girl. What Lana wouldn't give to—no, she can't. They have a reputation to uphold. Lana can't act out now. 

 

Lana had to step out of her own hole from the back and drive up to her own house to pretend she was a guest. She lived here!

 

Would they come looking for her? No, not really. Maybe they might think of her in passing thought. Maybe. 

 

Lana walked in the freezing cold. The inside of her throat is cold. She can see her breath in front of her. She takes a swig of the bottle as she walks through the park. 

 

“Lana?” A voice said. Lana turns back in surprise. “Oh my god,” he said,” I haven’t seen you since high school.”

 

She wanted to cry. “Yeah,” she said, now fully turning to face him. 

 

He awkwardly scratched his head, but smiled when he saw her. “It’s nice to see you again,” he said. “Last time I saw you, you were with Keith and—“

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Lana said, sniffling from the cold. “They’re um, actually married now,” she said.

 

“Oh,” he said. He looked slightly pained. “Congratulations,” he said. He gave his best smile. 

 

Lana shook her head. She wanted to cry. “No, not me. Just—“ She could only shrug when she said it. “Just them.” She nodded like she needed to remind herself of that fact. “But, we’re still together,” she added. 

 

“What?” He let out a nervous laugh. “That’s stupid. Don’t they have a daughter now are something?” He asked. 

 

Lana shook her head again. “Nope. actually, it’s—she’s mine.” Lana almost forgot she had a kid. They always said it—she was Allura’s. She couldn't stop the tears. ”She doesn't even call me mama.” she fell to her knees, sobbing. 

 

He didn't ask any further. Matt took her to his apartment. She took a shower and he gave her coffee to sober up. 

 

Lana is curled up on his couch, holding a hot mug to her forehead to warm up. “They want to call her theirs to keep a good reputation in the public’s eyes,” she said. ”I was never supposed to have a baby,” she said with pain in her voice. “She even knows I’m her mom. But she never says it. I don’t know if they are telling her differently, but sometimes I think I should make them stop.” She sighs. 

 

”But you had one first,” he said. 

 

Lana nodded. ”Yeah.” He gave her an awkward side hug, that she gratefully accepted. The hug soon turned warm and welcoming. 

 

“So why were you walking so late at night?” He asked. “Do you have anywhere to go?”

 

“No,” she sighed. “I was going to just find. Motel or something. Maybe a bridge to sleep under,” she sighed. 

 

“You can always sleep here, ” he said. Lana turned to look at him with a smug smile. 

 

”You turning to get into my pants?” she asked. 

 

He went red. ”No—no no, ” he said. ”I would never—” Lana placed down her coffee and leaned over too much Matt down on his back. ”Oh shit, ” Matt muttered to himself as Lana took her top off. 

 

”Matt,” she said,” I’m sad. I’m horny, I’m still a little drunk,” she took a moment just to press her body against him. She barred her face into his chest. “Just love me for tonight,” she whimpered. “I won’t regret it.” 

 

He took a moment. He placed his hands on her hips and slowly slid his hands under pants and cupped her butt cheeks. “You sure?” He asked. His voice is low but soft. She nods into his chest. “No no,” he said, using his hand to tip her head u pro look at her. “You have to say it allowed.” 

 

Her face is red and eyes puffy. She a mess with her tear-stained cheeks and snot dripping from her nose from the cold. “Please? Please just love me.” 

 

He cupped the back of her head. He kissed her forehead. ”Ok.” 

 

Lana and Matt kissed. She helped tear his shirt up and over his shoulders and pushed him down on the couch. Matt helped her slide off her pants and picked her up. He walked over, with Lana on his hips, to the bedroom. He kicks off his pants in the hallway.

 

He throws her down onto the bed. Matt kisses her while reaching over to the bedside to grab some lube. Lana’s fingers curl into the bedsheets and her legs spread wide as Matt fingers get with lathered-lubed fingers. 

 

Her moans as sweet that Matt becomes drunk on the sound. She softly pulls on his hair and kisses him roughly. He loved it, and Lana loved it too. 

 

Matt lubed up himself up before sliding in. Lana cried out in pleasure as the thrusts continue. “God! Matt!” She moaned. She clawed into his flesh like a cat to a cat scratcher. “Harder! Fuck! Fuck!” she hissed. 

 

Matt reached for her leg and kissed up her leg. Her toes curled and fingers twisted into the sheets. Her back arches and head turns, but her teary eyes never left him. He loved it. She was finally looking at him. Finally, finally. 

 

She was breathless. 

 

The next morning, Lana didn't go home, or rather, Keith and Allura’s home. She laid in Matt’s bed and as he rubbed her bare back. 

 

“I didn’t bring my phone with me,” she said.

 

“That’s fine,” Matt said. 

 

“I want to leave them,” she said. 

 

“You gonna take your daughter with you?” He asked. 

 

“Maria,” she said. It sounded cold.” They wanted to name her Sky. I begged them to let me have her name,” she said. Her voice grew very dark.” But they changed her last name to Keith’s last name in public.” Matt couldn't believe his ears. What the fuck was wrong with them? “Yeah. I just need to find a place to stay.” She said, changing the subject. 

 

Matt looked at her for a moment. He didn't pry any further. “Just stay here,” he said. All Matt could see is pain. Not the happy and loving girl back in high school. He wanted to take the hurt away. He wanted her to smile and joke again.

 

He remembers asking her out many times before. But she was with Allura and Keith—there was no chance for him in the first place. Maybe now’s his chance? Even with how selfish it may be.

 

Lana laughed into the pillow. “I can’t do that to you.” She sighed, as laid there like a lifeless body. “I just need to find a place.”

 

He pet her hair. “I’ll drive you home.”

 

Lana turned to smile at him. “Thanks.” 

 

Lana invited him in the home for coffee. Though he was hesitant, he did. The house was big a cold. He saw no one and heard no one. 

 

“Where is everyone?” He asked, looking around. 

 

Lana looked around. “At work maybe? I barely see them anymore.” She stirred her brew. Her eyes are cold, like the lifeless house.

 

“Is your daughter here?” He asked. 

 

Lana looked at the stairs, where it lead to the bedrooms. “Yeah,” she said. “They want to send her to a private school,” she said with a dark smile. “I didn’t even get a choice.” Her smile is so dark and twisted; her eyes dark and cold like coal. “That want to take her further away from me.”

 

Matt left his brew and made his way upstairs. Lana called after him and chased him up the stairs. 

 

They found Maria in her room, playing with her toys and nanny. 

 

“Hello, Mistress Lana,” the nanny said.

 

Lana waves her away, which Matt has to guess is normal by now.

 

“Lan!” Maria said.

 

Lana shivered, going cold inside. ”No sweetie,” she said. ”It’s mama. I'm mama, ” she grits out. 

 

Maria looked at her confused. ”but Mama has white hair.”

 

Matt watches Lana shiver, her face twists into anger hidden behind a calm face. ”Who told you that?” She asked softly. 

 

“Mama and papa,” she said. “Nana, nanny Augustwa, mr. Leu.” Lana was livid, but she hid it well. Well, Matt could see the anger. 

 

“And what did they tell you I was?” She asked. 

 

“A friend.” That broke Lana. Lana bursted into tears. She hugged her daughter close and cried. Maria joined soon after, clinging to Lana, saying sorry for something she didn’t know she did wrong.

 

“You’re my baby,” she sobbed. “I’m your mama. Your real mama.” It’s like she’s begging for her child to say that Lana really is her mother.

 

Matt could see the resemblance. The bright wavy chocolate hair. The bright, sharp blue eyes. The tan skin. She really was her child. Why would anyone be so stupid to believe otherwise?

 

“Mama,” Maria said,” I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Lana said. “You didn’t know.” Her voice finally sounded hopeful. 

 

Matt felt out of place watching a mother tell her daughter the truth. “I’ll show myself out,” he said. Lana grabbed his hand. And with pleading eyes, he stays. 

 

They play around with Lana’s daughter. Matt played spot the difference between Lana and Maria which cemented further to Maria that Lana is her mom. Lana elbowed Matt at his plan to convince Maria that she is Lana’s kid. 

 

At the end of the day, Matt was about to head home when Lana finally decided to go with him. She packed some clothes for both her and her daughter and left with Matt.

 

Maria didn’t put up much of a fight, not at all, when Lana picked her up and headed to the door. She left a note and gave it to the nanny before leaving, with no intention of coming back. 

 

Lana held Maria in her arms, wheeling a suitcase behind her and a back back on her back. Matt held her hand as they walk to his car. She kissed Maria’s head. “It’s going to be fine sweetie,” she said. 

 

Matt smiles at her, earning her heart. “Yeah, it will be.” 

 


	38. Sleeping Nightmare: Lance/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gets dark and only gets darker. Do not be fooled by the fluff

”I apologize for my outbursts again today,” he said. He rubs his tired eyes, dark circles and wrinkles are taken root under his eyes. 

 

Lana felt awkward. He had yelled at her a little while ago. He always seems tired and angry now. Lana couldn’t be angry at how hard he’s working. So what if he snapped at her a few times? She can handle it.

 

Lana reached up to grab his face. Gently with one hand on either side of his face. She smiled lovingly at him, her thumb stocking her cheekbone. ”Some rest will do you good, ” she said. ”How about you and I go to my room and I can take care of those wrinkles. Get your natural beauty back.” She smiled jokingly. Shiro seemed to find it funny enough because he gave a tired laugh. 

 

Lana had him lay in her lap; head facing up. Lana brushes the white tuff of hair out his face and began moisturizing his temples. She gave slow and light curler rubs with her index fingers. She liked that he laid his head in her lap. His tense muscles loosen. His breathing becomes are slower and deep. He's preparing for sleep. 

 

”You're good this, ” he whispered. ”You should've been a masseuse or something.” 

 

Lana couldn’t help but smile. “Too late to get rid of me now.” Lana continues to rub small circles under his eyes. The dark circles are bad. “When’s the last time you got proper sleep?”

 

Shiro hummed softly. His breathing slows as he dips into a deep and relaxed sleep. Lana didn’t push for any further conversation. She got her answer.

 

Once Lana was sure he was deep in sleep, she moved his head onto a pillow and tucked him into her bed. She was careful not to make any sudden movements. Looking down at him, Lana felt warm. She smiled to herself. Lana leaned over him. She brushed his bangs out of his face, looking at him longingly. 

 

”He’s so peaceful, ” she whispered. 

 

*

 

Lana held Shiro’s wrist. He holds a fist fill of her hair. Blood drips from her nose and down her lips and chip. ”Shiro, please, ” she whispered. She could barely keep her eyes open. “Please don’t do this.” He dragged from the bridge and down the hall. Lana didn't have it in her to scream anymore. Her team wasn't walking up.

 

Lana blacked out to the sound of gunshots. She drifted in and out of consciousness to screaming and gunshots. Shiro threw her into the back of the Black Lion and handcuffed her to a bar. Her pet her cheek like a lover would.”Don’t give me that look.” She blacked out.

 

 

*

 

Lana held her arms up to block. She squeezed her eyes shut each time he hit her. Each punch landed directly on forearms. Lana winced at each blow. Shiro didn’t pull any punches, even with his metal fist beating against her soft human flesh. 

 

“Come on Lana,” he said. “Stop blocking and attack! You’ll never improve if you don’t!” When Shiro pulls back for another punch, Lana reaches out with both hands. She grabs his closest arm and yanks him forward until his weight falls over her. Lana rolls backwards, kicking Shiro in the chest. Lana looks up at the ceiling, breathing short and quick. She rushes to her feet and goes to pin Shiro. 

 

Lana crawls on top of Shiro like a roach. She doesn’t pull back any punches. She gets in a few good punches before Shiro blocks with his Galarn arm. Lana reels back with a scream. She holds his bloody and bruised knuckles as she falls back on the training floor in pain.

 

She couldn’t hear the team’s worrying voices over her own scream. She curled in on herself, hand throbbing in blinding pain.

 

“Everything alright over there?” Keith yelled from across the room. Shiro put his hand up to stop him from jogging over.

 

“Damn it,” she hissed ours in pain. She but her lip till it bled to silence the scream. 

 

“Hey,” Shiro hushed. She didn’t even feel him touch her back. “Hey now. Let me see.”

 

Lana hesitates to show him the bloody knuckles. He rubbed her back in small slow circles. She’s still stiff from the pain and shock. Lana felt so dumb crying in front of Shiro. She couldn’t stop the tears from freely gushing from her eyes. 

 

“Let’s get you to the medbay,” he whispered. “Lana broke her hand,” he yelled over to the rest of the team. He leans in close again as if he didn’t want the others to hear. “Can you walk?” 

 

‘Of course, I can walk! It’s my hand that's broken, not my leg!’ Lana wants to scream. But she only nods.

 

Hunk stepped forward and reached for Lana. “Here, I could take her—“

 

“No.” Shiro slapped his hand away. “I got everything handled here.”

 

Shiro helps her stand. He keeps a hand firmly on her waist. They walked over to the medbay where Coran was surprisingly not there. 

 

He iced her hand and bandaged it up so well that Lana wouldn’t be able to tell a doctor didn’t wrap her hand up nicely. 

 

“Where did you learn this?” she asked. Lana turned her hand over, looking at the skilled wrapping. 

 

“You learn a lot at the Garrison...and in the arena.” He shrugged.

 

“Shiro, I’m sorry—“

 

“Don’t be.” 

 

Lana gave him a strange look. He never even said sorry. He didn’t even look guilty. 

 

“Thank you,” she said. 

 

*

 

“Stop fighting me,” he growled into her ear. “I know you’ve wanted this. You couldn’t keep your greedy eyes to yourself.” He tugged harder on her scalp that it made Lana scream—like her hair was being ripped from her skull. She palms her throat. Lana weakly claws at his hand like she could stop him if he wanted to strangle her. She couldn’t stop him. “I should rip those pretty eyes from your head. Keep those pretty eyes with me forever. 

 

Lana sniffled. She pulled on sheets and tears ran down her face. Snot and cat covered her face. Her cheeks are swollen from where he hit her. Her lips are puffed and bittern from abuse from his lips was pressed against hers and fingers behind shoved down her throat. “Please. Please don’t, ” she begged. ”I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I'm so, so, sorry! I’m sorry Shiro!”

 

He shut her up with another kiss. It was more teeth than even that. Everything hurt. 

 

*

 

“How’s your hand?” Hunk asked.

 

Lana lazily hummed. ”Better,” she said. “I can start going on missions again real soon.” 

 

Hunk nervously laughed. He checked both shoulders and scanned the room before speaking. ”Shiro really went hard on you the other day.” Lana hummed. She really wasn't listening. She didn't want to listen. ”Did he say sorry?” 

 

Lana flinched. She looked away, pretending she didn’t hear him.

 

”He didn't say sorry?” Hunk stood up. 

 

”Hunk, wait, ” Lana tried to stop him. 

 

Pidge perked up. ”It’s not like Shiro to not apologize. You must of not heard him.”

 

Lana looked down at the plate and picked out the goo with her left hand. ”Yeah, ” she said. 

 

Hunk sat down with a huff. He looked visibly stressed and shifted in his seat. Lana didn’t like him like that. 

 

She reached over to grab his hand. She pulled out the her best smile in her arsenal to show Hunk. “I’m fine,” she lied. Her teeth could rot with how sweet her smile is and how dirty her lie is. Her thumb stroked over Hunk’s knuckle. He smiled back. It’s sad but a start. His face suddenly soured.

 

“Lana,” Shiro spoke from behind her. Lana let go of Hunk’s hand to face Shiro.

 

”Yes, Shiro.” 

 

”I need to talk to you for a moment. Alone.” He turned and left without an answer. 

 

She quickly stood. ”Of course.”

 

She went after him, leaving Pidge and Hunk alone at the table.

 

Outside the kitchen door, Shiro waited for her. “Yes, Shiro?” she said. He turned a heel and walked away. Lana trailed close behind. 

 

They walked in silence. Lana didn't dare ask where he would take her. She merely followed being like a good foot soldier would. Suddenly, he stopped. Shiro looked outside into space. Lana followed his eyes. She watched in awe as the stars and planets looked so pretty from afar. 

 

”I wanted to say how proud I am of you, ” he was the first to speak. It took Lana off guard. She looked at him as if he just asked her to merry him. It was out of the blue. Shiro never, ever said he was proud of her before. Slowly, a smile creeps to her face. It’s wide and can’t be hidden. “I know I haven’t been the best leader as of late, but I’m happy to know you still have trust in me.” He didn’t look at her. His eyes are far off.

 

“I trust you, Shiro.” 

 

Then he looked at her. His smile is soft and eyes tired. He touched her cheek with his metal fingers. ”Thank you. I could use a little trust right now.” Lana felt her cheeks warm and her smile stretches to an unreasonable curl.

 

They spent the whole time looked at the stars and talking. Lana joked, ” one day, would you want a planet named after you?” she laughed at the silly question. “I would want a planet named after me,” she sighed at the image of aliens cheering her name. 

 

Shiro smiled. ”That would mean I would have to conquer it,” he laughed softly. He stopped to think for a moment. “Do you want a planet?”

 

“Uh duh,” Lana said. “Who wouldn’t?” 

 

Shiro laughed softly. He placed a hand on her head and ruffled her curly hair. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Lana thought that what he said was stupid. She isn’t going to get her own planet. It’s a silly dream. 

 

*

 

Shiro hauled her up by her forearm. Lana trembled on bent knees, looking out upon the planet so green and lush. “I was joking,” Lana whispered. “Please don’t do this to them.” 

 

“It’s a present,” Shiro said. He threw her in front of him like a boneless doll. He didn’t look at her, he looked at the planet and the beautiful people bowing down in chains at their feet. “I’ll leave you here when I go on missions. They will serve you as much as you need,” he said. “But the soldiers will make sure you don’t get your hands on a ship and don’t contact Voltron. Understand?” 

 

Lana nods visually. “Yes. Yes. I understand.” There no point in seasoning with him. 

 

*

 

“Shiro, I’m sorry, but I’m against this plan,” Lana said firmly. Her hands are balled up tightly, her nails digging into her palms. “I won’t go through with it.” All eyes are on her, but in that moment Lana didn’t want to be the Center of attention. She hid the fear under a brave face as Shiro, her team and Blade members stared down at her. Shiro in particularly seems livid with her choice. 

 

He sighed. He looked even more recked and worn out. The bags under his eyes can’t be hidden by makeup anymore, Lana has tried, and Shiro refuses to see her anymore about his outward appearance. He only needs her to sleep beside him and help with nightmares. 

 

Lana trusted Shiro, but she didn’t trust this plan. “I think we should rethink—“

 

“Lana, I need you to go,” Shiro spoke low and with a toughness to his voice. “If you can’t follow orders, I don’t need you on this mission.”

 

“I really think—“

 

“Lana,” he snapped. Lana stiffened tall like a solider. 

 

She tired again. Even more determined to get her point across. “As your right hand, I strongly—“

 

“Lana, just go,” the princess snapped just before Shiro did. 

 

“But Lana is the only one with a good enough eye to shot the General from that far away,” Pidge stepped in. Hunk jumped in too, so did Coran trying to get her back on the mission, though Lana still didn’t agree. It was too risky. 

 

“Whatever you see fit,” she said before leaving the war room. She kept her head high and walked with purpose. 

 

“Stay outside. I wish to talk to you once this meeting is over,” Shiro said. 

 

“Yes sir.” Only when out of the room did she let her calm face fall. She waited in shame as they talked about a plan she didn’t agree with. She waited until everyone left, passing her with pity in their eyes for whatever wrath Shiro has in mind. 

 

Once Lana was certain that everyone was gone, did she enter the war room again. Shiro sat slumped over in a chair with his head in his hand, clearly having a headache from this long and stressful day. 

 

“I thought you said, you trusted me?” was the first thing he said.

 

“I still do,” Lana corrected. “I’ll always have faith in you Shiro,” she paused. Lana took this moment to let the solider act fall. She walked closer to Shiro until her was merely a foot away. “I just think there’s a better way.”

 

“Well, either you’re with us, or you have to sit out this mission,” he said. Lana knew he was watching her face, letting his words sink in. “So what will it be?”

 

Lana didn’t hesitate, though she knows she should of. “I don’t want on.” 

 

Shiro nods. His head lowered and not making eye contact with her. He’s disappointed in her choice. “Understood.” Then he looked up at her with a glint in his dark grey eyes that was unforgiving. “Lana, you are, until further notice, temporarily suspended and are not permitted in flying under any circumstances unless by me or the princess tells you otherwise.”

 

Lana sucked in a breath. “Understood.” She puffed out her chest best she could and stared Shiro down like a dog and cat about to fight.

 

Lana took her leave with grace. She only stopped when she heard Shiro whisper.

 

“Please help me sleep tonight.”

 

“Of course.” This meant nothing to do with her being grounded. Lana made it a personal mission to make sure Shiro sleeps at night. It was nothing personal.

 

*

 

Lana trashed on the bed, wailing like a cat alarm that can’t be shut off. “Please just let me sleep,” she blubbered. She hadn’t slept since his return from his last mission with the Galra. He won’t let her sleep. 

 

Shiro thrusts into her, making Lana cry more. His smile was twisted and unforgivable. The yellow glow is his eyes brightened up the dark room and lit Lana’s twisted face with an eery glow. 

 

“Isn’t it your job to help me sleep?” He asked calmly. He bit down on her shoulder, hard so the skin breaks. Blood oozes out. It’s not a first among the marks he left on her before. It’s still just as painful. 

 

“This isn’t sleeping!” She cried over and over to deef ears. “I just want to sleep!”

 

*

 

Lana tapped the mark on her neck. She couldn’t stop smiling to herself as she ate breakfast. Even Pidge and Hunk’s judging eyes didn’t stop her smile. 

 

“You seem pretty for a grounded pilot,” Pidge said.

 

Lana hums. She continues to eat and smile; nothing seemingly able to break her mood. 

 

“I’ve been getting the best sleep I’ve ever had in the last few months!” She cheered. 

 

“Her skin does seem flawless today,” Hunk chimes in to much Pidge’s annoyance and Lana’s delight. 

 

“Why thank you Hunk.”

 

Lana finishes up her food and sets it in the washing machine before leaving. The doors sit behind her, so Hunk and Pidge can’t see who she walked into, She walks straight into Shiro’s chest. Her wrapped his arms around her waist, that is very tiny compared to him. 

 

“Hello beautiful,” he greets with a rather gruff morning voice. “You didn’t wait in bed with me.” 

 

Lana giggled, beaming up at Shiro. “You had to catch me.” 

 

He raises a brow, smirking down at her with only a glint that she had ever seen. “Is that a challenge?” 

 

Lana hums, leaning up to give him a peek on the lips. “You’ll have to see later tonight.” 

 

Shiro grabbed tightly on his hips. It made Lana breathless, not in a good way. His fingers dig deep into her clothes and may have bruised her skin. “Next time, wait for me.” He kissed her ear before letting go. 

 

*

 

Lana laid on the ground in her own blood. Her vision is spotty and she’s so tired. Her palms are red and Lana is sure that she missed her womb when going in for the kill. She had been so desperate, that’s she didn’t consider servicing but not having a womb. She’s sure if she does live, the druids would make her a new one.

 

“How dare you!” She hears Shiro yell. It’s far away, though his warmth is so close. “You don’t get to escape me,” he whispered so close to her ear that her brain tingled. 

 

She chokes on her own blood. “I’m sorry.” 

 

*

 

Lana bolts up from the bed drenched in a cold sweat. She clenches her chest, heaving hard and tears in her eyes. Shiro slowly wakes beside her. He rubbed her back and kisses her ear and jaw.

 

“Hey, hey now,” he whispered gently. “It’s just a bad dream.” “I got you,” and, “just come back to bed.”

 

Lana slowly laid down, hugging Shiro for dear life. “I had a nightmare,” she whispered. 

 

He rubbed her back softly and slowly. “I know,” he whispered. Lana slowly drifted back to sleep almost as quickly as she woke. “It’s not over yet.” She never really heard that part.

 

*

 

Lana slowly woke to the darkness of the Galra ship. She had dreamt of a good dream again. Of when Shiro used to be kind and sweetly to her without wanting anything in return. She's alone, but not completely. Yes, there are cameras watching her every move, so she doesn't pull any stunts again, but that the fact her baby boy sleep soundly close by. 

 

Lana tiptoes over to the cradle. She leans down to grab him. He doesn't make a peep or stir in his sleep. He is a quiet baby. When he didn't cry after he was born, Lana cried that he may have been stillborn. No. He was healthy and mutated from quintessence. Lana passed out after child birth and didn’t get to hold him. 

 

When Lana did get to see him, she nearly threw herself out the airlock if she wasn’t contained in her chambers. His hair was white as snow and he had bright greyish-blue eyes. 

 

Lana refused to look at him for the first week of his life. She had tried to kill her baby out of pure spite to Shiro. She had to do a lot of grovelling and begging for him to trust her again. The druids were eager to see when she would be with child again. Their new Emperor and his spawn. 

 

Voltron has gone missing a few months back. Shiro still desperately searched for them and Lotor. Whether to kill them or not, it wasn't Lana’s place to say. She wasn't allowed to speak on such matters. Last time she did, Shiro got very upset with her. No, that's not what a wife that nearly killed his spawn should do. When Lana nearly died, the druids pumped her full of quintessence that her hair hiss white streaks in it and eyes a bright, through still dark, blue. They said she had Altean in her genes so her body took to it like white on rice.

 

Shiro thought it was fitting. An Altean wife, a Galran ruler, and a mutant baby. Like the royal family before them. Shiro promised it would be different. Lana didn’t believe him. She will never be able to trust him again.

 

Lana still had trouble looking at her son most of the time. She couldn’t bare to look at his happy smile when all she could see is Shiro in his face. 

 

“Mama doesn’t hate you,” she said. She said it more to herself then him. “Mama’s just scared.” She held him with trembling hands. He still didn’t make a sound.

 

She takes her son outside the room. The long, now dark halls are empty. Shiro has this planet taken over and re-designed the castle to be more dark with the Galra colour scheme. The servants like to stay out of Lana’s way. After her gutting herself with a butter knife that one of the maids slipped her, she isn’t allowed to speak to any of them unless asking for food or clothes. 

 

She got to the dining hall. It too, is dark and large, with a high ceiling and black crystal channellers hanging above the long black table covered in food. 

 

Lana ate is silence like she did every night. She asked for Instruments to be brought into the dining room so she may dance after dinner. It was one of her only form of enjoyment and a tradition every night she had with her son. 

 

Lana would spin around with him in her arms, laughing. She would spin and spin until she was dizzy and no longer could stab on her own two feet. 

 

“Madam,” a servant girl whispered. Lana nearly gasped at how quiet she snuck up on Lana. 

 

“Yes,” Lana stoped spinning to look at the small girl with pink skin with black marking over her arms and cheeks and short red hair and lovely sparkling purple eyes. 

 

“You’re husband brought gifts again.” 

 

Lana’s smile dips deep into a frown. Shiro wasn’t her husband. But what do you call someone that you had a child with and live together—and kidnapped and did so many horrible things to—what? She followed the girl to the gifting room, as Shiro would call it. It’s where he’d leave all his gifts for her. What Lana didn’t expect was for him to be sitting among the presents. 

 

Lana turned to leave, finding the doors behind her shit and locked. Lana jiggled the handle in frustration before letting her head fall against the door. She heard Shiro get up. His boots boomed against the floor as he stopped behind her. He put his Galran hand to the door, blocking her off from turning any other way then the way he wanted her too. 

 

“I’d that how you greet me now?” He asked. 

 

Lana turned, smiling and ugly smile up at him. “Oh, my apologies, ” she taunted. ”Am I supposed to get down on my knees and suck your cock?!” she yelled brushing past him with a hard shove to the chest. 

 

Shiro laughed softly, turning to follow where she walked. ”I said I was sorry, ” he said. His calmness angered Lana further. 

 

She placed down her son and picked up a wrapped present. She shook it and checked the name wither it was for her or their son. ”Sorry doesn't change the fact to you raped me.” She moved on to another box. Looking at the name tag again and frowning. ”I told you, his name is Locke.” 

 

Shiro walked forward. ”I said, I was sorry.” He tried to put his hands on her waist but Lana dodged his embrace. ”I don't like that name. Bed more a Tucker to me.” He picked up their son and cooed at him. 

 

”Tucker the fucker, ” Lana said. ”What the fuck even is Tucker? No. His name is Locke and you can't change that.” Lana snatched her baby from his hands. She cradled him close and kissed his head. 

 

Shiro sighed. ”Fine, ” he said. ”But will you let me hug you?” 

 

Lana scoffed. Her face twisted with disgust. She turned her back to Shiro and walked through the stacked gifts. ”Does it matter? You’ll take me again tonight before leaving anyway.” She had nothing to lose. 

 

”Stop acting like such a brat, ” Shiro said. He sat down, eyes not even following her movements. Shiro never chances prey. They crawl to him. 

 

”No matter how many gifts, no matter how big the houses are, no matter if you win the war, you don't get my heart.” She clicked her tongue. ”Not like you care.” 

 

”Of course I care, ” Shiro said. He's still smiling and voice didn't waver. ”Just come here. I haven't seen you in days.” 

 

”I wish it was forever, ” Lana scoffted. 

 

”You don't mean that, ” Shiro said. Now he stood. Now he started to follow her around the room. Lana had made him mad and she was going to keep at it because there is nothing worse he could do to her then he already hasn't done. ”You still love me.” 

 

”Oh, and do you love me?” Lana hisses again. ”Don’t just need someone to fuck?”

 

They twisted around the pile like snakes playing chase. Shiro was getting dangerously close. ”Of course I love you.” He snatched her up and held her close. 

 

Lana hated those words leaving his mouth. She pushed away with him not budging. Lana hated how she still found some comfort in his warmth. But it meant nothing. Lana stood there like a dead fish, being rocked back and forth by Shiro. 

 

He sat her down in his lap and ordered someone to take Locke away. Lana begged to hold onto her baby but no one listened to her in this place. 

 

”Lets see what presents arrived for you.” He kissed her cheek.

 

Lana looked bitterly at the dresses and and jewels he brought her back. He brought her swords and guns she isn’t allowed to touch until she gives Shiro one hundred percent of herself. She hated them all. But if she didn’t wear them, he would hit her again. He would yell. Lana hates the yelling the most. 

 

Lana wasn’t the least bit interested until the last gift. It nearly made her puke are the way Shiro laughed. “I crown for my queen,” he said. He nudged her head and kissed her cheek. ”I killed the witch, you know?” he said. ”I took the throne as the Champion. Now you can travel with me. You no longer need to hide.”

 

Lana threw the crown to the ground. In Shiro’s shock, Lana scrambled to her feet, tears in her eyes. Lana ran to the door and yanked the handle so hard it broke. 

 

Shiro called after her but she ran so fast she couldn't hear him. Shiro chased her and it was just as terrifying to as the first time he chased her down these halls. 

 

Lana curled up into herself in a dark bed room. She covered her ears, trying to block out his screaming for her. It wasn’t even an hour before the door swung open and on the other side was a livid Shiro. His face was red and eyes yellow. He looked frail. 

 

Shiro yanked her up and stormed down the hill to their chambers to discipline her. He could of down it anywhere, he didn’t mind the stares, but he didn’t. Shiro thee her onto the side of the bed. Lana slid down like bedsheet and curled into herself. She’s sobbing, covering her ears to stop his yelling. 

 

Shiro thew her again, onto the bed and pinned her down. Lana kicked and begged that she didn’t do anything and that she was sorry to no avail. Shiro didn’t seize to her wailing. 

 

“Enough is enough. Stop fighting me.” 

 

Lana didn’t sleep that night. She never sleep when Shiro is around anymore. It was her job to help him sleep, not the other way round. Lana stared at the window, unable to get to it, being trapped by Shiro’s sleeping hug. If she could get to it, maybe the fall would be enough to kill her. 

 

*

 

Lana stared down at her pregnant belly. Locke played by the foot throne as Shiro speaks to his new subjects. Lana wasn’t paying attention. She cursed Shiro. She cursed this baby for wanting to be born. She cursed Voltron for going missing. 

 

“You may rest now,” Shiro spoke to her softly after the meeting. “All the hardships are over now.” He kissed her forehead. Lana didn’t dare look up. Her head and eyes locked on the floor. 

 

Shiro frowned. He kissed her again. “Won’t you smile for me?” He asked. He lifted her chin with his finger and smiled down at her. “Please smile.”

 

Lana couldn’t. She physically couldn’t no matter how much she wanted to force a smile for him. She couldn’t. Lana shook her head. 

 

“I can’t.” 

 

Shiro kisses her forehead and sent her off the bed. Lana desperately clung to him, hoping he would help her sleep once again. Sleep was traveling further and further from her grasp and she needed him to help her sleep. 

 

Shiro laid with her late into the evening until she somewhat slipped into a dreamless sleep. She dreamed of the good times and when she did smile. Now it all seems so far from the truth. 

 

When Lana woke, Shiro brought her to the druids. He didn’t tell her what would be done or why, he just kissed her forehead. “Do you trust me?” He asked her. Lana could only nod. She didn’t want to upset him. And with that, he left her to them. 

 

When Lana woke, she could smile again. She could freely love Shiro again. She could smile at Locke without seeing the darkness of Shiro is his eyes. It was a true and genuine smile that she herself couldn’t find reason in. Lana didn’t understand how she easily forgave him for al lithe awful things he’s done, but she did. And Lana trusted him too much to ask. 

 

“You were sick,” he said after. “They fixed you.” His hands were trembling but his face so warm and happy. Lana expected that. But later on, when she tried to think of her family and Earth and Voltron, Lana found she had no clear memory of them. She couldn’t be angry at something she didn’t remember. 

 

Though, she was worried when four soldiers flew to the main battle ship in three very colourful lions and a castle. They all started yelling at Shiro. Lana his around the corner with Locke sleeping on her shoulder and listened in. 

 

“Where’s Lana!?” A dark skinned man with yellow armour yelled. 

 

Shiro’s face was cold and distant. “That’s none of your concern,” Shiro answered. 

 

They yelled back and forth, with only Shiro and maybe that Princess being calm. Lana was about to leave when her water broke. She gasped loudly, throwing a hand over her mouth. 

 

“What was that?!” She heard a sword being drawn. 

 

“Shiro,” she whispered just loud enough. 

 

She heard his footsteps rush toward her. She flinched for some reason, wanting to run and hide. He towered over her, making Lana feel small. 

 

“Come here, the druids will take care of you,” he whispered. “I have to handle this.” He began to let go when Lana grabbed him.

 

“No,” she said in a panic. “You missed Locke, you can’t miss this one too.” 

 

He sighed and looked back. Around the corner. “I’m not going to miss anything. I promise.” 

 

“Promise?”

 

He nods. ”I promise.” He kissed her and hands her off to guards escort her off. He took Locke so he wouldn’t have to see his mother in pain. 

 

Shiro sighed, watching her leave. “You need to leave now,” he said. 

 

“Who is that?” Allura snapped. Locke stares her down, sucking his thumb. 

 

“Hey,” he whispered to his son, taking out his thumb. “I told you, no more sucking thumbs.” He kissed his cheek making him giggle. 

 

“You need to leave.” 

 

“Why?” Pidge snapped. “So you can go back to—“

 

“Lana is going into labour,” he cut off. “Guards, my wife needs me. Escort them out.” He left them to go be with his wife. 

 

*

 

Lana had an awful dream with Shiro yelling at her and doing awful things. But that can’t be true. Shiro is always so sweet to her. 

 

Lana fainted after childbirth again. Another son, but this one was a screamer. He looked just like Lana with her an skin and used to be brown curly hair. He had Shiro’s dark eyes but Lana’s complexion. 

 

“He’s beautiful,” Shiro said, marvelling at the newly born baby. 

 

Lana sleepily blinked you at him and smiled. “Yeah,” she breathed out, falling back to sleep. She didn’t want to wake up to the nightmare anymore. 

 

But she would. Lana always wakes up at the scary parts. 

 


	39. Bloody Lips and Smoky Lungs: Lance/Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge, a young and foolish Omega, makes the biggest mistake of his life by going after the wrong Mafia boss when he tried to shoot her after a game of cards. 
> 
> His life is changed forever when this Alpha takes too much of a liking to him and changes him to fit this new life he found himself in.
> 
> Was she all bad? Truly as wicked as he heard? Maybe not to Pidge, but Ms. McClain was not to be trifled with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a healthy relationship but god damn if my straight ass doesn’t want this Lance to step on me.
> 
> I did say no trading wheels! We die like men!

  
“Boss,” Charles said into her ear. “There’s a kid outback. Looking for you,” he said. It looks like a mess. An Omega that put up a pretty good fight.”

 

Lana smiles, winning her last game. “Well boys, it looks like I have some business to attend to.” Lana stood. She took her winnings and left.

 

Charles led her to the back door of the kitchen. It was freezing outside. Supposed to snow later tonight. 

 

”I got this, Charles, ” she said with a smooth voice. Lana lit a cigarette. She breathed in the smoke that was so heavenly to her. She could smell the Omega giving off phenomenons filled with fear and rage. 

 

Lana pulled the cig from her blood-red lips and puffed out an ashy cloud of smoke. Her long copper hair is slicked back and braided down her long back. She stood tall at almost six feet. Her long black wedge did nothing but help her height. She where’s a simple purple bottom up, sleeves rolled up to her elbows and black dress pants. She has a gold thicker around her neck and cross and guns strapped under her armpits and hips. There are probably knives in her boots and on her legs. 

 

She looks down at the Omega in front of her with a strange pity in her eyes. Her cheeks are flush pink from drinking and her skin gloss from the backlight of the restraint door being wide open. 

 

”So, you're the one giving my men a hard time?” she said. Her voice is thick with a growl, and pheromones leak from her body like a strong perfume people bathe in. “What’s a cute thing like you doing in a place like this?” She asked. 

 

The young boy growled up at her, rare for an Omega but no surprise to her. She looked down on him with a bored expression. His left cheek is purple and swelling. His lower lips are cut deeply and bleeding. The body’s shaggy red hair is pulled back by his fingers, knuckles bloody. His sitting ass deep in a puddle of dirty city water and covered in dirt. 

 

“You have them,” he spat. 

 

“Kid, what the fuck are you talking about?” She took another puff from her cigarette. 

 

“Shut up!” The boy took a gun out of his pocket. He shot it, but not before Lana bent down and pointed his arm up, did the bullet fly from the barrel. 

 

Lana looked at him with a powerful, dark ocean’s blue eyes. “Better know who you're shooting before pulling the trigger,” she said. Lana took her fist and punched him across the face, knocking the poor thing out cold. 

 

Lana stomps on the cigarette bud and lifts the boy up over her shoulder. ”Charles, ” she called over. ”Call home and tell them I need both my playrooms prepared, ” she said. Lana pats the boy’s butt, he's surprisingly light. ”I got a new plaything.” 

 

On the ride home, Lana rests the boy’s head in her lap. She strokes his rat’s nest for hair and hums to herself. 

 

”Boy’s ’bout to go into heat, ” she told Charles with a sly grin. ”All that stress and strain, he's about to trigger one.” 

 

Lana had him taken inside and cleaned as he slept. Lana stood outside, looking at the dark cloudy sky. She pulled out a cigarette and lighter. She watched the snow flout down onto the city like a blanket. Lana takes off her shirt and heels, her pants are thrown into the hamper, leaving Lana smoking outside on the balcony in her bra and panties. 

 

”Boss, ” Charles opened the door. He didn't turn pink from her nakedness, being used to it at this point. ”The boy is clean and waiting for you in your playroom.” He left. 

 

Lana took one last breath in of the ashy taste before smudging it out in the ashtray. 

 

In the playroom, the boy was handcuffed to the bed, still asleep. Lana smiled at how peaceful he was once not screaming and pointing guns at her. Lana sat down on the bed, her legs hanging off the bed as she stares down at him.

 

He's a pasty young man, lengthy with freckles lightly dusted over her nose and cheeks. He doesn't look any older than 16 and clearly doesn't belong in this part of the city. He's looks are quite familiar. 

 

Lana reached over to her dresser to find a single red book inside. She flipped through her book with a picture of everyone she slept with along with dates, times and phone numbers of people she actually liked. 

 

“There,” she said to herself. She looked at the picture of one Matthew Holt she never really slept with but he was a close friend that she called upon whenever she needed. He went missing a year ago. He must be a younger sibling. 

 

Now all the puzzle pieces are fitting together. Lana places her book down on the dresser as the young boy wakes up. Lana sniffed the air, sniffing the pheromones being released from the awakening Omega. ”Rise and shine, sunshine, ” she said. 

 

He blinks away to the dimly lit room. He goes to move his arm, only to stop because it's chained down. His cheeks are pink and he's breathing hard. ”What?” he slurs. He looked over to Lana leaning over him and smiling at him. 

 

”Your heat got triggered because you stressed yourself out, ” she said. Lana walked over to the mini-fridge and pulls out a bottle of rum. She pulls out a glass and ice and pours out a shot of rum into it. She downs it and pours another glass. She's always been good with liquor. Too good. 

 

”What? Early heat?” he asked, looking around the room. ”You!” Lana rolls her eyes at his freakout. He went red in the face, noticing Lana’s bare skin. Lana takes another sip from her glass before filling it up once more. 

 

”Matthew Holt’s little brother, huh?” His face melts into horror. Lana’s smile becomes lazy and cheeky. ”What did he call you, again?” she asked, clearly mocking him. Lana remembers Matt gushing over his little brother before. ”Little birdie?” she said. ”No, baby bird?” She walked over and sat down next to him. “Definitely not a hawk yet. No, no, no, You’re a pidgin, aren’t you. Pidge?” She smirks are him. 

 

“So you do know him!” He said. “Where is he?! Don’t play games!” Pidge finally noticed he was almost near backed with nothing on but his boxers. His face went red. 

 

Lana places a hand on his chest and punched him down. He gasps at the touch of her hand. His heat is getting stronger. Small touches are starting to be too much. 

 

“Slow down baby bird,” she warns. “I don’t know your type of medicine and your heat is kicking in real quick. You riling yourself up isn’t going to do yo isn’t good,” she spoke firmly and held Pidge in place under her hand. “Now, you can be a good boy and stay calm: I can give you some of my lovely toys to pleasure yourself with or you can keep fighting me, and we’ll see how you handle an angry Alpha hyper on Omega Pheromones and hope that you don’t get knocked up.” That seemed to grab Pidge’s attention. He stayed still and calmed himself down by breathing slowly. 

 

“Okay. Okay, I’m sorry.” 

 

“Good.” Lana let go of his chest. Pidge stays still. “Now tell me why you tried to shoot me?” 

 

“None of your business,” Pidge spat.

 

Lana tuts softly. She takes a twig of rum that’s turning warm. Now it’s starting to hit. “I don’t think I like that answer,” she said, smiling. “Why don’t we add drunk to that list, yeah?” She asked and a sly grin. Pidge was getting scared. “Hope that collar stays on tight. I could rip it through with my teeth if my knife if don’t get to it first.” 

 

Pidge touches his neck. His pretty green eyes locked on Lana like a scared baby bird. “Okay. I got tipped off you’re the reasons Matt is missing.” 

 

“Matt went missing. Those things happen.” 

 

Pidge lashed out. “Not to Matt!” His body was sweating pretty hard now. “And Shiro too! They both went missing while working for you!” His chest is heavily hard and his body is becoming hotter. His smell of peanut butter cookies and got homey honey tea was going to rile Lana up at any minute. 

 

“What did I say now, ” Lana snapped, trying to calm him down. 

 

”No! You know them! You must know where my brother is!” 

 

His heat finally set in. Pidge fell back with a gasp as Lana shoved him down. Lana crawled beside him. Lana wrapped her arms around his chest, hugging him close to her. She released calming phenomenons trying to settle the Omega. He thrashed tirelessly and tried to squirm out of her arms. Lana licked his ear and kisses his neck gently as her left-hand massages up and down his pelvis, and her right rubbing the tent in his boxers. Lana hushed him softly and whispered sweet words to calm him. Pidge became like putty in her hands, limp and lax to the touch. His Omega took over with whining and purring. He weakly grabbed her wrist so she would stop touching his dick but he couldn't even make her budge. 

 

”Good Omega, ” she praised softly into his ear. ”just relax now, ” she whispered. ”Alpha has everything under control.”

 

When Pidge isn't fighting her, he's a good, small, cute Omega that just needs good handling. 

 

”Such a good Omega.” She licked up his neck. Hopefully, the praising will mask that he hasn't nested here and it only smells like her. Hopefully, the overflowing scent of a calm Alpha would ease him. 

 

Lana's other hand started moving to his butt. She gave it a small squeeze and slowly started singing him. He gasped, starting to pull away and panic. ”No!” he begged, with a sudden burst of strength. Lana kept a right hold on his lower body with her legs. He wasn't going anywhere. 

 

”No, no, ” she said. ”None of that.” The slick was making it easy. It took a few small thrusts with her fingers for him to calm down back into her arms. He was moaning softly and moving his hips just a bit. ”See?” she whispered, ”I’m going to take care of you.” She adds another finger, and then another. She keeps her fingers pumping slowly into him until Pidge is begging for something bigger. He's lost himself to his Omega. There was no saving the old Pidge until the heat was down. 

 

”Please, ” he slurred softly. ”More.” 

 

Lana pulled back to change positions. She was now in between his legs, getting a good angle of fucking him on her fingers. ”So good, ” he hums. ”Such a good Omega for me.” 

 

Lana really wanted to fuck him. But, she doesn't do kids. If Pidge is interested, he can come back in two years when he's 18 and then, she'd give him the time of his life, but now, seemed wrong, even from what she was doing now. 

 

Lana unhooked his legs from under her and got up to grab one of her sex toys. It was one with a pump as a knot in the end so when Omega’s come, they can have the knot, without the 30 minute wait time for it to go down, or have it in longer. 

 

She crawled back onto the bed and hooked her legs over his. She kissed his belly button down to his pubic hair. She smirked at him. His eyes look on hers as she slowly pushes in the toy. Pidge is screaming, probably his first time with a toy, maybe one this big. It was close to Lana’s size, so he better get used to it. 

 

Lana went slow. Easing in and out gently until Pidge was begging for deeper and faster and rocked his hips along with her. She did this until Pidge passed out from coming too many times. 

 

Lana took the time of cleaning him up and forcing him to drink when he did wake up. She forced him to drink five whole water bottles. 

 

She uncuffed him, seeing no point now that the hear broke and he isn't going to hurt himself anymore. Lana washed up and went out to the balcony for an early morning smoke. 

 

”Boss, ya’ got a meeting in an hour, ” Soak spoke from out of the blue. Lana threw a knife because she was spooked. “Oh fuck!” Luckily he ducked.

 

“Fuck man!” She yelled. “I got a guest in the other room and you don’t think to knock?!” 

 

“Don’t fucking throw knives!” 

 

“Don’t come in so quietly!” 

 

Their arguing woke Pidge up from his sleep. He stumbled out of bed naked and confused.

 

He was so cute rubbing his eyes and hair fluffy. “Why are you so loud?” He grumbled. 

 

Both Lana and Soak were unfazed by the nakedness of the two of them. Lana never really wore clothes around at home, wasn’t even ashamed when people blackmailed photos of her naked. But Pidge, on the other hand, might think differently. She walked over and directed the sleepy Omega back inside the room.

 

“Go one love. Go shower off the sweet. Don’t hurt yourself.” He nods softly, still dazed from after heat jitters and afterglow. Lana couldn’t resist leaving a kiss in his hair. 

 

He just noticed the large burn mark on her bark, covered up in a large black and blue butterfly. It was big and smack int the middle of her back. It was good, really good. How come he didn't notice before? 

 

“You found a new toy or something?” Soak asked. It wasn’t anything new for Lana to take cute Omega lovers in need of a night. 

 

“Isn’t he doll-like?” she asked, watching Pidge fumble his way through her playroom. “I think I’m going to keep him.”

 

Soak shrugs. “Not my place to say,” he said. “Hey, we got word back from Matthew Holt. Arrangements are already being made with the Galra about him. We said he was under your protection so harming him will mean losing a lot of their men.” 

 

Lana smiles. It was dark and unsettling, and that suited her just fine. ”Make sure to blow up the west and tell them I’ll make an example out of them for touching my things.” She puffs out smoke. 

 

Soak nods. Before he can take his leave, Lana snatches his chin, staring into his dark eyes with bright, piercing ones that made him weak in the knees. The eyes of a true Mafia boss. 

 

“No fuck ups. And if anything goes wrong. Save Matt and kill them all.” She took a breath of the cig and breathed the smoke into his mouth. “Capeesh?” He violently nods. Leaving before Lana gets even madder. 

 

Once out of the shower, Pidge joins Lana for breakfast. Honey ham, seasoned potato hash, banana smoothies and chocolate strawberries. Pidge scarfed it down like it was his last meal. Maybe it would be. 

 

Lana thought he was the cutest thing, eating away at breakfast she eats every morning. She wants to remember this moment forever. 

 

“So, you want to know what happened to Takashi Shirogane?” She asked. 

 

Pidge looked up with cheeks full of hash and ham. He swallows hard, downing it with water. He’s still for a moment before nodding. “Yes.” It’s so cute how he tried to act tough. Like a kitten hissing and a guard dog. 

 

Lana walked over to kiss his head. Pidge pulled away too slow and got a kiss planted on top of his head. Lana was dressed from head to toe in black. Black boots, black dress pants, black dress shirt with the first two buttons on her chest popped open with her gold choker and cross necklaces. Her hair is right in a bun with guns strapped to her sides again, the same as the night before.

 

“I have to go to a meeting, but I’ll be sure to come back and show you where Shiro is, yeah?” She said. “There are plenty of video games on tv and books in the library. I’ll be locking the door and having my guards patrol every wing. Do not think of leaving.” He gives him one last kiss on the cheek before leaving. 

 

*

 

Pidge looked out of place sitting in Lana’s private car. He kept fussing around with the clothes she gave him. 

 

“Stop that,” she swatted his hand away. “You look good, so stop ruining my work.” He sat back and huffed. “Oh stop that. I’ve seen you naked.” Pidge went beet red. He was still embarrassed from last night. 

 

“That was assault,” he muttered. 

 

“And if I bit you nape, by law, you would belong to me and it wouldn’t have been, ” she said. ”You're welcome.” 

 

Pidge touched his neck. His cheeks grew hotter. “How do you know my brother,” he changed the subject. 

 

Land played along, not being up them sleeping with one another the other night. ”We’re the same age. Have similar interests. Both family people.” Pidge laughed at that part.

 

”You? Big into family?” his laugh was annoying. 

 

”We just got along. And then I learned he was a genius and had him come work for me. After he made what he wanted and I got what I wanted, I cut him loose and he's been under my protection since he went missing.”

 

Pidge frowned. ”He’s under your protection and you still lost him?” he growled. ”I’ve been looking for him for—like—ever and you couldn't even tell me that?!”

 

”Oi, I've been looking for him just as long.” 

 

”You should have done better!” 

 

”Stop the Car!” she roared. The car stopped immediately, scaring Pidge back into his seat. He trembles as angry Alpha phenomenons fill the car. He couldn’t breathe nor speak. 

 

Lana unseats belated herself and stepped over to where Pidge was. She sat across from him in the other seat and stared him with cold and unforgiving eyes. Pidge found himself frozen with fear. 

 

“Do you want to do my job?” She growled. Pidge didn't move. ”Answer me!” she ordered. 

 

”N-no, ” Pidge whimpered. He could hardly hear his own voice. 

 

”Matt went missing. It happens in my business, ” she said coldly. ”But, ” she paused. ”The good thing is, we're going to get him back. So sit, look pretty and stop trying to fucking nag me.” She sat back and down and finally, Pidge felt like he could breathe. 

 

They spent the rest of the car ride in silence. ”I’m sorry, ” Pidge said after that finally stopped.

 

Lana did answer. He was about to try again. She opened the door and walked to the other side of his. She opened the door and leaned in. She unbuckled him, pushing the Omega down, flat on his back as she kissed him full on the mouth, tongue and teeth and all. Pidge was red in the face, unable to speak or push her away. The Alpha was in control right now. Not him. She didn't stop until he was pulling on her clothes and panting into her mouth. 

 

She pulls back. A sly grin stretches across her face, leaving Pidge wanting without reserving anything.

 

“We’re here.” 

 

Pidge follows her out to a lawn of a nicely painted grey house with a tall fence and a dog playing in the yard.The dog happily yaps at Lana as she walks by to knock on the blue door. 

 

Shiro opens the door. Too much of Pidge’s surprise, he’s round and heavy with child. Lana goes straight in for a hug she kisses his cheek, making him blush. “Como estas my, querido?” she asked happily. She leaned down to kiss his belly. ”y como estas mi querida bebe?” Pidge had never heard Lana speak Spanish before.

 

”Lana, the baby can't hear you, ” Shiro said. 

 

”Yes she can!” Lana pouts up at Shiro. ”I want my baby to understand when I'm flipping someone off.” 

 

”Yours?!” Pidge asked. 

 

Finally, Shiro and Lana notice him. He laughs nervously. Rather embarrassed. ”Oh...hi Pidge, ” he said. ”Sorry about that. Lana gets really invested in this sort of thing, ” he said.

 

Lana stood. She stood with her chest puffed out and hands-on her hips. ”God damn if I'm not proud to be the papa to this baby.”

 

Pidge felt small. What Lana did for him during his heat made him feel special. He feels stupid for even finding something on the bright side about that night. He frowns. 

 

”You have nothing to worry about, ” Lana said, swinging an arm around Pidge’s shoulder. She kissed his cheek until he became hot with frustration and tried to push her off. 

 

”What Lana means is that she's the sperm downer.” Lana beamed with pride. ”Sure, we slept together in the past, but this is different, ” he said. ”My husband and I can't conceive because he’s a Beta and I’m an Omega. So, Lana offered hers.” 

 

“I have persistent little guys,” she said, specifically to Pidge with a wink. “So, I offered.” That explanation did make Pidge feel slightly better. But he still didn’t like it. It was a warm yet empty feeling. 

 

“Yeah. And she set us up here so we wouldn’t be bothered. Would you like to come in?” 

 

“Of course!” Lana beamed happily. 

 

They spent to whole afternoon talking and eating. Pidge got a bigger picture of why Lana acts the way she does. She is the youngest in the family, and the only one other than her father, to be born an Alpha. She took the family business from a young age and had to be tough and ruthless to get what she wanted. It was only her way. And if it wasn’t, then boom goes the other guy. 

 

“You’re scary,” Pidge told her when they were alone, Shiro in the other room. 

 

Lana was leaning back on the couch, feet kicked up on the coffee table. Her eyes were dead on him with a smirk so sharp it could cut. “Isn’t that a good thing?” She chuckled. “It’s handy when all the cute Omegas coming running with their panties wet and ready to breed,” he said. Pidge sucked in a breath. “What about you Pidge? You want me to breed you?” Hse leaned in close, hand in between his thighs, coupling his bulge. ”Am I making you wet?” Pidge could get a single word in before Shiro returned. Lana acted as nothing happened. Just cheerfully chatting away with an old friend. 

 

They said their goodbyes and Lana and Pidge returned to the car. Lana still pretends as if nothing happened until a few good blocks away from where she pats her lap, eyeing him down like a piece of meat ready to ravish. 

 

”Come here, pretty Omega.” 

 

Pidge unbuckles his seat belt and crawls over to her. She places her thumb under his lower lip and starts playing with it. Pidge makes an attempt to be attractive by sucking her thumb. It seems to have worked by the way Lana bits her lower lip. 

 

”A naughty boy, ” she giggled. ”I’ll have to spank you.” she hauls Pidge into her lap. She shoves her hands down his pants, gripping his butt tightly to make him moan. ”Give me a kiss, little birdie.” 

 

He does. Leaning in and trying his best to kiss her as she drags down the hem of his pants to his knees. Pidge had no idea what power Alpha held until now. 

 

She runs her hands up his back and kisses his neck. She wants to bit him so hard. Lana is very skilled with her hands, probably from having many partners before him. It hurt to think about how many came before him, and how better at this that they are. He tried not to think.

 

”Want me to teach you how to shoot a gun?” Lana asked suddenly. 

 

Pidge let his head fall into her chest. ”Well that's a mood killer.” He stops straddling Lana.

 

”What? No, come back, ”she whines but lets him get up. 

 

”A gun? Seriously? I can shoot a gun.” He buckled himself in. Lana threw her head back laughing. It was a mocking sound and made Pidge frown. 

 

”Oh pidgin, that wasn't shooting.” 

 

They made a quick stop at a shooting range that belonged to Lana. She had him wear a very and goggles. She had his hair pulled back with a headband she had in her locker. She slid on the earmuffs. When she spoke he couldn't hear her. She gave him the thumbs up and he nodded.

 

Lana leads him to the shooting range, where she demonstrates every gun there with impressive accuracy, hitting the targets every time and getting headshots on the dummies. She’s like real-life Deadshot! Pidge’s little nerd heart fluttered. Once she was done, Lana placed a pistol in his hand. Six bullets, standard. She went behind him and clapped her hands around his. His hands trembled and he couldn’t hear what she was saying if anything at all. 

 

She pats the side of his hand. Pidge takes that as pulling the trigger. It felt like his body was trembling. If his knees weren’t bent and Lana behind him, Pidge would surely fall. It wasn’t a perfect shot, but he hit the target. She pats his hand again and he shoots. Each shot he got closer to the main target. They did this four more times until the barrel was empty.

 

“I did it! I shot a gun!” He cheered when they were ripping themselves of goggles and vests. 

 

Lana smiles. She took out a cig and lit it. “Yeah, you did pretty well for your first time.” She blew out a stream of smoke. “I’m impressed.”

 

“Why do you do that?” Pidge asked. He watched the smoke bleed from her lips. She always had an ashy taste to her. Pidge didn’t mind at first, but then he noticed how often Lana went for a smoke. 

 

“Smoke?” Lana said. She plucked the cig with two fingers and bleed into his face. Pidge coughed. “Want me to stop?” She smirked.

 

“No...” yes. “Just why do you smoke?” 

 

She hums, taking in a big inhale of the ash. “The ash hides my scent.” 

 

“Why not use perfume?” he asked. They walked to the car. “Are you ashamed of your scent of something?”

 

“Tired it.” She stamped what’s left of her cig out with her toe. “My scent is too strong, even when I control it,” she said. The car starts moving again. “It’s just hard when I’m making deals and the other people can’t even speak. Or walking out in public and everyone turns running.”

 

Pidge didn’t ask any further. There really wasn’t anything left to ask other than for her to stop. 

 

“Can you stop?” He asked.

 

Lana didn’t hesitate when answering. “Sure. I'll cut back.” 

 

Months passed. Lana had Pidge move in with her during his schooling. He was already far from home, so his parents didn’t know. All they knew is that he just found a place and moved out of the dorms. Not that he was living with a 20-year-old Mafia boss that ran the city with an iron fist. They didn't need to know. 

 

Lana stopped smoking for the most part as he asked. She seeds annoyed but it wasn't impossible to see how she handled it. She was down to two cigarettes in a day. That was good, for the most part. We weeks were better than others. Some weeks she only smoked four times, other she smoked 12. His goal was to get down to two cigs in a week. 

 

Pidge was currently kicking Lana’s ass at Mario Party when he got up to use the bathroom. He got used to hanging around in a t-shirt and boxers, joining Lana in lounging around the house almost naked. Lana promised to at least wear a shirt during daylight. A large, white t-shirt hung over her shoulder. 

 

The closest one was in the main playroom that Pidge has seen. He isn't allowed in the other one. He doesn't even dare go near the locked door. After he's don't his business, Pidge notices a book sitting by the bed. He's seen it a few times but normally paid it no mind. 

 

Pidge walks over. Pidge flips through the red book. His heart drops at the list of numbers and names and small blurbs about them. His heart pounds loudly in his ear looking at the faces ghost by with their information at the tip of his fingers. In the earlier pages, he found Shiro’s face and information.

 

Takahashi Shirogane 

Omega

His old number and apartment address. 

My new bodyguard.

I'm not used to buff Omegas, but Shiro has to be the exemption. He's so soft and sweet and I've obedient to bed. I like that. We’re going to be good friends.

 

Christine Matthews. 

Omega

July 5

Phone number and address. 

Works in the police force.

Little sweetie and likes cute things. Too aggressive in bed. Don't let her bite the weak areas! I can place my chin on top of her head when I hug her. 

 

Liem Vorx

Beta

December 12

Phone number and address.

Boy’s soccer coach and teacher. 

Too plain in bed. Didn't let me get too far before panicking. Does play a God good game of go fish and card game of that matter. Be in him to poker nights. 

 

He kept flipping and flipping. Looking for a single name. His heart stopped upon flipping to one of the last pages with his brother's face and name on. He found the name. 

 

Matthew Holt

Omega 

April 1

His private number and apartment address.

Garrison Scientist 

I found an interesting one last night. I really like this one. 

 

That's all it read. Pidge wanted to rip out every page and rip them up into tiny pieces, then burn it.

 

”What are you doing?” Lana leaned up against the door frame of the playroom, smoking her cigarette. Pidge’s stolen Voltron t-shirt didn't fit him as it did her. It fit her really well. He almost forgot how horrible he felt reading that dumb book if it still wasn't tightly in his grip. 

 

”I found your book, ” he barely spoke above a whisper. He went to put it down but found he just couldn't let go of the red book. 

 

”Ah, ” she blew out a line of smoke. She walked over and snatched it out of his hands. Pidge shrunk under her glare and tall stature. ”Find anyone you like?” she joked. 

 

He shook his head. Lana laughed. It's hearty and filled with smoke seeping from her lips. 

 

”Really? No one?” she dragged out the words in a mocking way. Pidge slipped his arms around her waist and nodded. Lana took a deep breath, inhaling the smoke into her lungs. She wrapped a hand around his waist, pressing him into her. ”What a shame. You don't like me then?” 

 

He shook his head. ”I like you.” his face was burning hot like new embers from a fire. ”I like you a lot.”

 

Lane gave a pleased hum. ”Of course you do, ” she joked. ”Everyone likes me.” Lana brought up his chin with her fingers. She pulled the cig from her lips and kissed Pidge. All the smoke from her mouth leaks into his. He was used to it at this point. In fact, he kinda liked it. 

 

It meant that no one in the building, except a few, would approach him. They all knew who belonged to the smoke. He liked belonging.

 

Pidge coughs, eyes watering. Lana pressed her cigarette bud to the book pages, smeared it in. The pages light on fire. Pidge stares in awe at what Lana had done. She walks into the other room and tosses it into the fireplace. She doesn't give it a second glance before coming back. 

 

Lana wraps her arms around his shoulders, looming over him. ”I like you a little too much.” She smirked down at him. ”Too bad for you, that means I don't plan on letting you go.” 

 

Pidge nods. His face is red and he could barely breathe. He's never in control when she's around. Always being surprised and pulled along. He hated it. But he really, really liked her. ”Yeah, ” he whispered. 

 

She rocked him back and forth in her arms. ”I know I said I won't sleep with you until your 18, but you can be fucking sure I’m super giddy to put babies inside you. It's so hard not to want you the way my Alpha does.” 

 

Pidge’s heart stopped. His logical side and Omega were fighting. His Omega was feeling out and just so happy an Alpha likes him enough to even say it. While his logical side is screaming he's too young to have a baby. But then he remembers Lana is 20. By the time he's 18, she’ll be 21 for only a short time until summer when she has a birthday. He’s practically shivering at the thought. She's successful with the whole Mafia boss thing: selling and buy drugs and getting people to pay her for protection and other things he didn’t want to think about. So, it’s not hard to see that she has to have an heir...heirs...in case she gets killed or something. Lana already has a huge target on her back as is with all the illegal drug selling stuff and murder. Pidge shouldn't be anywhere near her, but now he can't bring himself to go without having her scent on him. 

 

His brain was battling it out inside his head of what to say and think. His Omega took over when answering. ”Okay.” He barred his face into her chest, breathing in the smoky scent. 

 

”Good Omega, ” Lana whispered, combing his hair back with her fingers. ”Come kick my ass at Mario games.” She pulled him to the couch where they continued to play. 

 

While in the middle of dinner, Charles came in, bring new of Matt. The Galra where willing to make a trade. Lana gave the word and suited up. Pidge begged to come, but Lana was stern when she said no. It was an Alpha command. 

 

“Stay here and be safe.” She ordered. “Do not leave this apparent complex unless I or my men come and get you.” It was sent in stone with no room for argument. ”You can watch me work on another day.” Lana kissed him goodbye and he watched as a trail of black cars leaves the building. He sat and waited until it became dark. 

 

He fell asleep. For a long while. 

 

Meanwhile, with Lana, she broke the two smokes per day rule. She was a nervous wreck and needed to calm down. She had never pulled anything this risky before. 

 

Sendak stood with Matt on his arm, in chains and looking like shit. She held back a growl in her throat, pulling the cig from her lips and smirking at the pair. ”How cute. You kept him warm for me, ” he laughed.

 

Matt flinched at her words. He looked up at her with pleading eyes, not knowing if she was here to save or sell him. How could he possibly know what she’s been up to these past few years and the months he’s been gone. Lana wasn’t sweet like candy anymore, and her life is on the line right now, she can’t show weakness over some random Omega. Even though he isn’t. Matt is a dear friend but Sendak can’t know that. Matt himself, her men, can’t even know that.

 

”You’ve looked better Holt. I don't like another Alpha’s smell on my things.” She took a step forward. Sendak’s men drew their guns. That didn't stop her from walking. Sendak raised his hand and motioned them to put down their weapons. 

 

”I used him a little when we didn't have the slut working, ” Lana scowled at him. Her scent was rotten. He laughed. ”Don't worry. He a clean. Not pregnant once or now.”

 

”Oh Sandy, ” she tuts mockingly. ”You know I hate used things, ” she grabbed Matt’s chin roughly, examining him over. He was trembling. She sighed, seemingly unimpressed. ”But he completes my collection.” She blew smoke into his face, making him cough. 

 

”Quite you, ” Sendak growled. He hit Matt at the back of his head. Matt stopped coughing and started to tremble even harder that Lana was surprised he could keep standing. 

 

”No need for that Sandy, ” Lana said. ”I don't like broken things unless I break them myself.

 

He grumbles, chest-puffing out. He smirks down at her with a shark-like grin. ”Collection?” he chuckled. ”You have the bitch’s other Omega sibling?” 

 

Matt’s when widen. ”Pidge?” he barely whispered. 

 

Sendak is about to hit Matt again when Lana raised a hand to stop him. ”That's right, ” she said.

 

Sendak howls out with laughter. ”I thought you hated brats?” he laughed harder. 

 

”I do, ” she chuckled. ”Brat nearly shot me, ” she smiled fondly at the memory. ”Poorly, I may add.” She turns her attention to Matt, who must be in complete shock. He looks like he's about to cry. ”But I like this one.” Lana hated every word that dripped from her lips like venom. Hot and poisonous. ”He’s a fucking good breed. I'm sure he'll carry well and heavy in the future,” she laughed cruelly at how Sendak licked his lips and grinned down at her with pure lust. She carried on, “I’d let you fuck him, but I want to be the one to break him in. He only needs to be concerned about serving my cock, not yours.” This had the men laughing throughout the room. Say anything about Lana. Good or bad, it's probably true. But one this is for sure is that ever since she was young and in the business, she had one filthy mouth on her that could make Alpha whimper and choke. Same as her phenomenon, strong and unforgiving to the nose like a punch in the face. “I'm grooming him to my bitch.” She laughed, shaking her head. Her men laugh with her. ”He practically is.” Lana lets the words sink in. She didn’t want to admit it, but it was true. Pidge was practically perfect and fit to be her mate. And now that she had him, he’s turning out more wonderful then she could have possibly imagined. “Just have to wait until he's legal to get pregnant,” she finished,” two more years to make him a begging bitch should do it. Maybe I'll convince him it was his idea to let me mark him.”

 

”No!” Matt screamed with a broken voice. He collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood and wheezing. Lana nudged him with her boot. She scoffs at him. Lana leans down to grab his hair, yanking him up.

 

She leans into his ear, smirking. “Just shut up.” She hates the words slipping out of her mouth. ”He’s already being for me to fuck him.” 

 

“Shall we go ahead with the deal?” Sendak asked. 

 

Lane looks up at Sendak. He's not going o easily forgive Lana for this. Bit she can always have him killed if he services this and comes to kill her. Lana dropped Matt. She smirked, pulling her gun out from her hip and shoots Sendak in the chest. “Change of plans Sandy.” Everyone drew their guns. Lana grabbed Matt by the arm and yanked him behind her. “Take ‘me out gentlemen!” 

 

It was a blur after that. Only blood and gunshots.

 

Pidge yawns. He cracks his neck, it sore from his pour sleeping spot. He woke to the sound of bumping in the hallway. Pidge grabbed the handgun in Lana’s weapon’s room and hid behind the couch. The door jiggles for a moment, before opening. 

 

Lana stubbles in. Covered in blood and breathing heavily. She shuts the door, sliding down the body. She breathing hard and uneven. Pidge drops the handgun down on the counter as he rushes to her. He’s crouched down, holding her shoulders.

 

He could barely speak. “H-Hospital!” he barely managed to check out. 

 

Lana shook her head. “No. No hospital,” she whispers. That’s right. Lana would be arrested at a hospital. Lana grabbed either side of his face and kissed his forehead. She laughed to herself. “Matt’s back. Safe and sound.” 

 

Pidge was filled with complete and udder joy, but he doesn’t help worry about Lana. She passed out in his arms, slouched into his shoulder. Pidge hauled her to bed and opened her shirt. He spent the whole night cleaning her wounds and banging her best he could. It was the best he could do with only him until her private medics could make it. 

 

Matt couldn’t see anyone for a while. Lana had him speaking with all Omega doctors and therapists. Pidge wasn’t even allowed to go and see him until Lana did. Apparently, Lana did something that left Matt angry with her. Pidge didn’t really understand. 

 

Lana wasn’t allowed to move around with the seven stitches on her lower pelvis and nine stitches in her shoulder. But she did. Very slowly and with the help of Pidge, but other than that, she seemed fine. 

 

On a day where Matt was ready to talk to her, Pidge waited outside. He heard yelling from mostly Matt. He could hear what Lana was saying through the thick door, but he could hear Matt just fine. 

 

“How could you,” “that’s my younger brother,” and “you’re fucking sick in the head,” were some of the few things he picked up from Matt. 

 

Lana came out looking really tired. She went for her pack of cigarettes, but Pidge reached out, looking her in the eyes as he pushed them down. She growled. It wasn’t a warning but of frustration. She reached forward and yanked him into her, nearly crushing him in her arms. She inhaled his scent and didn’t let go until she was calmed down. Lana refuses to tell her side of the story until Matt did first. 

 

“What I did was unfair to him...and you,” she said. “You’ll understand when he tells you.” It was left as that and Pidge could only wonder I’m terrified giddiness. 

 

When Pidge is allowed to see his older brother, it’s a mess of overflowing emotion and tears. It took a few hours for both brothers to calm down from the high of phenomenons filling the room. Lana stayed outside, already know what was going to happen. 

 

Matt explained everything that happened that night. The tried, the horrible words Lana spoke but refused to tell him. 

 

“A bitch!?” He yelled, throwing a vase across the room. “Is that all you see me as?!” He growled. His pheromones were everywhere and it was a bitter, sickening smell. 

 

Lana reaches for her pack of cigarettes. She looked so calm and collected, almost unbothered by his freak out. And that angered Pidge further.

 

Pidge snatches the box of cigarettes out her hand and dumps them into a glass of water. “You don’t get to smoke! We fucking talked about this!” He yelled. “Do you even feel fucking sorry for being a...a fucking cunt!” He shouldn’t have said that. His own choice of words scared him. 

 

Lana scowled at him. Her dark, ocean blue eyes were unforgiving. She walked over to a drawer and pulls out a cigarette. She lights it with her pocket-lighter. She takes a sharp inhale and breathes out the smoke calmly. Her scent was becoming even too much for the smoke to hide her anger. 

 

“What did you want me to do?” She asked. It was an empty question she already knows the answer to. 

 

“I don’t know!” He started crying. Pidge shrunk into himself, looking away from Lana. He couldn’t breathe. 

 

“That’s not an answer,” Lana growled, smoke bleeding from her lips. 

 

“I don’t know, okay!” Pidge was trembling.

The logical part of his brain was shitting down. He wasn’t used to having an Alpha present in his life. His house and friends are made mostly from Omegas and Betas. Having Lana around, no, being around Lana was a drug he didn’t know how to control. 

 

“I asked you a question,” she growled. Lana walked over. She reached out to grab his chin. Pidge yanks away, only to be snatched again with a tighter grip and sharp prick on her nails digging into his skin. She kisses him harshly on the mouth, smoke seeping into his lungs. Pidge hares to admit he missed the smoke in his lungs when she kissed him. ”Your Alpha asked you a question.” 

 

Pidge sniffled. He had forgotten. Lana was the boss of the Mafia. She didn't have time to sweet talk him while her man risked their lives to save only one Omega when they could have traded more and not have made a bigger enemy of the Galra Mafia. 

 

”You...you could have...” he couldn't breathe. her scent was too strong. Like she had said, it was suffocating. 

 

He didn't want to answer, but his Alpha, yes, that right, Lana was his Alpha and he was making her angry. Pidge didn’t notice his Omega taking over. He was too scared to let the logic part of his brain make decisions right now. He reverted back to biological needs. He asked him a question and he must answer. 

 

His Omega self trembles under his angry Alpha. He had broken things and yelled. He should have respected her things. “You could have not said mean things about me,” he whispered. 

 

Lana ripped open his collar, the buttons are gone flaying. Lana held the burning part of the cigarette up to his collarbone. Pidge looked up at her with wider teary eyes. He shook his head slowly, like any faster and he’ll go dizzy.

 

“Please no,” he whispered. 

 

Lana yanked him up by his shirt. “This may be the only way to show you, who you belong to.” 

 

“I don’t belong to you, yet,” Pidge hissed. He shouldn’t have said that. 

 

Lana raised an eyebrow. “Wanna bet?” She dropped him. Pidge fell hard on his knees, gasping for air. When he looks up, Lana is already in the playroom, ”come, ” he said.

 

It wasn't a command, but Pidge still found himself upon his feet, willingly walking to her. He could leave, the door was right there, he could prove her wrong, but he didn't. 

 

Pidge stood at the door, watching Lana strip herself in down to her bra and underwear. Ifs black and lacy like. Lana sits down on the bed, still glaring at him. “Strip.” 

 

Pidge gulps, his mind blank. He slowly unbuckles his pants and tosses it to the ground. His eyes wander to the walls, covered in different types of whips and rope and leather and paddles she must have used on many Omegas before him. He tossed his shirt to the ground and waited. 

 

Lana growled. She flicks the cig into the ashtray. He stood their naked, shivering. “Panties too, little birdie.” He hadn’t heard that in a while. He lifted his legs and tossed his boxers in the pile with his other discarded clothes. He waited. 

 

Lana singles him to walk forward with a singer's finger-wagging. He walks forward in shaky legs until he’s a mere foot away. He sucks in a sharp breath, Lana’s cold hands gently travelling up his hips like ghost kisses. 

 

Lana’s lips kiss his belly. It’s soft like butterflies. Her tongue lounges in his bellybutton, making Pidge gasp at the strange sensation. Lana reaches up to twist his nipple, unimpressed at his reactions and moans. 

 

“I think I’ll have to add piercings to these cute nipples,” she said, giving them both a harsh twist. Pidge bites don on his lower lip, hissing at the pain. “Nice blue ones that dangle, with a chain connected, ” she smirked up at him with a hideous grin. ”So I can yank them.” she kisses his belly. On hand travelling up his hips and sides, the other twisting his nipple. ”Wouldn’t you like that, pretty Omega?” 

 

Pidge couldn't bring himself to answer, unable to trust his own words. He could only moan, hands dangling at his side, trying not to move. He can barely trust his blanking mind. 

 

Lana gave him another harsh twist. “Wouldn’t you? Pretty Omega?” She growled.

 

“Yes!” he slurred. Suddenly, he gasped, upper body curling inward as Lana's fingers slip right into him. His slick and wet, waiting for his Alpha to take him. He was sobbing, he could quite remember why, but he was upset and angry and lustful all at the same time, everything mixing together like a smoothie in a blender.

 

She kissed the tip of his penis, blue eyes looking up at him daringly. ”How about here? I think a cute black on would fit nicely right here.” She licked up the length smirking to herself. “What do you think?”

 

“It’d hurt,” he gasp. 

 

Lana nods,” it would,” she whispered. “But I think you should get one. Alpha’s orders.” 

 

He hesitated,” O-okay.” 

 

Lana had never treated him so harshly during his past heats. He hated it, but he could only imagine what she's put other Omegas and Betas through before him. Maybe locking them up for days on end with a dildo shoved up inside them until their begging for anyone to take them during heat. Pidge didn’t want that. 

 

He was gasping, body tensing up, just about to meet sweet bliss until Lana stops. She pulls her lips off him and fingers slip out of his body. She shoved him back, Pidge falling hard on his ass, looking up at Lana dumbfounded.She looked pissed, whining the pre-cum from her red lips.

 

”Fuck off, ” she said. 

 

”What?” His eyes are wide and body small under her glare. 

 

”Get lost, ” she said coldly. She pushes him away with her foot like he wasn’t worth touching. 

 

Pidge’s Omega was hyperventilating. He couldn’t breathe, it was so hard to breathe. “No...no please,” he whispered. Pidge chalked forward, hands on her knees. His eyes are wide and teary. The tears don't seem to ever end. ”Don't do this.” This was worse than being looked up and left for days. An Omega’s greatest fear from an Alpha they love and care for. Rejection. Complete and udder, cold, rejected. 

 

Lana leans down, harshly grabbing his face. Her eyes are wide and haunting. ”Do you know I first killed someone?” 

 

He whimpered, unable to speak. He didn't want to upset Lana any further. 

 

”12,” she answered for him. ”Popped a bullet into his brains.” She made the gun signal to his head with her fingers. ”Pew, pew, ” she said, moving her hand. ”Do you think I haven't raped pretty Omega’s before?” 

 

Pidge didn't answer again. He was too afraid of the answer she may give him. 

 

”Many, ” she said. ”I don’t feel guilty.” She stroked his cheeks gently. “All so very pretty and broken. Like you,” she whispered, soothingly that Pidge could have melted to the words. 

 

He whimpers. This anger doesn’t make sense. She was always so kind to him. He didn’t want to believe she would do those bad things. But the truth is she did. 

 

“I lie, steal, cheat, and I love it all. Hurting pretty Omegas is my hobby,” she whispered. “You aren’t special.” 

 

It hurt. It hurt so much. Pidge didn’t want to leave if he left that would mean not seeing Lana anymore. He didn’t want to do that. 

 

“I’m a bad person,” she said. “I’m bad and I’m selfish and I want to turn you into something only I can hold,” she said. “I say and do mean things. Like, fool your brother into thinking I’m buying him like an object. I saved him, and now he will always hate me,” she said. “But no he’s safe and I have the target on my back,” she said. 

 

Then it hit Pidge. She was being mean so he would leave, thinking it was his own idea and that he wouldn’t get hurt. Lana wanted Matt to go first so he would rial him up. She let it slip through the harsh words. 

 

Before Lana could speak, Pidge blurts out,” I love you.” His words took Lana aback. 

 

”I tricked you into loving me, ” she said. ”Omegas are dumb like that.” Her words hurt, but they aren't true. She pushes him back harshly. ”Now get out of my sight.” Lana turned and covered herself in the bed blanket, her back turned to him. 

 

”I want a tattoo of a blue butterfly! ”he said quickly. “Like yours. I want everyone to know who my Alpha is.” He saw Lana tremble. He used his thumbprint and enters a code only he knows into his neck collar. It pops open. ”I want you to bite me, ” he said, surer of this than anything ever in his life. 

 

It hurt to move. Pidge forced himself to stand. His Alpha is hurting, she’s trying to hurt him so she can save him. Pidge doesn’t need saving. He forces his legs to move. He crawls onto the bed, careful in case Lana may lash out and push him off. Seeing it’s okay to move, Pidge crawls inside and wraps his arms around her.

 

She’s crying. It’s soft and bitten back by her lips being bitten. Pidge just hugs her, holding her close. Lana is muttering in Spanish. She’s apologizing and whispering for forgiveness. Pidge tried to scent her with a calming scent until she falls asleep. Fast asleep in her arms. 

 

The next morning, Pidge woke in a different bed. It was still in Lana’s apartment, in her large bed, big and black for more than two bodies...but no Lana. Pidge is about to rip off the blankets to look for her when Matt enters the doorway looking very tired and holding a tray of toast with peanut butter, bacon, eggs and orange juice. 

 

”Hey, ” he said with a gruff voice. He sets the tray down in front of him. ”How’d you sleep last night?”

 

Pidge goes for the orange juice. He takes a sip. ”Good. Still a little out of it.” 

 

Matt ruffles Pidge’s hair. ”Lana told me you were looking for me, ” he said with genuine happiness, ”thank you.”

 

Pidge perked up. ”You aren’t mad at her anymore?”

 

He shook his head. “I’m still really mad,” he sighed. “But you love her, so I can't stay mad forever. She did save my life, ” he laughed. 

 

Pidge laughs softly. He scratches the back of his neck, finding the collar back on. He frowns, sad that she didn't bite him. 

 

“Where is Lana?” he asked. Matt is strangely quiet. Pidge’s eyes widen, looking up at him in fear. “Where’s my Alpha?” 

 

Matt brings out a large envelope that looked like it was stuffed full of money. “She’s going away for a while. Her private phone number is in code. I'll help you figure it out, ” he said. ”This is the only way you will be able to see or message her.” 

 

Pidge looks at the envelope and then back up at Matt. ”What do you mean?” 

 

Matt didn't want to say. He really didn't. He takes in a deep breath before speaking. “ she’s going on a year-long business trip to wipe out the Galra and expand her group. She said, once you’re 18, she’ll send you a time and address to meet her at if you’re still interested in being her Omega. It’s all there and more. The apartment is yours. Her people here will keep you safe.” 

 

Pidge didn’t know what to say. He could only cry. He didn’t read her letter for 28 days, too distressed and scared to even touch it. He walked the lonely apartment, looking for things Lana May have taken with her. Only a few shirts and pants were gone, like enough for a day trip. Some of Pidge’s clothes were gone as well. 

 

Pidge took great bliss in knowing Lana wanted his scent near her. 

 

For the next two years, Pidge lived in that lonely apartment, waiting for his Alpha to come home.

 

He’d invite friends from school over to help him work and talk to. They had no idea they had entered a highly secure Mafia building that housed the families of members that belonged to Lana. 

 

“How can you afford such a nice place?” Hunk asked him, looking around the room with awe. He whistles at the high-quality kitchen supplies. 

 

”You fucking someone rich?” Keith blurts out. 

 

“Keith!” Hunk looks shocked. “Of course he’s sleeping with a rich Alpha. Do you see these pots! They can only be bought in France!” Pidge and Keith roll their eyes at Hunk’s love for the kitchen. 

 

He smiles at a memory of Lana trying and failing, to teach Pidge how to make garlic knots. They settled on peanut butter cookies and settling down 

 

“So what’s the deal?” Keith asked, plopping down on the couch. His arms are stretched out atop the couch. His nose scrunches you at the strong smell of Alpha. The same smell Pidge would come to school on his skin. Keith never really liked the smell, being an Alpha with a rather strong scent as well. 

 

“My Alpha is away right now,” he said with pride.

 

Keith whistled mockingly. “You hear that Hunk? His Alpha.” 

 

Hunk laughs, making his way from the kitchen to the living room. “Yeah, dude. You used to be so against Alpha’s so much. What changed?” He's about to sit down in a large armchair until Pidge grabs his arm. 

 

“Don’t sit there!” He looked almost panicked. “That’s her chair,” he said, in a begging voice. His friends gave him a strange look. “She’s the only one that can sit there.” Unless she has Pidge sit with her, but she isn’t home for him to sit with her. So on one sits in the chair. 

 

Hunk pulls away from the chair like a best if spiders are attached to it. “Dude, it’s just a chair, ” he said. ”She won't even know.” 

 

He thinks it over. Would she know? No, he didn't want to test her. Pidge lets go, sighing. Pidge shook his head. It was Lana’s chair. It's closes to the Tv, coffee table, and closest seat to the kitchen, with her side table next to the arm where shed keep her wine glasses and cigarettes. It was hers. They wouldn't understand.

 

It's okay, they didn't understand that Lana had rules. She had Pidge sent to his room and shot a man dead because he sat in her chair during a meeting gone wrong. No one sits in that chair. Not ever. Even if she wasn't here, Pidge would make sure her rules stay. He heard five gunshots and saw bloodstains on the chair for a good week. 

 

“You can't sit there.” 

 

Keith laughed, ”Hunk, step away from the chair with your hands up.” He mockingly, lazily raised his hands.

 

”Pidge, we've never seen you so proactive over a chair since we had to pray you from the old gaming chair you had to replace in seventh grade.”

 

”Rest in peace all-mighty gaming chair Xavier the mighty and faithful, throne of the gods butts above. You will be missed” Keith salutes the fallen chair. ”But seriously man. Did this Alpha hit you when you sat in it or something?” Pidge shook his head. 

 

She just shot someone in it, he couldn't say. ”Not me, ” he said instead. 

 

Hunk raised a brow,” so she’s hurt someone before?” he asked.

 

Yes, Pidge wanted to answer. Thousand times yes. She doesn't hesitate to kill. So many nights she's coming home with blood of her clothes or with a bullet wound in her shoulder. But he couldn’t tell them that. He shrugged. “She’s a very powerful person.” 

 

“Has she ever hurt you?” Keith asked. 

 

“Of course we’ve had a few fights,” he brushed off the question, twisting is so it sounds like arguing. Pidge stepped away, favouring to setting up the game instead.

 

Keith’s frown deepens. “That’s not the same as hurting you.”

 

”She’s never hit me, if that's what your saying, ” he growled. ”Let’s just play the game. I need to kick your asses.” 

 

They didn’t speak of it the rest of the night while gaming. While they slept, Pidge snuck away into the playroom to grab on of Lana’s old towels. It helped him sleep. 

 

He locked the door once more, both playroom doors are supposed to be locked while company is over. A personal rule for himself. He didn’t want Hunk or Keith to find either one of the rooms. One was meant for torture and had many weapons on the wall for anything personal Lana my have against someone, while the other one, is just for him and Lana. 

 

Pidge left during their gaming to pick up some more food, so his friends could stay longer over the summer break. He called down for Charles to buy things and bring them up. While Pidge was distracted with that, he didn’t notice Hunk and Keith starring. He’s done this many times before. Him and. Lana would stay in the apartment for days on end just playing games and cuddling that Charles, Soak or sometimes Trisha would bring up food so they could be together. 

 

Keith and Hunk will never understand the life Pidge surrendered himself too, the person he would give his life too. One day he’d tell them. 

 

Pidge would visit Shiro and his husband. Shiro told him, that Lana stopped by only a few times. Once to see the baby, named Charlotte, Lana’s middle name, and the last to give them presents that she won’t be able to give them in the next year or so for Christmas, birthdays, Easter, Shiro and his husband’s anniversary gift, that they aren’t allowed to open until any of those days. 

 

Pidge got the same gifts. As did every other worker under Lana. Now he understands why they stay. Lana was kind to them and their families. She remembered them and their needs. Pidge frowns. He never got.to spend any holidays with Lana, yet she still got him gifts for the next two years. It was enough to make him cry. 

 

The first year went fast, the second was hard. Hunk and Keith we’re still suspicious of who he was living with, though they never saw her and her scent started to fade. Lana would send old clothes to him so he could still have her scent in his life. 

 

Hunk and Keith stayed over again over winter break. Hunk’s family was away in Hawaii and Keith’s mother and Uncle were working and would celebrate at a later date. 

 

Pidge left them alone for a moment. They shouldn’t have gone into that room. “What the fuck! What the fuck!? What the fuck, Pidge!?” Keith screamed, falling back on his ass in horror. From the walls are chains and blood. There are some. knives and guns laying in holders on the shelves and walls. There are whips and other weapons they couldn't and didn't want to name. Hell, there was an iron Maiden in there. 

 

Hunk covered his mouth in shock. ”Who the fucking are you dating?!” 

 

Pidge pushed past them, slammed the door and looked it. ”You should have gone in there!” he scolded them. 

 

“Pidge, what the fuck?” Keith said, scrambling back. “Who the hell is your Alpha?!” Lana didn’t have any pictures or personal documents in the apartment with her name or face in them. Pidge tried very hard not to even say her name. 

 

“You should see the sex swing,” he grumbled. 

 

“A fucking sex swing?!” Keith shouts. ”You fucked on a sex swing?!” 

 

Pidge hushes him. “Saying, fucking, and, fucked,all the time doesn’t make you intimidating Keith!” Pidge yelled. He should know. He’s dating a very intimidating lady. “Yes! She has a playroom with all this kinky shit in there! No, we've never had sex! I wish you broke into that room and not this playroom!”

 

“This is a playroom?” Hunk looked scared. He should be. 

 

“Yes! I’m not allowed in here! But if you would like to see the massive collection of dildos and handcuffs hanging on the fucking walls in the other room, I will gladly show you that instead and happily name them!”

 

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Hunk said. 

 

Keith nods, pressing his neck against the wall. “I already am.” He takes in a few deep breaths so he doesn’t puke. ”Oh, God. She named them, ” he breathed. ”Thats fucked up.” 

 

Pidge was red. If he wasn't red with anger, he would be with embarrassment. He helped name them. One night, they were bored and started naming them. 

 

”I will get Jessica off the wall and best you both with her, ” he threatens.

 

“Oh my god, they have genders!” 

 

“How dare you assume their genders Pidge!” Hunk accuses him, trying to make light on the situation. 

 

They were up my asshole, I’ll call them whatever I want, Pidge wanted to yell. But he would probably regret that later. 

 

Pidge takes in a deep breath and exhales slowly. He waits for them to call down before speaking. “I’m dating a very powerful Alpha,” he sighs. “Her name is Lana McClain and she is an Alpha Mafia boss that saved Matt when he went missing and I love her.” 

 

They both stared at him slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Keith was the first to speak. ”How the fuck does that happen?” 

 

”I tried to shoot her okay?!” Pidge admitted. 

 

”You tried to shoot a Mafia boss and she didn't kill you?” 

 

It wasn’t easy to explain after that. But Pidge managed. But now his friends finally understand why he no longer takes off his shirt when it’s hot or in the pool anymore. Yes, on his 17th birthday, Lana sent him a pair of shiny gold piercings and a chain. She sent it a joke of course, but Pidge did it, though it was very painful. 

 

“Dude, that’s kinky,” Keith joked. “You really did that?” Pidge pulled up his chest to show them. Keith had to look away. An Alpha seeing an Omega being vulnerable is never good. 

 

Pidge laughed,” you should see the dick piercing.” He slapped a hand over his mouth. 

 

“No fucking way!” Keith and Hunk Apple in sync. Pidge hated himself for telling them. 

 

He told them of how he spent more then half year here with her. That they have a long distance relationship for now until she comes back from her, ” business trip, ” of tracking down and killing the Galra Mafia, but he didn't mention that part. Keith and Hunk were already speechless and frozen in shock. 

 

Finally, the day had come. He was 18 and like Lana promised. She sent him a time and place to meet her. A very nice, five-star hotel in the middle of the city that Lana ran. She always promised to take him somewhere nice but he couldn't have imagined anything like this. 

 

Pidge felt out of place, stepping out of the car. Charles helped him dress nicely in dress pants and a button-up, dark forest green shirt. The top two bottoms are open, showing off his dark collar around his neck. He wore contacts tonight, with took him two hours to get in. His eyes were red and sore. His long, shaggy hair finally got trimmed and styled back. Charles insisted on him wearing earrings, but Pidge pushed against is. He was already dolled up as is. The extra earrings would make him feel even more strange. Plus he didn't want holes in his ears and nipples. But he went with it. Now having and pair of diamond earrings on his lobes. 

 

Even then, even now looking at the part of belonging to a top tier Mafia boss, he didn't feel like is. Not yet. But that's why he's here. To finally have his Alpha mate him. 

 

Pidge was escorted into the lobby of the hotel by a wall of bodyguards. He walked with his chest puffed out in pride and head held high, trying not to hide that he's secretly terrified that Lana may reject him. 

 

Everything inside and out looked like an Omega, which Pidge wasn’t used to feeling like. He would normally have shaggy, unruly hair, baggy clothes and a sharp tongue. The only thing Omega about him was his heats. 

 

Now he's dress like one and being taken to his Alpha he hasn't seen in nearly two years. He was trembling. 

 

The lobby was white. Gold lining the walls and twisting around pillars and a massive fish tank that was to the left and and to a panel of five elevators bunched together. The floor was marble, so polished and shiny that Pidge’s legs stiffen, prepared to slip though he new full well he wasn't going to slip and fall. 

 

He was given a key by the front desk and led to the elevator. The bodyguards slowly depleted by two, two waiting at the front of the elevator while the six others went up with him. He hadn’t noticed the first four waited on both sides of the entree to the hotel. The next two waited outside the elevator once the ride was over. 

 

With the dwindling number of bodyguards, Pidge’s confidence fell too. Until there was only two of them left. They didn’t move past the door, which scared Pidge. He looked down at the key. E-074. He took a deep breath, wandering the card and pushing open the door. 

 

He stopped, the door shut and locked behind him, out of breath from only taken a few steps because it was taken away by Lana, standing halfway down the stairs in the middle of the two-story sweet in a black, skin-tight dress that stops just before her knees. She wore black heels and earrings that dangled from her ears. Her once long and winding hair that she would tie high in a ponytail now chopped to her shoulders. It was something out of a movie. 

 

She slowly walked down the steps, wrist turning slowly, so that the red wine sloshes around in the head of the glass. ”Well, well, well, ” she said softly. ”Seems like a little birdie made its way into my hotel room.” 

 

Pidge’s mouth hung open, throat dry. ”Hi, ” his voice is soft and came out funny. He had forgotten how powerful her scent was. He couldn't breathe. 

 

She took a sip, her like curled up and her brow raised with questioning. ”I haven't seen you years, and all I get is a hi?” she asked. She chuckled to herself. ”Come here, pretty Omega.”

 

Pidge couldn't feel his legs. He wasn't in control of his movements. He walked straight into her arms. He inhaled a deep breath on her smell, relaxing in her arms like jelly. 

 

”You’re such a try-hard, ” he mocked her. 

 

Lana pulled back, much to the displeasure of Pidge. She looked down at him with the same kind, yet darken eyes that hunt hi, the eyes he's addicted too. ”I haven't seen you in a long time, I want to impress.” she said. She kissed his forehead. ”You got bigger, little birdie, ” she teases him. Lana placed kisses all over his face. She stops her kisses to look at him. ”Did you ear yet?” 

 

He shakes his head.

 

”Good, ” she said, already dragging him into the dining room. 

 

She sat him down next to her, it's a large steak dinner with mashed potatoes and gravy and broccoli and carrots. Ifs nothing fancy but it was something Pidge liked. She goes to pour him a glass of wine when he goes to stop her.

 

”I still can't drink, ” he nervously chuckles, hand over top the glass. 

 

Lana gives him a look. It's in between a pout and disappointment. She scoops up the glass and pours him a glass, placing it in front of him. ”You're drinking with a trusted adult, ” she said, smiling at him. She places her finger to her lips, ” I won't tell if you don't.” 

 

Pidge smiles. What would the police do anyway? He's drinking in his own private time and with a ”trusted” adult. Besides, after this night, he’ll legally be owned by Lana. 

 

He takes the glass and takes a small sip. His cheeks heat and heart races. 

 

”Then the rare Pidgeon released, oh no, she drugged it, ” she jokes, taking a long sip of her own glass. 

 

”You’re joking, right?” he smiled nervously. 

 

”Baby, I would have had to drug the whole wine bottle. You watched me pour. The means I would be drugging myself. Bu remind me to try that out with you some time. Like role play.” Pidge laughed. It was so ridiculous, but that does sound like something Lana would be interested in. 

 

They spent the whole dinner laughing and catching up on lost time. 

 

Lana leads him into the large bedroom. She has him strip.

 

He barely his shirt off before Lana was eyeing him with greedy eyes. She chuckled, finger hooked around the chain connecting the rings on his chest together. She gives it a slight tug, making him wince, face red. “What did I say? Cute,” she chuckled. Lana leaned in to take on in her mouth. Pidge gasps, hands going to her shoulders to balance himself. Lana gently pushes him back onto the bed. He had forgotten how promiscuous Lana was, he missed it.

 

“Tonight is your night, Pidge,” she said, crawling on top of him. The only thing she had on was a pair of black panties which wouldn’t last long. She smirked down at him. It was unforgiving and wicked. “I’ll spend the rest of our time together teaching you other fun things I’m sure you’ll love.” Ah, more kink things. Pidge would have to get used to that.

 

Lana reached backwards, hand slipping into his pants. She jumped in her own skin, turning completely to tare off his pants and boxers to find a piercing on his dick. He was the tips of her ears turn pink, the first time he’s ever truly seen Lana flustered. 

 

She turns back to him. “You cheeky little shit,” she spat. “I can’t tell if I want to fuck you hard because you let someone else other than me see your penis or I should fuck you hard because your so sexy.” 

 

He breathed out,” both,” in a single breath. His Omega has been in control since they entered the bedroom. There was no fighting it. 

 

She smirks at him. “Both? Both is good.” She leans forward to kiss the head of his dick. Giving Pidge a small taste of what Lana was truly like in the bedroom. No more raining wheels. Lana was going to let her Alpha lose.

 

The night was long and slow. Lana was very gentle with him and touched him with hands that seemed to ghost all over his body. His Omega was screaming. If Lana hadn’t remembered him during the beginning, he would have left on his collar. That was the last thing he wanted.

 

Pidge blacked out once his next was bitten too near the end of the first round. He woke in Lana’s arms carefully around his middle with her lips kissing away the blood on his neck. It was the happiest moment of his life. It was a new beginning for them.

 

When he woke, Lana was there, with breakfast and a warm smile for her new mate. Pidge, though sore and voice broken, smiled at her and tired his best to hold a conversation without laughing or coughing so hard it hurt. 

 

A few months into being mates, Lana was upset that they haven’t had a pup yet. 

 

He convinced Lana to at least let him have a year off school and go to college before having a child. Though, bitterly, she said yes. In the mean time, she tight him how to shoot different types of guns and took him to self defence classes with her trained bodyguards. Pidge would join in the meetings, though he didn’t speak at first. He got really invested in drug sales and helped out in that. He enjoyed it a lot. 

 

Lana would take him to her card games with other close Mafia friends. Pidge was a smart boy and would more than a few games. 

 

Within a year, he found his place with the Mafia as Lana’s mate. He was respected, though still being young, he was smart with a good head on his shoulders. The only fault in his judgment was being in love with a crime lord. But he didn't care. 

 

It was only by accident, that Pidge saw Lana kill someone. A petty thief that stole her purse full of important things Pidge isn't supposed to know about. She shot him dead with one clean shot to the back of the head. It was swift and quick. 

 

Lana had the body cleaned and witnesses took care of. She sat down with Pidge, who saw it all happen beside her and cradled him in her arms, trying to calm him down. He had nightmares for weeks. Woken up crying to himself, Lana rushing him gently and rubbing his back. 

 

It was only the one time though, the nightmares. From then on, he didn’t flinch or break down the same way he say her kill the first time. Lana would try to avoid him seeing it ever, but sometimes there was no stopping it. 

 

He lost contact with Hunk and Keith while they were away with work and school. Pidge was married now and learning about how the Mafia works. 

 

It was a only two years after that, that they had their first child. A young Alpha girl names Charlie. She had olive skin and bright blue eyes and her mom’s dark curly hair. 

 

Lana bet that their next kin would be twin on the account that they run in Lana’s family and she herself is a twin. Pidge voted against it. They made a bet that if Lana was right, they’d have more kids, and Pidge bet that no more kids would be great.

 

It wouldn’t be until another year, during the ultrasound, Pidge screamed “fuck!” at the top of his lungs because he lost their bet. Their two sons were names Asher and Sami, after Pidge’s late father who was serving the country over seas at the time of birth. 

 

It wasn’t until Pidge was 25, newly pregnant with is forth child that he stumbled upon Keith and Hunk again. He had decided to go to lunch and meet Lana there when she was back from a meeting. 

 

“Oh my god, Pidge?” Keith said, standing up to look at his old friend. Keith’s hair was grown out, he wore a dusty leather jacket and boots. 

 

“Dude, I barely recognized you,” Hunk said, smiling wide. Hunk was in a chef’s hat and coat. 

 

Pidge smiles to himself, looking quite different from high school. He wore gold stub earrings, hair trimmed, slicked back and tamed. His skin had a healthier glow and he dressed in a green blazer and black t-shirt. He wore his contacts out more often now instead of his bulky glasses. His body finally grew into an Omega’s body after his first child with side hips and his small waist. You could tell he was pregnant twice, once with twins. 

 

”Yeah, how have you guys been doing?” he smiled happily at them. 

 

Hunk was the first to speak. ”Great!” he spoke loud and proud. ”Me and my fiancé, Shay, run this restaurant,” he said, looking very proud of himself. ”We were just about to send out invites!” 

 

Pidge smiles, knowing that’s just like Hunk to never leave an old friend out of the fun. “What about your Keith?” He asked. 

 

Keith looked surprised. He scratched the back of his head and blushed. “Me and my old boyfriend broke up,” he said. “A few years back actually,” he said. He didn’t looks sad, more happy. “He didn’t like that I travel a lot for work and wanted to settle down, but I couldn’t.” He beamed at the next part. “I have girlfriend, now, though” he pulled out a promise ring that hung around his neck. “To an Alpha woman. We have a son.” Keith pulled out a picture of a beautiful woman holding a baby boy, with the name, Louis, scribbled at the bottom. “He’s turning two in a few months.” 

 

“And what about you?” Hunk asked, bring Pidge back to reality. He was just so happy to see his friends doing well he forgot. “What ever happened to that Alpha lady with the the sex swing and dungeon?” They all laughed.

 

“We’ve been mated for like,” he stopped to count, “8years now.” 

 

Keith whistled, nodding his head. “That’s impressive.”

 

“We got three kids. Charlie, Sami and Asher.” He rubbed his belly,” and hopefully a Maggie on the way,” he said.“Lana wants another boy but I want a girl.” 

 

”Wow, ” Hunk said. ”Ya look good,” he said. 

 

“I don’t look like I had four kids have I?” Pidge asked with a cheeky smile. “That’s good. Because I don’t act like it.”

 

He didn't have to lose sleep-waking up in the middle of the night when everyone in the apartment is on high alert looking after his kids so that their boss and mate can sleep. Pidge’s mom is long retired so she loves looking after the kids. He didn't have to worry about his children. 

 

”Hey, baby.”

 

Keith turns to see an older woman walk up to the table. She had long wavy hair and wore a red suit with black boots. Her pheromones were so strong it was like a punch to the face. She brushes past the larger Alpha and Omega to lean down and give Pidge a kiss on the mouth. From where they stood, it looked like she was eating him alive.

 

She leans down to kiss his belly. “And how is my little Jacky doing?” she asked. 

 

“We’re fine,” he said. “Lana, these are my old friends, Hunk and Keith.” 

 

She turn up and stands. “Please to meet you.” Her voice and demeanour switches fast to a cold and professional one. She pulled out two business cards from her breast pocket and hands it to them. “My name is Lana McClain, I do special protection for close friends and family.” She gives them a wink.

 

“Alpha, down,” Pidge chuckled. “Careful, she’s carrying at least three guns on her and five knives.” This made Keith and Hunk stiffen. Keith was a licensee carrier, but he doesn’t bring three on him. That’s just crazy. 

 

“Cute,” Lana said. “But not even close little birdie,” she chuckled. “Six guns and twelve throwing knives.” Pidge only shrugged.

 

“Why do you need so many guns?!” Hunk whispered.

 

“Where are you keeping all of them?” Keith corrected. 

 

Lana laughed. “Should see how many Pigeon has,” she chuckled. “Stole my two twin pistols and seven knives, ain’t that right darling?” He happily nods. 

 

“Why so many knives?!” Hunk whispered again so his guests could hear him. It was a slow day and no one was anywhere close. But still. 

 

“Tell me where you keep them all,” Keith said, very interesting in Where one keeps so many weapons on hand. He was asking the real questions. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I just about lost my mind while writing this. Anyway, I hope you all liked the long chapter. ❤️


	40. 7th Birthday: Lance/Shiro

“So, your seven today?” Lana asks, smirking up at Shiro from across the dinner table. She swishes the wine in her hand before taking a sip. 

 

He sighs, putting down his fork and knife. “Are we really doing this?” He asks. All he wants to do is eat his stake. 

 

“Sorry,” Lana laughs. She fidgets in her seat, tugging her the hem of her dress down before settling for leaning forward, holding her wine. “This must be boring for you. Want me to take you to a Chucky cheese?” 

 

Shiro takes in a deep breath, calming himself from freaking out. “I don’t know, would you be willing to play with me in the arcade?” he jokes.

 

Lana chuckles, her tip of shoe rubbing up against his leg. She shrugs, leaning across the table, still smugly looking at him. “Does this make me a pedophile?” She asks in a low voice. 

 

Shiro’s face pale, “don’t even joke about that,” he says. 

 

She smiles harder, “ call me mommy, baby boy,” she whispers. She's really pushing it. 

 

”I’m older than you, ” he says flatly. ”You should be calling me Daddy, ” he tries to joke back. 

 

She shakes her head, ” that's not how this works.” Her foot pressed against the bulge in his pants. She lightly presses, making Shiro stiffen. ”Call me mommy baby boy.” 

 

“Why are you so hooked on this mommy and daddy stuff?” he asks. She’s been like this for a while now. Shiro liked it, it was cute when she called him daddy, but it’s rather embarrassing when she does it in public. 

 

She takes a sip of her wine, laughing gently. She eats her pasta, continuing to grind her heel into the bulge of his pants. Shiro knows she isn't going to stop until he calls her that. How degrading. 

 

He tries to ignore her, going back to eating his meals it’s hard when every time Lana takes a sip of her wine, she grinds her foot deep into him. 

 

Shiro bites his lip, making eye contact with Lana. He places down his fork and knife, not even halfway done his food. “Listen here you little shit, when we are done, I’m going to take you home and fuck the shit out of you,” he whispers harshly across the table.

 

Lana smiles,” okay baby boy,” she says teasingly. “You better fuck me hard Shiro,” she says,” After that, I’ll share with you, your gift.” 

 

Shiro immediately regrets what he said. This is what Lana wanted. 

 

”I take it back.” 

 

”Nope. Too late, ” Lana says. Lana goes for her purse, looking fondly at something before smiling up at Shiro. “I think you’re really going to like it.” She places the purse back on her chair and they continue with diner. Shiro is left to wonder what he’s going to get from Lana tonight.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lana is hinting that she’s pregnant. Happy seventh birthday Shiro :P
> 
> Also, this is Shiro’s perspective. He doesn’t know Lance is drinking none-alcoholic wine. It is a thing, I’ve had it. Very tasty. Thank you to one of my awesome readers that pointed it out that I didn’t add it! You’re a life saver.


	41. Playful Smile: Lance/Sendak

He scowls down at the Galra female in front of him. She holds a gun to his head, chest puffed out and standing tall. She isn’t like most pure-blooded Galra. She’s slimmer, not bulking in muscle, but still, her body is strong and firm. Her skin is a light purple, eyes an unusual blue in her yellow eyes and dark hair pulled back. She’s a fine specimen of a Galra female. She snarling, breathing heavily and feral-like. 

 

“Back down Commander,” he orders calmly, unfazed by her started nature. 

 

It takes her a moment to register that it's him and not an enemy. She clears her throat. She takes in a deep breath, retracing her pistol back into her side. ”I apologize, General Sendak, ” she says, retiring the neutral position. She doesn’t bother to salute him. She looks tired and rather irritated. ”A small slip up one of our new recruits, ” she says.

 

Sendak notes that how she looks. 

 

She looks strong and slim, unlike another pureblood Alpha female he's ever seen. 

 

”Have the new recruits been handled?” he asks. 

 

”Naturally, ” she says, ” one of our unruly recruits riled the others up, and we had the equivalent of an uprising in the lower decks,” she says, clearly exhausted from dealing with a bunch of wild pups that can’t seem to handle a blaster properly. 

 

He smirks to himself, showing her his sharp teeth. “You know we can’t have our Commander’s with unruly—“

 

She holds up a hand and glares at him with stony eyes. “I am aware that I may be new to this, but any and all of my crew that stepped out of line, General,” she snarls,” have been swiftly taken care of and made into an example,” she says. She snarls up at him. “Would you like to see their bodies, General?” 

 

He laughs, hearty and deep from the belly.“That’s what I like to hear Commander,” he says. He takes a moment to ask, reviling in the silence. “Then why, may I ask, are you so jumpy?” 

 

“Because those pups got some of my crew killed and they have just been recently neutralized,” she says. “Of course I’m on edge, sir.” 

 

”Naturally, ” he states, ” that is why I’m here.” He received a call to stop by. Everyone on the ship seemed to be on edge and ready for an attack at any moment. 

 

”Is this some sort of test?” she snaps. Sendak stands there, smiling. “A new commander taking over a very large fleet, first few movements and I get the faulty group of new recruits? Is this some sort of test to see if I’m really loyal or to get rid of me?”

 

”Unfortunately, you just happened to get the faulty unit, ” he says calmly. He thinks for a moment. This may the only time he sees her, maybe he should give himself an excuse to speak to her again. She is a fine-looking specimen. Now all he has to do is make sure she is worth his time. ”I’ll make sure that you personally get the best of the best.” 

 

”How generous, ” she says, finally seeming to drop somewhat of her guard. 

 

She places a hand on her hip and places all her weight into one foot. She seems like a very relaxed individual and rather focussed when she is in a high-stress situation. And with her lengthy yet toned body, she must be skilled enough to have risen to the ranks rather quick. 

 

“I’ll help personally train them,” he says. 

 

She laughs, ”will you now?” she asks with a wicked grin. ”The great General Sendak has time to personally train soldiers for me? Must be my special day.” 

 

Her tail flickers playfully, he notes that too. She must also be a very playful individual. Playful is always good. 

 

She turns away from him and starts to walk. ”Follow me. I'll take you to my soldiers.”

 

He follows her to the belly of the ship, over half of the batch of soldiers stationed with her fleet had been killed and their bodies disposed of. Some of the bodies out on display for them to see. 

 

She wasn’t kidding when she said she’d show him the bodies. She stood off to the side as Sendak gives them a talking to. They stood in fear as he spoke and made an example out of anyone that dared to talk back. 

 

He watches the young Commander dismiss her recruits with a cold and commanding voice before slinking back to Sendak.

 

“Exceptional work General,” she says. Her praise would make him puff out his chest with pride he didn't already know he was exceptional. ”I apologize again for tarring you away from your duties, but I feel like this needed a firmer hand then I would be able to show to unruly soldiers. I think it would better to see the man that I work for before they see the man that you work for,” she says with a cheeky smirk and her arms are crossed over her chest. 

 

“A firm hand is rather needed to keep pups to do as they’re told.” He notes the playful flick of her tail. 

 

“Well, from now on, I’ll try to reframe from sending for you;” she says,” let me offer you a drink before you return to your ship,” she offers. 

 

Now how can he pass up an offer like that?

 

He takes her offer and joins her in her private quarters for a drink. After a few drinks, of the strong stuff, the armour was coming off and they made themselves comfortable on a large sofa.

 

Out of her armour, Sendak could see the more appealing curves and her muscular figure and hair freely falling over her shoulders. Her tail is flicking back and forth, clearly just as interested in him as he is her. She seems very relaxed and just as interested in a night of fun. 

 

The night quickly lead them to her bed with her claws digging into back and growls. Having her naked and wrapped around him—under him—she looked a lot smaller but not breakable. She bit and clawed at him and he would bite her and dig his claws into her thighs and slide his hands down her slender waist. Her tail curled around his leg, which was adorable trait in a female.

 

After a evening of passion, she sleeps on her belly, hands tucked under her pillow, purring softly. Not many Galra can purr and if they do, they don’t show they can. It's endearing. 

 

He strokes her hair and she raises her head to lean into his large claw. She looks up at him with a smirk and playful eyes. He smirks down at her. 

 

Galra are easy judges of character and what you see is what you got. And he liked what he saw and to her clear enjoyment, she liked it too. Sendak thinks he’ll keep this one around. 

 

Sendak was given a farewell by Commander Lance before returning to his duties with his own fleet. 

 

With a promise to meet again, they part, until the next time. 

 

Their meetings grew more frequent and each visit lasted longer. A courtship had grown the past few deca-phebes. 

 

To many surprises, including his own, they planned to marry the coming phebes. They would have had the universe at their feet.

 

But it was not meant to be. 

 

During an attack from one of the rebel planets, they fought alongside one another. She fount long and hard, and she ended up paying the price of his mistakes.

 

”Is that a bomb?” she asks in horror. 

 

Sendak moves to disarm it. The bombs’ timer ticks down, each number getting closer down to zero. He moves in haste but it was no use.

 

”Get back!” Lance yelled, ripping him away from the bomb about to blow and used her body to shield him. The last thing he heard was her scream as she threw herself in front of him. 

 

He woke with a new eye and arm and his love nowhere to be found. She had died in the explosion and there was no salvaging the body. 

 

The Emperor's witch promised that her soul would be reborn again. But he doubted he would ever see her again and if he did, she may not love him again. 

 

From that moment on, Sendak closed off his heart. He refused to show mercy and made it his personal mission to burn the people on the planet that took his love from him. 

 

And he did. He burned every single one of them without remorse, not regret. He did it for her. He did it for himself. That planet became her tombstone. And no one was to touch it. 

 

And if she was reborn, if she could love him again, he will take her here. He will build her a home on top of the planet that killed her. 

 

Until then, he fights. Until then, he waits. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, I'm back! Sooner then you all thought I would be. You have been bamboozled! 
> 
> I've been waiting to post this for a month now. 
> 
> Go nuts.


End file.
